Una cita con un Senpai
by Koneko-dono
Summary: Traducido del Original A Date with a Senpai de Yukisama
1. ADVERTENCIA!!!!

Hola, soy yo otra vez Koneko-dono.  
  
Este es un fic que lei hace más de un año. Lo escribió la genial Yuki-san. Hace algunos meses le pregunté si me dejaba traducirlo al castellano por que me parece que es uno de los fics más graciosos y románticos que yo haya leido.  
  
Doy gracias al cielo que ella haya aceptado, y es por eso que empecé a publicar la traducción en la página de Rydia, pero esa página no va a actualizar hasta dentro de un largo tiempo, así que decidí publicar el fic en otra página.  
  
Estuve buscando una página de K&K que aceptara traducciones, pero pensé que tal vez pudiera poner el fic aquí, y eso estoy haciendo.  
  
Escribí a Yuki-san pidiéndole permiso para publicar la traducción aquí en ff.net, pero ella no me ha contestado. Hasta que lo haga el fic va a estar aquí, y aquí haré las actualizaciones, por lo menos hasta que Yuki-san me diga que desea hacer, pues ella también tiene su fic (el original) publicado aquí. Más adelante les pongo su numero de ID y el número de identificación del fic original, por si alguien quiere leerlo.  
  
Muchas gracias!!!!  
  
Koneko-dono  
  
  
YUKI:  
  
User Id:29220  
Story Id: 135323  
email: tanukigirl@edsamail.com.ph  
Título Original: A date with a Senpai.  
  
  
Y ahora.... al fic!!!! 


	2. Capítulo 1

Una cita con un Senpai  
Por Yuki  
  
ESTE FANFIC PERTENECE A YUKI-SAN. Yo soy solo la traductora... snif!!  
  
  
Título Original: A date with a Senpai  
Autora: Yuki  
User ID: 29220  
E-mail:tanukigirl@edsamail.com.ph  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Suplicantes ojos azules  
piden nada mas que amor  
por que te retienes?  
  
  
La brisa matutina era cálida en su bella piel, adhiriendo un tono rosa a sus mejillas. El cielo sobre ella era casi tan azul como sus ojos. Podía oír a los pájaros al cantar su alegre canción, saludando el nuevo día.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru amaba las mañanas primaverales. Lo nuevo la rodeaba, la suave caricia del viento en su cabello y sus labios. En días como estos ella se encontraba de muy buen humor.  
  
Pero no hoy.  
  
Refunfuñando en su camino al dojo, estaba tentada a gritar y maldecir y enfurecerse, desafortunadamente no tenía la energía para hacerlo. Estaba tan endemoniadamente cansada!  
  
Se detuvo a medio camino, cerrando los ojos, calmando la irritación que lentamente crecía en su interior, deseando nada más que estar en casa, bañada, limpia, y sorbiendo te verde y caliente al lado de Kenshin, sus ojos violetas riendo.  
  
No funcionó. Usualmente, cuando se encontraba en este estado de animo, solamente pensaba en su vagabundo y todo estaba bien. Era como si él tuviera este poder de tomar los pesados pensamientos de su mente y su cuerpo, y su corazón.  
  
En cambio el pensar en su vagabundo estaba acompañado por la imagen de su rostro preocupado, sus ojos violetas completamente sombreados con pequeños matices del feroz dorado. Tembló ante el pensamiento. 'Kenshin de seguro tiene un ataque' pensó resumiendo su caminata.  
  
Las plantas de sus pies dolían, en realidad, todo su cuerpo dolía. 'Mejor razón para que él esté sobre mí. Mou!'  
  
No es que a ella no le gustara la atención extra, Kami-sama sabía cuanto la anhelaba. Pero no de esta manera. No como si ella fuera una frágil porcelana china que podría quebrarse fácilmente. Quería cariño y atención y más que nada - respeto. Ella lo merecía. Era su constante cuidado el que la hería más.  
  
La manera en que un hombre cuidaría por un pequeño niño perdido.  
  
'Ya no soy una niña! Cuando va él a verlo?' se preguntó a sí misma mientras rodeaba la esquina y llegaba a la entrada de su dojo. 'Y definitivamente no lo necesito como un hermano o un padre, ni siquiera como mi protector.'  
  
Se detuvo en la entrada; un pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al encontrar a tres hombres acurrucados juntos en la puerta de su hogar. Yahiko, recostado entre Kenshin y Sanosuke, estaba roncando; durmiendo como un niño de su edad y no el 'Samurai de Tokyo' como solía llamarse. Los dos, el ex-ganster y el ex-hitokiri estaban bien despiertos.  
  
Sano fue el primero en saludarla cuando ella entró en la casa, quitándose sus getas. Los ojos cansados de Sano la miraron, pero en la suave luz de la mañana, lo hacía ver casi como si fuera un hermano mayor listo para reprender a su hermana por llegar tan tarde.  
  
'Desearía que hubiese sido así. Hubiera sido mucho mejor que lo que realmente ocurrió' pensó mientras que Sano se paraba y cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.  
  
"Che. Pensé que habías decidido huir y convertirte en un vagabundo también."  
  
No esperaba un 'bienvenido a casa' con los brazos abiertos. Al menos no del chico cabeza de gallina. Ignorando a Sano, volteó hacia Kenshin quien también se había levantado de su posición.  
  
No parecía importarles que Yahiko haya caído sobre el piso, roncando y babeando.  
  
Los ojos de Kenshin y Kaoru no podían apartarse, a pesar de que ella no podía comprender que era lo que había en sus ojos violetas. "Tadaima." Saludó suavemente.  
  
"Okaerinasai Kaoru-dono" respondió él igual de suave.  
  
"Ignorándome, ne?" Murmuró Sano, escupiendo en el gras y luego mirando a Kenshin y Kaoru. 'A la cuenta de tres Kenshin va a decir: Daijoubu Kaoru-dono? Sessha estaba realmente preocupado por ti anoche. Y Kaoru va ir como una bala por los siguientes quince minutos con su: Estoy bien, de verdad lo estoy, deja de preocuparte, dije que estoy bien.'  
  
Uno.  
  
Dos.  
  
Tres.  
  
"Daijoubu Kaoru-dono? Sessha estaba realmente preocupado por ti."  
  
'Estoy bien o estoy bien?' Sano se contestó silenciosamente.  
  
"Hai. Sólo un poco cansada." Dijo Kaoru un poco sin aliento. La mira en el rostro de Kenshin.  
  
"Hontou ni?" preguntó Kenshin, sabiendo que estaba empezando otra ronda de 'Estoy bien' y 'estás herida de gozaru.' Sin embargo, necesitaba saber que no estaba herida. Y que su ausencia la última noche no tenía nada que ver con su pasado o sus enemigos tratando de atraparlo a él usando a Kaoru. Pero más que nada, solo necesitaba de su presencia. Su ausencia anoche había causado un gran agujero en su mente y su corazón e incluso en su alma, parecía, como si lo hubiese partido. Por ese corto período de tiempo, la había extrañado mucho.  
  
'Kuso! No voy a tener esto por desayuno!' pensó Sano. Antes de que Kaoru pudiera siquiera responder interrumpió, algo rudamente interponiéndose entre ambos, "Donde diablos fuiste anoche?" gruñó.  
  
Yahiko roncó pacíficamente e incluso más fuerte, no afectado por el alboroto que estaba por empezar.  
  
"Casi volteamos la maldita ciudad buscándote. Pensamos que probablemente habías ido con Tae-chan, pero cuando no viniste a cenar, tuvimos que tocar en cada maldita puerta preguntando si habían visto a la chica tanuki. Fuimos incluso a buscarte al dojo de Yaminobu-sensei donde se suponía que debías estar enseñando kenjutsu. Y adivina que, te había ido tres horas antes. Así que qué hacías Jou-chan?"  
  
"Hey, si que estás bien mal hoy Sano." Contestó Kaoru monótonamente.  
  
"Tan solo contesta la maldita pregunta, o estaremos escuchando a éste," dijo retrocediendo y señalando a Kenshin quien observaba con grandes oro-ojos ." arrastrándose hasta el próximo mes con su 'sessha' no fue por ti."  
  
"Humph!" Dijo Kaoru estampando su pie en la estera ignorando el dolor que resultó de golpear el suelo. "No tengo que decírtelo! Zoquete!"  
  
"Oi, ser sacado de una racha de buena suerte en la casa de apuestas solo para caminar alrededor de la ciudad hasta las cuatro de la mañana, sin parar, buscándote no es mi idea de diversión. Puedes al menos decirnos porque tuvimos que soportar esa estúpida actividad cuando estuviste bien todo el tiempo mientras que preocupábamos nuestros traseros."  
  
"Onegai Kaoru-dono. Sano tiene razón. Sessha solo quiere estar seguro de que estás bien." Rogando suavemente, Kenshin tenía que detenerse a sí mismo de empujar a Sano a un lado y tomar a Kaoru entre sus brazos. No una tarea muy fácil de realizar cuando ella se veía tan vulnerable y linda.  
  
Allí iba él. Haciéndolo de nuevo. Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer sino derretirse siempre que él usaba ese tono con ella. "Gomen. Yo uhm, yo estaba" se detuvo escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. Estas no eran particularmente muy buenas noticias. "Un amigo de mi padre tiene un dojo en la siguiente ciudad y descubrí por Yaminobu-sensei que un pequeño yakusa estuvo amenazándolo para que dejase su dojo. Así que fui allí para hablar con él, por que, ya saben, eso me pasó a mí y sólo quería darle algunos consejos, cualquier cosa para tranquilizarlo. El ya es viejo, Tomizawa-sensei, ese es su nombre. Como sea, el fue tan bueno conmigo cuando mi padre murió" sus palabras eran tristes.  
  
A ella no le gustaba mencionar la muerte de su padre, abría viejas heridas. No había sido hace mucho tiempo, no había sanado completamente, pero ella nunca admitiría eso, aunque sabía que sus amigos a veces podían ver a través de ella. Suspiró de nuevo, "Como sea, no estaba planeando quedarme, sólo una visita, pero luego"  
  
"Para resumir las cosas, pillos vinieron y tu te enredaste en el barullo. Pateaste algunos traseros y fuiste pateada también. Estoy en lo cierto?" preguntó Sano, su voz había regresado a la normal; de hecho sonaba sólo un poquitito tensa y una nada de preocupada.  
  
"No fue así completamente!" protestó Kaoru.  
  
Sano sólo parpadeó.  
  
Ella murmuró algo y miró al piso, "la parte del barullo está exagerada Sano." Respondió suavemente.  
  
"Estás herida Kaoru?" Preguntó Kenshin olvidando completamente su usual cortesía.  
  
Kaoru sonrió notando el desliz. "Iie, solo un poco dolida. Esos perdedores no sacaron lo mejor de mí."  
  
"Che, Jou-chan, tu inquebrantable espíritu me hace llorar. No estás herida, ego dañado, nada serio ne? Así que ahora podemos seguir con nuestras vidas? preguntó, escuchando más que sintiendo el ruido de su estómago.  
  
Kaoru asintió en aceptación, feliz al no tener que decir el resto.  
  
"Que pasó con los hombres que atacaron el dojo?" preguntó Kenshin, no listo aún para dejar el tema. 'Un poco dolida' había dicho Kaoru, pero ella estaba de seguro disminuyéndolo, debía tener algunas lesiones. Una imagen mental de Kaoru siendo atacada por hombres de un Yakuza se infiltró en su cerebro, y de alguna manera eso hizo que quisiera quizá acabar a tan sólo uno de ellos por poner sus manos en su Kaoru. Tan posesivos pensamientos eran brillantes e igualmente peligrosos, porque la barrera que había construido entre ellos lenta, pero seguramente se caía. Algo para lo que no estaba listo. No aún.  
  
"Tuvimos a la policía de esa ciudad para arrestarlos e incluso unos de esta ciudad también fueron a ayudar. Gracias a Kami-sama, el Lobo no estaba allí, hubiera muerto de vergüenza si me llamaba Tanuki en frente de los alumnos de Tomizawa-sensei." Explicaba mientras trataba de borrar la culpa de los ojos de Kenshin. 'Porque tienes que hacerte eso a ti mismo?' preguntó silenciosamente. 'Siempre culpándote, no sabes que entiendo. Que no siempre puedes estar para mí. Para protegerme.' Quería decir esas palabras a él, en voz alta. Que bien podría hacer cuando él no escuchaba. !Mou! Kenshin, para alguien de tu edad de seguro eres muy terco!'  
  
"Estás segura de que no estás herida Kaoru-dono? Si quieres puedo ir por Megumi-dono para que te vea." Ofreció Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru frunció en ceño. "Estoy bien." Dijo cortantemente.  
  
"Tal vez deberías recostarte un poco de gozaru. Solo para estar"  
  
"He dicho que estoy bien! Tengo que tatuármelo en la frente?" preguntó apretando los dientes de pura frustración.  
  
"Hey! No te pongas toda gruñona con Kenshin. Sólo está preocupado por ti." Sonriendo sarcásticamente, Sano agregó, "Maa, maa futari-tomo"  
  
Cuando los dos se lo quedaron mirando con ojos sorprendidos, se encogió de hombros, "Qué? Nunca pude decir eso, además, algunas veces ustedes dos actúan peor que yo y Yahiko-chan aquí."  
  
De algún lugar cerca de ellos escucharon un suave lloriqueo de protesta. "No me llames CHAN, zoquete!" seguido de un corto resoplido que más parecía un ronquido.  
  
"Baka! Está despierto o que?" Murmuró Sano, retrocediendo. Si el chico estaba desierto, la contestación era de esperarse. El chico se quedó ahí. Sano maldijo de nuevo, levantó la vista y vio a Kaoru disculparse. 'Heh, no ves eso siempre.'  
  
"Gomen Kenshin. No quise gritarte, Sólo estoy cansada y tu siempre te preocupas mucho por mi, y, y" Su voz era una mezcla entre un débil regaño y leve confusión, se sonrojó sabiendo que le que decía no tenía sentido. "Como sea, el punto es, estoy bien, por favor deja de preocuparte." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. tratando de quitar la preocupación de los ojos violetas de Kenshin.  
  
"Daijoubu Kaoru-dono. No necesitas disculparte. Wakkatta." Hizo una ligera reverencia. la caída de su brillante cabello rojo cubrió su rostro. Era la única manera en que podía pensar para cubrir la mirada de pura necesidad de su rostro. La necesidad de abrazarla, cargarla entre sus brazos, llevarla hasta la cama y asegurarse que nadie intente lastimarla otra vez. Pero se negó a sí mismo ese deseo interno. Sería demasiado pronto. Para ella, para él. Para los dos.  
  
Volviendo a su modo juguetón pero respetuoso de vagabundo preguntó bromeando, si no enredadamente, si Kaoru quería que él le preparara su baño ofreciendo que el agua tibia aliviaría todas sus molestias.  
  
Parpadeando ante tan repentino cambio de humor, Kaoru aceptó gustosa "Eso sería genial. Arigato Kenshin. Solo voy por mis ropas. Tenlo listo dentro de cinco minutos." Luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia su cuarto. Pensando en el significado oculto del tono que Kenshin había usado con ella. Kenshin parecía estar perdiendo un poco. 'Bueno, mucho mejor.' Eso significaba que ella no tendría que usar a Ichiro-san.  
  
Inmediatamente después se sonrojó al pensar en el joven hombre que se le había propuesto solo horas atrás. 'Hablando de iluminarse rápido! Si solo Kenshin aplicase ese principio en su vida personal ella no habría aceptado salir con Ichiro-san. No es que estuviera interesada pero,"  
  
'Bueno, como sea, todavía tengo todo el día para decidir si acepto su propuesta.' Por ahora un baño caliente estaba esperándola.  
  
  
  
Afuera, Kenshin aumentaba algunos troncos más, asegurándose de que el fuego durase. Kaoru amaba tomarse largos baños. Algunas veces mientras el estaba afuera, permitía que el aroma a jazmines llenase sus sentidos y se contentaba con escuchar su suave tarareo. Se preguntaba como sería compartir tan privado momento con ella.  
  
Sobando su espalda, besando su cuello, su largo cabello negro cayendo hermosamente sobre sus pechos...  
  
"Aquí estás!" La voz de Sano lo trajo de vuelta haciéndolo chocar contra la realidad. Dolorosamente.  
  
Kenshin se puso completamente rojo. En que diablos estaba él pensando! No era posible que hubiera imaginando...  
  
"Oi! Que diablos está mal contigo? dijo Sano agachándose a su lado, mirando directamente al rostro de Kenshin. El vagabundo se veía como si estuviera sonrojado. "Por que te vez como si justo hubieras visto a Jou-chan desnuda?"  
  
Kenshin farfulló una respuesta que de alguna manera se enredó en su garganta dando como resultado tos.  
  
Sano palmeó a Kenshin en la espalda que casi causa al pelirrojo el caerse. Se rió de corazón. "Atta, Kenshin chico, nunca pensé que tendrías eso en ti!" dijo felicitando al aun sonrojado, farfullando y tosiendo vagabundo. "Bueno, tiene pezones más grandes ahora?" agregó como broma.  
  
Una mala, realizó instantáneamente cuando Kenshin le dirigió una mirada mortal. Tuvieron sus ojos un color amarillo, Sano hubiera corrido más rápido de lo que alguien puede decir 'oro'.  
  
"Sano."   
  
Esa fue toda la precaución que necesitó. "Che, Kenshin, estaba sólo bromeando." dijo Sano agitando su mano, su única manera de disculparse.  
  
"Lo sé Sano. Sólo trata de no hablar de Kaoru-dono de esa manera. Ella estaría extremadamente disgustada si te escuchara"  
  
'Si claro Kenshin. estoy seguro de que estaría tan disgustada como tu ahora.' pensó. "Hai. hai."  
  
Kenshin se paró, yéndose renuente, mentalmente notando el aroma a jazmín en el aire, señal de que Kaoru entraba en la tibia bañera, incluso escuchó el suave suspiro de placer al sentir el agua azotarse suavemente sobre su piel desnuda. Se sonrojó de nuevo. "Como sea Sano, que estás haciendo aquí, pensé que te habías ido a la clínica de Megumi-dono para decirle que Kaoru-dono había regresado a salvo?"  
  
"Bueno, es que olvidé decirte algo después de que le preguntaste a Kaoru si quería su baño." dijo Sano siguiendo a Kenshin a la entrada del dojo.  
  
Ninguno notó a Yahiko, aun soñando sobre el tatami.  
  
"Que es eso que olvidaste decirme, Sano?"  
  
Sano se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Que diablos estabas pensando?!"  
  
"Que quieres decir Sano?" preguntó Kenshin, confuso.  
  
"Donde estaba la sacudida de lágrimas, terremoto de reunión que yo estaba agonizantemente anticipando? El abrazo apasionado? Los feroces besos? La promesa de amor?" preguntó con exasperado suspiro.  
  
"Oro?" repitió Kenshin, con todo, parecía perdido ante la actuación dramática de Sanosuke.  
  
"No me digas ese 'oro' de mierda a mí! Kenshin, idiota! Dejaste que otra perfecta oportunidad se te pasara de nuevo! Como pudiste!?" Demandó Sano, disgustado ante la timidez de Kenshin.  
  
"No sé de que me estás hablando!" protestó Kenshin, de alguna manera débilmente.  
  
"Tu bien sabes a que me refiero, demonios!" farfulló Sano.  
  
"No. No lo sé." Dijo Kenshin calmadamente. Deseando evitar la siguientes palabras, que para ahora, había parcialmente memorizado.  
  
"Jou-chan! Estoy hablando de Jou-chan"  
  
"En serio?" respondió Kenshin con fingida inocencia.  
  
Sano pasó por sobre el dormido Yahiko y agarró a Kenshin por el gi. Sacudiéndolo sin sentido. 'Che este es el trabajo de Jou-chan, pero si esto es lo que necesito para llegar hasta tu dura cabeza'  
  
"Qué está mal contigo?! Ella regresa a casa después de haber peleado con una mancha de perdedores y en vez de tomarla entre tus brazos y confortarla, sigues adelante con tu juego de alegre doncella de Japón a prepararle el baño!" La respiración de Sano estaba caliente contra el rostro de Kenshin. "Ahora dime, que diablos fue todo eso?"  
  
Con sus ojos en círculos, Kenshin sacudió las manos de Sano de su gi. "Prepararle el baño?" preguntó después de que las vacas y estrellas desaparecieron de su vista.  
  
"Kuso! Kenshin! Eres abosulatamente inútil! Y no me digas que no querías tomarla entre tus brazos. Vi la mirada que tenías en el rostro. Que te está deteniendo de admitir finalmente lo que sientes?"  
  
"Kenshiiiiin! El agua está poniéndose fría! Intentas congelarme o que?"  
  
"Estoy yendo Kaoru-dono." replicó Kenshin, calladamente agradeciendo a cualquier dios que estuviese viendo por él. No estaba listo para responder a la pregunta de Sano.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!" Sano imitó a Kenshin alejándose.  
  
"Hey, Sano, donde estás yendo?" preguntó Kenshin.  
  
Te diría que ésta es otra oportunidad para tan solo atravesar esa puerta y calentarla tu mismo, pero me imagino que tan solo me vas a 'oro'rear. Cual es el caso. No es como si nunca te vayas a dar cuenta de lo que te estás perdiendo. Tal vez nunca lo hagas." Sano se detuvo un momento y luego volteó. "Un día te darás cuenta y va a ser un poco tarde. Hay muchos chicos allí afuera, la mayoría de ellos tiene buenos ojos también y el coraje para ir y sacar a Jou-chan fuera. No estoy diciendo que ella salte a cualquier chico, pero a la velocidad en que ustedes dos están yendo. No podría culparla tampoco si es que lo hace." Con eso Sano dio la vuelta y continuó su camino. La palabra 'Aku' cogiendo el primer rayo del sol.  
  
"Sano!" llamó Kenshin, desesperado por que su amigo le dijera que estaba bromeando, que Kaoru esperaría por él, que ella le pertenecía sólo a él.  
  
  
Sano nunca volteo, se encogió de hombros y le dijo, con todo el sarcasmo que pudo juntar: "Me voy a la clínica de la mujer Zorro, donde voy a jugar a la alegre doncella, limpiando sus jeringas". Su sombra desapareció al voltear la esquina.  
  
Dejando a Kenshin parado solo. Sintiéndose solo. Suspiró, dejando que las palabras de Sano se asentaran. El sabía suficientemente bien que era la verdad, pero si otro, un chico más digno cogía la atención de Kaoru, el simplemente se haría a un lado y la vería irse? De eso ya no estaba tan seguro.  
  
  
Notas del Autor:  
Ok, no estuvo tan mal, o sí? Pero de nuevo, cuantos fics han leído con el mismo argumento? Ugh! Lo odio cuando sé que es lo que está mal con mi historia. C&C son bienvenidos. A la segunda parte (es este el momento para suplicar?)  
* Amo haiku. Escribo los haiku, con Kaoru (obviamente) en mi mente. Espero que suene bien. 


	3. Capítulo 2

ESTE FANFIC PERTENECE A YUKI-SAN. Yo soy solo la traductora... snif!!  
  
  
Título Original: A date with a Senpai  
Autora: Yuki  
User ID: 29220  
E-mail:tanukigirl@edsamail.com.ph  
  
  
Una cita con un Senpai  
Capítulo 2  
  
*Dos corazones encuentran su camino  
no importa cuan lejos parezca  
necesita de un pequeño empujo.  
  
  
Kaoru había dormido tranquilamente después del almuerzo. Con todo el ruido que Yahiko se había encargado de hacer ella se preguntó fugazmente porque lo había dejado vivo. Miró a Yahiko cuando hizo otro comentario sobre como ella lo había malinterpretado sólo porque se había preocupado por ella y estaba tratando de levantarla para que no perdiera de la cena.  
  
Bueno, echándole agua fría no era exactamente una 'buena idea', como Yahiko lo había hecho ver, para levantarla. "Tocando la puerta no la despertó, me imaginé que era la única manera de levantar a la Busu Durmiente."  
  
Agregando a la lista estaba el hecho de que había dicho en frente de Kenshin ni más ni menos, que ella roncaba peor que un Sagara ebrio, quien adherió "ronca como el cerdo del infierno." Acompañado por la alegre risa de Yahiko. Si Kenshin no hubiera interferido Sano hubiera dado su último respiro.  
  
Los nervios de ese chico. Si ellos tenían que llamar a Megumi al dojo y aplicar primeros auxilios a Yahiko, se lo merecía. Aun así ella se había disculpado por el gran chichón en su cabeza, que requirió un vendaje para mantener las hierbas sobre al hinchado chinchón.  
  
Todo fue olvidado hasta que Kaoru y Sano habían visto a Yahiko con el vendaje puesto y había estallado en carcajadas, sujetandose entre ellos y luchando por controlarse. Yahiko, entonces empezó con el juego de miradas, que había continuado hasta la hora de la cena.  
  
No habían notado las miradas de Megumi y Kenshin cuando miraban a la tanuki y a la gallina sujetándose entre ellos, manos entrelazadas, los rostros casi tocándose. De cualquier manera, esta no iba a ser una tarde tranquila como Kaoru había planeado.  
  
Kaoru le dirigió a Yahiko otra miraba venenosa.  
  
Yahiko respondió la mirada, su vendaje cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza con erizado cabello saliendo por toda posible dirección.  
'Que había allí para no reir' pensó Kaoru luchando contra nuevas ganas de reir. Si ella perdía el control Sanosuke la seguiría rápidamente. Que era lo que todos estaban evitando en este momento.  
  
"Que estás mirando Busu?"  
  
Los ojos de Kaoru gritaban por pelea verbal de la peor clase y Kenshin fue rápido en saltar entre ellos "Ya, ya, ustedes dos." Les advirtió gentilmente, "Deberíamos comer la cena ne?".  
  
"No me mires a mi! La vieja bruja de allí está mirándome después de casi mandarme hasta el olvido tengo el derecho de mirarla también."  
  
"Yahiko-chan" dijo Sanosuke dirigiéndole la segunda mirada de muerte del día. "Callate y come."  
  
Yahiko murmuró algo, pero obedeció. Y pronto estaba llenando su boca con lo que Kenshin había preparado de cena. "Es bueno que alguien aquí pueda cocinar comida decente. Ser estropeado todos los días afecta a mi joven cuerpo. Sería una tragedia que el próximo gran samurai del Japón muera por envenenamiento. Y a las manos de su propio sensei!" dijo con la boca llena de comida, temblando ante el pensamiento.  
  
  
Kaoru apretó los dientes y le dio una mirada helada. "Los comentarios no pedidos sobre mi cocina no son aceptados esta coche, si lo prefieres te puedo votar fuera para que pases la noche con el chico gallina, ahí puedes continuar con tus insultos!" asentó bastante maduramente.  
  
"Jou-chan!" protestó Sano, un poco herido de que su único aliado se haya volteado en su contra también.  
  
"Bueno, está bien, Sano puede quedarse en tu cuarto mientras tu duermes en el dojo." enmendó Kaoru lanzándole a Sano una brillante sonrisa.  
  
"Yatta!" dijo Sano levantando su puño al aire. "Escuchaste eso yahiko-chan! No tiene caso ir en contra de mi y la tanuki!" añadió con un giño dirigido hacia Kaoru.  
  
Megumi giró sus ojos. "Bueno, bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí? Los cerebros de mono se están juntando para dominar el mundo y están empezando por un indefenso y herido niño pequeño." Dijo Megumi palmeando a Yahiko en la cabeza.  
  
"No soy indefenso niño pequeño!" arguyó Yahiko, "Te consedo lo de herido, pero indefenso? Pero me agrada que la sofisticada, inteligente, agraciada no-tomboy Megumi sepa como actuar como una dama. No como alguien que yo conosco" agregó Yahiko.  
  
"Tu, pequeño mocoso!" siseó Kaoru. "No soy una TOMBOY!" Kaoru se avalanzó hacía Yahiko lista para agarrar su gi y estrangularlo hasta que muera.  
  
Sanosuke alentó mientras que Megumi soltaba un grito de sorpresa.  
  
Kenshin fue el único que tuvo la suficiente cordura para sujetar a Kaoru por la cintura y tratar de jalarla hacia abajo.  
  
El cuerpo de Kaoru contra el suyo cuando se debatía por quedar libre de su abrazo se sentía maravillosamente bien y calido. El notó que las curvas de Kaoru encajaban exactamente en el contorno de su cuerpo. Perdiendo un poco de su cordura, se levantó un poco y fue capaz de captar el aroma a jazmines.  
  
'Kami, si es así como se sentiría abrazarla...'  
  
"Uh, Ken-san, puedes dejarla ir ya. Tanuki-chan se está portando apropiadamente ahora."  
  
Con un sobresalto, Kenshin soltó un poco su abrazo y se encontró a sí mismo mirando a los cuestionantes ojos color cielo de Kaoru. Cierto era que ella había dejado de querer escapar en cuando sintió el abrazo de Kenshin.  
  
Le tomo medio segundo a Kenshin el finalmente dejarla ir, depositándola suavmente sobre su asiento. Su mente daba volteretas por haber estado tan cerca de ella. "Go-gomen, sessha, sessha, estaba, uh, solo intentaba..."  
  
"Yah, yah, sabemos. No tienes que explicarte." Interrumpió Sano, sabiendo que Kenshin no sería capaz de terminar la oración, menos aún tener sentido.  
  
Kaoru abrió la boca para decir algo, la cerró, la abrió de nuevo y luego decidió que probablemente terminaría diciendo algo estúpido, y la cerró de nuevo.  
  
Sanosuke no podía sino reir, "Dejame hablar por ti Jou-chan." Volteando hacia Kenshin, Sano lo miró seriamente y dijo: "Mou! Kenshin! Pudiste haberme besado justo aquí y ahí. Y tal vez.... tal vez... OW! Chikuso Jou-chan eso duele!"  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke…."  
  
Kenshin se puso del color de su cabello al entender las palabras de Sano, solo podía mirar a Kaoru quien trataba de golpearlo con su siempre listo booken.  
  
"Kaoru-sensei! Kaoru-sensei!" todos miraron por donde provenían las voces.  
  
"Por que estarían buscándome a éstas horas?" medio murmuró Kaoru levantándose.  
  
Kenshin se le adelantó. "Iré a ver Kaoru-dono, deberías quedarte aquí." Decía mientras ya salía del cuarto.  
  
Kaoru fue rápida en seguirlo girando sus ojos. "Geesh, son solo niños, Kenshin."  
  
Mirandose entre ellos los otros tres decidieron que algo interesante estaba sucediendo y los siguieron hasta la entrada frontal.  
  
Los dos chicos estaban parados a las puertas del dojo. Los dos vestían el mismo diseño de uniforme gris, parecido al de Kaoru, pero él había distinguido un dragón azul en el hombro derecho, el uniforme oficial de la escuela de Tomizawa-sensei. El primer chico parecía ser más joven que Kaoru pero mayor que Yahiko, quince como máximo. Era flacucho, pero su compañero, probablemente de doce años era regordete con mejillas rosadas. El menor sonrió en cuanto Kaoru salió por detrás del pequeño pelirrojo.  
  
"Konichiwa Kaoru-sensei." Saludaron al mismo tiempo, con la acostumbrada inclinación.  
  
"Konichiwa Kei-kun y Shin-kun. Estos son mis amigos" Dijo señalando a los tres espías escondidos tras la pared. Tosiendo el trio sonrió calidamente a los niños saliendo de su escondite, no había porque esconderse más. El trio continuó observandolos con brillantes y curiosos ojos.  
  
"Konichiwa minna!" saludó el más pequeño entusiasmadamente.  
  
Kaoru sonrió al resto, con la excepción de Kenshin por supuesto, gruñeron un saludo. Ella volteó hacia los dos otra vez. "Qué los trae a usted dos aquí? Hay algún problema en el dojo de Tomizawa-sensei?" preguntó preocupadamente.  
  
"Oh no! Kaoru-sensei, nosotros, uh, nosotros sólo queríamos agradecerle por la ayuda de ayer. Fue muy gentil de su parte el asistirnos." Dijo el mayor, más formal con otra inclinación.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu Kaoru-sensei!" el más pequeño gritó. Mostrándo a Kaoru una voraz sonrisa antes de inclinarse.  
  
Todos notaron las mejillas de Kaoru, que se habían puesto de un tono rojizo. "Oh, no fue nada. Nos ayudamos unos a otros en tiempos de necesidad, ne?" ella dijo alegremente.  
  
Esto pareció tranquilizar al chico mayor, quien ellos se enteraron luego por Kaoru se llamaba Keisuke. El parecía distraido y nervioso pero oyendo los amigables saludos de Kaoru sonrió y se aproximó a Kaoru sacando una carta y dándosela a ella.  
  
"Una carta, de Ichiro-san. El dice que siente mucho no poder venir aquí personalmente a agradecerte, nuestro sensei le pidió que hiciera algunos trabajos. El dice que está esperando verte mañana." Con eso le entregó a Kaoru la carta y retrocedió hasta ocupar su antigua posición al lado de Shin-kun.  
  
Ella estaba sonrojada y no pasó desapercibido para nadie que estuviese viendo la escena. "Oh. Arigato" Dijo un poco confundida. "Bueno, diganle que aprecio mucho su consideración. Hay algo más? Desearían pasar y cenar con nosotros? Ella preguntó.  
  
Los dos, Sano y Yahiko inconcientemente empezaron a sacudir sus cabezas. No había comida suficiente, y ellos sabían muy bien quien tendría que sacrificarse si los chicos aceptaban la invitación a cenar.  
Por suerte, ellos rechazaron la invitación de Kaoru. Despidiéndose con la mano, el rostro del más pequeño se iluminó de pronto como si recordase algo vital. Dio otra gran sonrisa, y anunció para que todo el Japón pueda escuchar, "Kaoru-sensei, a Ichiro-san le gustas! Y a todos en el dojo!"  
  
Golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano, Keisuke cogió al pequeño por el cuello y empezó a arrastralo. "Gomen ne Kaoru-sensei! Aquí, Shin-kun..."  
  
Shin-kun se soltó del abrazo de Keisuke, "Honto ni Kaoru-sensei! Shin-kun no miente! Kaoru-sensei, "se detuvo y luego terminó con una gran reverencia, "Kawaii! Incluso Kei-kun aquí lo dice!"  
  
Kaoru no sabía si abrazar al niño o desmayarse de vergüenza. Todos estaban asombrados de los dos chicos, solo Kenshin parecía concordar abiertamente con lo de "Kawaii".  
  
Keisuke cubrio la boca de Shin, disculpandose mientras atravesaban la entrada. "Gomen. Gomen."  
  
Al último minuto Shin volteó, muy tarde para Keisuke para cogerlo, "Vamos a verte mañana ne?" preguntó.  
  
"Hai!" Kaoru retornó su sonrisa.  
  
"Todos los senpai estarán muuuuyyyyy felices de verte!" anunció.  
  
Keisuke lo sujetó antes de que dijera algo más humillante.  
  
"Ja! " dijo Shin con un movimiento de su mano.  
  
Esa fue la última palabra que escucharon, ahogada por el sonido de los grillos al mismo tiempo que sus visitantes desaparecían en la oscuridad.  
  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2 


	4. Capítulo 3

ESTE FANFIC PERTENECE A YUKI-SAN. Yo soy solo la traductora... snif!!  
  
  
Título Original: A date with a Senpai  
Autora: Yuki  
User ID: 29220  
E-mail:tanukigirl@edsamail.com.ph  
  
***indica flashbacks  
  
Una cita con un Senpai  
Capítulo 3  
  
Las noches me llevan a ti  
alguna vez sueñas conmigo  
mientras te veo dormir?  
  
  
"Oohh, todos los senpai estarán tan felices de verte Kaoru-sensei-kawaii!" dijeron Sano y Yahiko riendo, su interrumpida pelea había sido olvidada.  
  
"Cállense!" gritó Kaoru por lo que parecía la centésima vez.  
  
Sonriéndose, ambos se miraron y empezaron otra vez.  
  
"Oh! Kaoru-sensei-kawaii, todos los senpai estarán tan felices de verte!" A todos les gustas Kaoru-sensei-kawaii!!!"  
  
Terminaron en el piso, sujetándose el estómago, riéndose como un puñado de hienas locas.  
  
Megumi suspiró mientras acariciaba su largo cabello "Tienes un don para encontrar y adoptar mocosos inmaduros Kaoru."  
  
Sano le lanzó una desafiante mirada. Yahiko sacó la lengua.  
  
"Está bien, Hs. Inmaduros. Bueno, mejor me voy yendo. Dr. Genzai debe estar preocupado por mí." Se levantó y alisó su uniforme azul. "Háblame sobre este Ichiro-san mañana, los chicos que entregan una carta de amor deberían venir con una tarjeta de advertencia." Miró desdeñosamente a Sanosuke y a Yahiko. "Demonios, todos los hombres deberían venir con una." Se volteó hacia Kaoru, "Salvarían a nosotras chicas toda una agonizante búsqueda por el Sr. Correcto."  
  
Kaoru se la quedó mirando enarcando las cejas. Estaba segura que se le escapó algo.  
  
"Bueno, Chica Tanuki, parece que tengo que enseñarte una o dos cosas sobre muchachos ne?"  
  
"Jou-chan no la escuches. Si lo haces, vas a terminar como una vieja solterona con cientos de gatos viviendo contigo." murmuró Sano mientras se levantaba dejando a Yahiko con la cara aplastada contra el suelo.  
  
Megumi cogió su oreja y la jaló lo más que pudo. "Qué fue eso Sanosuke?"  
  
"Nada. Dije que, uh, hay un montón de gatos sueltos en las calles así que déjame llevarte a tu casa." Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
"Hmm, Sano no baka, escuché lo que dijiste. Soy una experta con los hombres y puedo asegurarte que Kaoru-chan está en buenas manos, si escucha todo lo que tengo que decirle claro."  
  
"Si eres tan experta no deberías hacer trucos de kitsune en mí sólo para atraer mi atención." respondió engreídamente.  
  
"Como sea, tengo un consejo para ti Jou-chan. Por que no sales con ese Ichiro-san? No sabes si es el hombre." Dijo mirando fijamente a Kenshin. "Si resulta ser un tremendo idiota, estoy seguro de que puedes patear su trasero y siempre puedes contar conmigo para darle una lección que de seguro no olvidará por no tratarte bien. Heh estoy seguro de que Kenshin estaría feliz de dar una mano o dos, ne Kenshin?"  
  
"Orooro!" dijo con las mejillas ligeramente pintadas de rosa, escondido por la brillante caída de su cabello cuando bajó la cabeza repentinamente interesado en al algún lugar entre sus tobillos y el piso. Sano dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.  
  
"Bueno, ano, estoy uh segura, lo que sea Sano." respondió vagamente Kaoru. 'Por que está todo el mundo haciendo tanto alboroto de esto?  
  
"Los veo mañana. Preferiblemente en el desayuno." dijo Sano mientras se dirigía con Megumi al patio del dojo.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Ken-san. Espero que sueñes conmigo! dijo Megumi con un seductor guiño.  
  
"MEGUMI!!!" chilló Kaoru arremetiendo contra ella.  
  
"O-oyasumi nasai Megumi-dono." Se las arregló para decir Kenshin de entre las dos mujeres.  
  
"Oro!" dijeron Yahiko y Sano al mismo tiempo riendo alegremente a los sonrojados Kenshin y Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin se quedó en la puerta hasta que ya no pudo ver la sombra de Sano. Yahiko anunció que estaba listo para retirarse pero Kaoru le dijo que limpiara la mesa primero. Gruñendo maldiciones, se dirigió hacia la cocina. Kenshin miró a Kaoru pero la encontró mirando distraídamente a la carta que le había entregado. "Kaoru-dono, hay algo malo?"  
  
"Qu-e, no. Todo está bien. Yo, yo debería acostarme. Tengo un largo día por delante." dijo suavemente.  
  
"Hai, sería lo mejor que descansaras de gozaru."  
  
"Así que, um, oyasumi nasai Kenshin."  
  
"Oyasumi Kaoru-dono." respondió mirándola calladamente mientras ella se dirigía hacia su dormitorio. Después de unos minutos fue a chequear a Yahiko y encontró que él ya había terminado su tarea. Con un suspiro se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Estaba a punto de abrir su puerta cuando notó una luz dentro de la habitación de Kaoru. Silenciosamente caminó hasta la habitación de ella. Su puerta no estaba aun cerrada y podía ver a través de una abertura casi toda el cuarto. Ella estaba en la esquina más lejana e inmediatamente volteó la vista al ver que se estaba quitando su yukata. No tan rápidamente como hubiera querido, solo lo necesario para ver los hombros desnudos de Kaoru y suficiente para ocasionar una reacción 'biológica' en su cuerpo. Aguantando la respiración escuchó el suave sonido de las ropas e intentó no imaginar 'cosas'.  
  
  
'Kenshin no baka! Desde cuando te convertiste semejante pervertido' se regañó a sí mismo. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era ir a su habitación antes de que...  
  
  
Estaba en la mitad del giro cuando captó la imagen de Kaoru sentada sobre su futón. Su cabello no estaba atado con la cinta que usualmente usaba y sus largas trenzas negras caían graciosamente por sus hombros y espalda. El se detuvo incapaz de hacer nada más que observarla. Se encontró a sí mismo un poco falto de aire cuando ella ladeó la cabeza, mostrando su perfil. Ella se veía tan fresca vistiendo un interior de kimono amarillo pálido; Kenshin reconoció que ella no necesitaba de peinados extravagantes o vestidos para realzar su belleza. Tal vez no tenía las miradas detenedoras de corazón de Tomoe, pero su calor interno y belleza sobresalían.  
  
Las sombras resaltaban su rostro dándole un aura de simplicidad y hermosura. No había dudas de por que el no podía respirar, ella era una imagen que había que tallar en mármol. El silencio sobresaltó a Kenshin, estaba medio asustado de que Kaoru lo notara. Los latidos de su corazón sonaban tan fuertes a sus oídos. Deseaba que el silencio se rompiera por un segundo para que pudiera volver a respirar normalmente.  
  
Ella no mostró signos de haber notado su presencia, después de unos momentos dejó escapar un suspiro y sacó un pedazo de papel de debajo de su almohada. El reconoció el papel inmediatamente. Era la carta de Ichiro-san. Ella parecía insegura de que hacer luego, pero después de apretar la carta tan fuertemente que casi se arrugó, ella finalmente la abrió.  
  
El sabía que no debería estar observándola. No debería estar acechándola desde su puerta como una sombra mortal invadiendo su privacidad, pero él quería saber como esta carta podría afectarlos. Cuando ella apretó la carta, el deseó rápidamente que ella simplemente la tirara en algún rincón de su cuarto. El sabía que estaba actuando egoístamente, que otra cosa se suponía que el debía sentir? Asustado de la intensidad de sus emociones, que estaban bordeando entre los intensos celos y una poderosa necesidad de entrar y decirle lo que su corazón prácticamente le gritaba cada día desde que él se quedó aquí en este dojo, se forzó a sí mismo a regresar a su habitación.  
  
Kaoru miró la carta casi sin leer las palabras. Ella sabía, de alguna manera, lo que estaba escrito en ella. Tragó saliva. Como Ichiro-san podía decir semejantes cosas de ella? No la había conocido el tiempo suficiente, pero  
Bueno, no era culpa de Kaoru el ser maravillosamente encantadora y ¿ella mencionó maravillosa maestra de kendo?  
  
Se ruborizó al recordar su conversación de esa mañana con Ichi-san. Ella acababa de terminar de patear los traseros de los yakuzas y estaba a punto de irse a casa cuando tímidamente Ichiro-san se le había acercado.  
  
****  
  
Ella sacudió el sudor que caía de su frente, cerró los ojos al levantar su hombro derecho. Un poco dolida pero el estúpido yakuza pelo-parado que la había golpeado con una shinai debería estar sintiéndose mucho peor después de que ella lo tiró al suelo. Satisfecha con el pensamiento ajustó su cola y estaba lista para irse a casa. El viento sopló suavemente sobre su rostro, ella cerró los ojos y respiró calmadamente. Kenshin no estaría muy feliz si ella le decía que era lo que había pasado. Estaba ilesa, sería mejor si se callaba todo aquel incidente. El siempre tendía a sobre-actuar cuando algo le ocurría a ella. Incluso por las cosas más triviales, como irse a una estúpida excursión o tener un dolor de estómago por comer mucho, mojarse con la lluvia llevaría a Kenshin a preocuparse por que ella se enfermase y también estaba aquella ocasión cuando... sus pensamientos se vieron rudamente interrumpidos cuando la intensidad del viento hizo que abriera sus ojos.  
  
Alguien estaba detrás de ella.  
  
Tomando una posición defensiva volteó rápidamente contra su asaltante sólo para encontrar a Tomizawa-sensei con uno de sus alumnos.  
  
"Oh! Tomizawa-sensei, era usted." Suspiró aliviada, una pelea por día era suficiente para ella. Se inclinó y disculpó por actuar tan extrañamente.  
  
Tomizawa sonrió, "está bien estar un poco alerta Kaoru-chan. Sólo quería agradecerte por asistirme hoy y disculparme también por involucrarte en problemas."  
  
Las disculpas duraron por cinco minutos y para entonces Ichiro-san, el estudiante número uno de Yaminobu había quedado prendido de la joven mujer. Era tiempo para Tomizawa de irse y ser interrogado por la policía, pero Ichiro-sam no tenía ninguna prisa. Parado en frente de Kaoru-sensei, se encontraba incapaz de hablar.  
  
"Si?" ella preguntó amablemente.  
  
"Bueno, yo, uh. Yo soy Onoda Ichiro." dijo, sintiéndose increíblemente estúpido.  
  
Kaoru levantó una ceja. "Bueno, como estás Ichiro-san? Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?"  
  
"Yo, ano, yo estaba pensando, quiero decir gracias por tu ayuda y..."  
  
"No tienes que agradecerme de nuevo. Tu sensei ha hecho un gran trabajo haciéndolo." Ella le sonrió hasta que notó que Ichiro se la quedaba mirando, más bien como si se la quedara mirando soñadoramente. "Ichiro-san estás bien? No te golpearon en la cabeza o algo así? Tengo una amiga doctor y quizá ella pueda ayudarte o algo su nombre es Takani Megumi y vive cerca de mi dojo..."  
  
"Daijoubu Kaoru-sensei." la interrumpió Ichiro. El no estaba herido. Era peor.  
  
Estaba enamorado.  
  
"Yo uh, yo sólo quería decirte que..." parecía tener algunos problemas en decir las palabras. Tomo un largo respiro y dijo, "Kaoru-sensei, Yo uh, yo creo que eres, um, ano, me darías el honor de llevarte a cenar? Alguna vez? Tal vez?" Había una nota de esperanzada resignación en su voz.  
  
Kaoru podía sentir en color subiendo en sus mejillas "Cena?" repitió, sus grandes ojos azules sorprendidos. 'Si Kaoru, cena, tu estúpida chica tanuki! Ichiro te está preguntando si pueden salir en una cita!' le informó una voz en su cabeza.  
  
Una cita. La palabra se registró en un cabeza. Kaoru lo miró boquiabierta. Ichiro me está invitando a salir? En una cita? Como los dos en una cita? Ella tragó la saliva difícilmente. Ella estaba entre decir si debido a la sorpresa o no porque, bueno, por que no era Kenshin. Escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras le dijo a Ichiro la cosa más obvia. "Bueno, um, estoy realmente honrada de que quieras salir conmigo." Tragó saliva. Hey, esto va a ser difícil. Esa mirada...  
  
"Pero..." dijo Ichiro con un ligero quiebre en su voz, el realmente no estaba listo para escuchar a Kaoru rechazarlo pero si esa era su decisión sabía que tenía que aceptarla como un hombre.  
  
"Yo lo siento mucho, pero no puedo." dijo Kaoru lo más gentilmente que pudo.  
  
"Por que no?"  
  
"No hagas esto difícil." dijo Kaoru lentamente "Es solo que, bueno, yo, uh..."  
  
Ichiro no era el mejor estudiante por nada, era conocido por su determinación y el habiendo dañado su ego con su rechazo a salir con él no importaría realmente si de cualquier manera ella lo rechazaba totalmente. "Qué? realmente soy tan poco atractivo?" empujó gentilmente.  
  
Los ojos de Kaoru se agrandaron de la sorpresa, no podía creer que el no estuviese al tanto de cuan apuesto era. Por supuesto que no tenía cautivantes ojos violetas o brillante cabello rojo pero nadie podía ser perfecto.  
  
Ichiro tenía esa mirada de chico-de-al-lado que lo hacía atractivo. Como le que quisieras llevar a la casa de tus padres. Sus vivaces ojos marrones era tibios y brillantes con emociones no escondidas por ella. Cuando el sonreía hacia que su rostro brillara, pero aun así...  
  
"Ichiro eres uno de los chicos más atractivos que yo haya conocido. Y realmente me siento feliz que de entre tantas chicas de por aquí me hayas escogido a mí. Pero lo siento. No puedo salir contigo." ella dijo lentamente, no deseando lastimar sus sentimientos. "Hay alguien más en mi vida en éste momento. Así que ves..."  
  
"No veo nada." dijo él tercamente. "El es, el es tu prometido?"  
  
"Bueno, um, actualmente no. Pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros, um, no tenemos un... arreglo." dijo ella buscando por palabras que pudieses describir su relación con Kenshin.  
  
"Por favor, sólo piénsalo." l volteo y se alejó sin decir nada más. Sin más que una mirada hacia ella.  
Y ella lo vio irse. Se quedó sola sintiéndose una total imbécil. Esta conversación había oficialmente malogrado su día.  
  
  
*****Fin del flashback (lo siento si fue muy largo)  
  
Kaoru se quedó mirando el techo. 'Por que estás diciendo que no Kaoru?' interrumpió una voz en su cabeza. 'Es sólo una cita. No como si te fueras a casar con el o algo. Sabes, eres una mujer brillante. Sales con otro chico, Kenshin se queda en la casa sólo preguntándose en donde estás, con quien estás y que estás haciendo...captas el mensaje aquí? Una imagen mental de Kenshin apareció en su cabeza: "Sessha, Kaoru-dono...sessha no es digno de ti. Sessha tiene un pasado oscuro. Sessha tiene las manos manchadas de sangre...Sessha BLAH BLAH BLAH…BLAH  
  
Tal vez esto lo saque de su fiesta de pena, pensó, pero otra vez, ella no quería usar a Ichiro para conseguir a Kenshin. Ichiro era demasiado especial para ser tratado de esa manera y seguramente ella podía usar otras tácticas para atrapar al terco vagabundo sin herir los sentimientos de nadie.  
  
'DEMONIOS Kaoru! Esta es la primera vez que un chico te mira y ni siquiera menciona la palabra Tanuki! Tan solo di si. Dale una oportunidad.'  
  
Ella rechazó la idea. El decir si significaría traicionar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y además ella no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Ichiro. Ellos podían ser amigos, pero nada más. Su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más. No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Ichiro pedía tan poco de ella. Una cena sonaba bien pero...  
  
Diablos, Siempre está ese pero.  
  
Porque iba a ser su culpa si el se prendó de ella. Por que iba a ser su culpa el haber nacido encantadora y linda!  
  
Probablemente sólo debería darle un buen golpe a Ichiro-san en la cabeza. Tal vez eso cambie por completo su perspectiva sobre ella, de esa manera ella no tendría que sentirse tan mal con toda la situación. Dando un gran suspiro de sufrimiento cerró los ojos durmió.  
  
Soñó con ambos Kenshin e Ichiro.  
  
Ojos violetas llenos de gran pasión escondida tras ondeante cabello rojo.  
  
Tibios ojos marrones, suplicantes, preguntándole "por que?"  
  
  
FIN DE CAPÍTULO 3 


	5. Capítulo 4

ESTE FANFIC PERTENECE A YUKI-SAN. Yo soy solo la traductora... snif!!  
  
  
Título Original: A date with a Senpai  
Autora: Yuki  
User ID: 29220  
E-mail:tanukigirl@edsamail.com.ph  
  
  
Una cita con un Senpai  
Capítulo 4  
  
  
Estoy más determinado  
a capturar tu frágil corazón  
cuanto más me alejas de ti  
  
  
Kenshin estaba preparando el desayuno. No durmió mucho esa noche, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso. Dos veces había ido a la habitación de Kaoru. Primero chequeó si es que aun estaba despierta. Después de arreglar las mantas que ella había pateado mientras dormía, prometió quedarse en su propio cuarto por el resto de la noche.  
  
La segunda vez ... sólo quería observarla. Estaba tratando de ignorar el hecho de que sus visitas nocturnas al cuarto de Kaoru se estaban volviendo más frecuentes. Se estaba acostumbrado a quedarse con ella en las solitarias horas de la noche y a veces hasta casi el amanecer. Simplemente ahí, viéndola dormir.  
  
Yahiko se paró en la puerta de la cocina frotándose los ojos. "Ohayou Kenshin. Qué hay de desayuno?"  
  
Kenshin volteó hacia él y sonrió, "Lo usual. Sopa Miso y saahimi con daikons."  
  
Yahiko hizo una mueca. "Bueno, al menos eso es mucho mejor que una de las cocciones envenenadas de la Busu."  
  
"Te has levantado temprano Yahiko. Ésta es la primera vez que te despiertas antes que Kaoru-dono. Debes estar ansioso por la práctica de hoy."  
  
"Heh, ahora si que Kaoru va a ver. He perfeccionado el movimiento que me enseñó la semana pasada. Será linda una pequeña venganza por el chinchón en mi cabeza." anunció tirándose en el suelo y tomándose el té de la mesa, no importándole mucho que fuese de Kenshin o que no le haya siquiera pedido permiso para beberlo, no que a Kenshin le importara de todas maneras.  
  
  
"Oro!" dijo Kenshin y sonrió a Yahiko. Realmente estaba mejorando en estos días y él personalmente había visto sus improvisaciones. Kaoru era ciertamente una buena maestra, una de las cosas sobre ella que él admiraba. "Yahiko te importaría ir y despertar a Kaoru-dono. Ya ha pasado su hora de levantarse. Tiene una clase temprano en el dojo de Yaminabu-san. Odiaría que perdiera el desayuno."  
  
Yahiko gruñó pero se levantó de donde estaba. "Busu duerme como un tronco. Que gran sensei! Me hace levantar incluso antes de que amanezca y ella puede dormitar hasta la hora que quiere!" Su rostro se iluminó de pronto y una maliciosa sonrisa empezó a crecer en su rostro.  
  
Kenshin conocía esa mirada. "Y Yahiko, trata de no echarle agua esta vez. Podría coger un resfriado o algo."  
  
Yahiko ya estaba a mitad del camino del dojo cuando volteó y sonrió a Kenshin, "No haría eso. No quiero que te preocupes demasiado por ella. Trataré de pensar en algo más, no Kenshin?" con eso salió rápidamente del cuarto, pensando en ideas sobre como fastidiar a Kaoru.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru miró a Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko le sonrió benevolentemente.  
  
Habían comenzado el desayuno y ya casi terminaban. Durante todo el desayuno Kenshin había pensado en que pudo haber hecho Yahiko para que Kaoru se levantara de mal humor. La pelea que surgió después de que Kenshin le había pedido a Yahiko que levantara a Kaoru fue suficiente para llamar la atención de algunos vecinos. Uno incluso sugirió el llamar a la policía, algo que Kenshin rechazó amablemente. Para la hora en que la pelea había finalmente terminado los dos, Kaoru y Yahiko estaban maldiciendo como lunáticos. El se encogió ante la idea. Tal vez no era bueno para Kaoru y Yahiko el discutir con Sanosuke, los dos habían cogido algunas de sus palabras favoritas.  
  
  
"Muy bien ustedes dos. Díganme que pasó así podremos solucionarlo."  
  
"Nah, voy a esperar a Sano. El definitivamente morirá después que escuche esto." dijo Yahiko con un movimiento de su mano.  
  
  
'Morirá' Había escuchado a Yahiko correctamente. Volteó hacia Kaoru quien tenía una aspecto amenazador. "Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Como si ella te fuese a decir esta!" dijo Yahiko a través de las tres onigiris de su boca.  
  
Kaoru apretó los dientes. El estúpido niño había leído la carta de amor de Ichiro. Su rostro ardió al recordar levantarse sólo para encontrar a Yahiko mirándola con una gran sonrisa aplastada en su cara y empezar a recitar la carta de Ichiro palabra por palabra.  
  
'Oooooh ese estúpido, estúpido idiota!'  
  
"Jou-chan! Kenshin! Hay alguien en casa!"  
  
"Aquí Sano!" lo llamó Kenshin.  
  
"Baka! Por supuesto que sabe donde estamos. El primer lugar a donde entra aquí en el dojo es la cocina." farfulló Kaoru.  
  
"Hiya minna!" dijo Sano sentándose al lado de Kaoru. Recibió los saludos de todos menos de Kaoru. "Ignorándome de nuevo ne Jou-chan?"  
  
"Hmmph!" dijo Kaoru cruzando los brazos.  
  
"Ah! Esto es sobre la broma de anoche. Vamos Jou-chan no te molestes. Eres linda y lo sabes. Así que, estoy perdonado ahora?"  
  
"Querrás decir: Puedo comer ahora?" dijo Kaoru girando los ojos una falsa sonrisa en los labios.  
  
"Kenshin, tu mujer es brillante!" dijo Sano acercándose hacia el vagabundo y dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
  
"Oro!" dijo Kenshin notando a Kaoru sonrojarse. Se veía linda, especialmente cuando hacía eso. Apreciaba el gesto alentador en la mirada baja de Kaoru.  
  
"Ah, cabeza de gallina, tu improvisación es impecable!" dijo Yahiko usando la palabra que había aprendido del Dr. Genzai el otro día.  
  
Sano lo miró desdeñosamente. "Buena elección de palabras mocoso." Volteó hacia la comida. "Hmmm no exactamente la comida del Akabeko, pero habrá que arreglarse." Empezó a alcanzar la bandeja con sashimi cuando Yahiko rápidamente la alejó de él. "Oi! Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Escucha idiota. Me metí en muchos problemas sólo pa..." notó la mirada curiosa de Kenshin y Kaoru. "Uh, quiero decir... hablamos luego." Dejó ir la bandeja y observó a Sano devorar la comida. No podía creer que Sano hubiese olvidado el plan que el mismo chico gallina había pensado.  
  
Yahiko realmente no había leído la carta de Ichiro para molestar a la Busu, el tenía, o mejor, ellos tenían mejores intenciones sobre porque leer y memorizar la sentimental, empalagosa carta. Claro que Sano podía estar solamente pretendiendo no tener idea de lo que él estaba hablando. Sonrió cuando entendió, 'por supuesto! Nosotros supuestamente actuaríamos como si todo fuera como ayer. O de otra manera Busu podría tener la impresión de que tramamos algo! Algo que por supuesto no era cierto. Volteo hacia Sano para hacerle una señal de que entendía su manera de actuar sobre guardar el plan en secreto pero terminó bobo al ver al hombre en frente de él.  
  
Todos estaban ocupados mirando con fascinación como Sano tragaba toda la comida en un parpadeo, preguntándose a sí mismos si lo que él estaba haciendo era humanamente posible como para notar a su nuevo visitante matutino.  
  
"Oh! Dejaste tus modales en la calle Cabeza de Gallina. Pero me temo que huyeron." anunció Megumi.  
  
"Es muy temprano para esto Zorro. Pero es obvio que me extrañaste y que hiciste todo el camino hasta aquí solo para verme. Lo de anoche no fue suficiente?" Le preguntó Sano sarcásticamente mientras ella se acomodaba entre él y Kenshin.  
  
"Yo debería hacer esa pregunta. Quiero decir, estuviste prácticamente gritando como un bebe anoche cuando te fuiste de la clínica. Qué importa?" respondió inocentemente Megumi a un Sanosuke asombrado.  
  
"De que demonios estás hablando?" gruño Sano, no se suponía que su comentario se usara en su contra!  
  
"Podemos por favor tener un normal y tranquila desayuno hoy?" preguntó Kaoru.  
  
Sano afirmó en aprobación. "Jou-chan tiene razón. Estabamos teniendo una comida normal hasta que tu llegaste." acusó aniñadamente sacando pecho.  
  
'Hombres!' pensaron Kaoru y Megumi al mismo tiempo que sacudían sus cabezas y entornaban los ojos.  
  
"Normal? Cuando este dojo ha sido normal? Empezando por la tanuki dueña y sus adopciones, a parte de Kenshin aquí por supuesto," dijo Megumi encontrado su camino hasta los brazos de Kenshin. "este lugar es todo menos normal."  
  
"Uh... Megumi-dono..." empezó Kenshin mientras intentaba desenredarse de Megumi, notó el color aumentar en las mejillas de Kaoru.  
  
Ella ya no estaba sonrojada, esta molesta.  
  
"Megumi! Saca tus manos de Kenshin! Ahora! dijo Kaoru apretando los dientes.  
  
"No veo porque debería hacerlo. No lo ves quejándose, o sí?" retó Megumi.  
  
"Oi, Megumi, los zorros no son conocidos por ser sociables." murmuró Sano, de alguna manera disgustado.  
  
Megumi le dio una mirada condescendiente pero quitó los brazos del pelirrojo. "Ustedes chicos están tan pasados. Hmmph! Bueno, no vine aquí solo para ver tres rechonchos adultos." dijo mirando a Yahiko.  
  
El niño aprobó, al menos uno de ellos lo trataba como a un adulto.  
  
"Vine para decirles que alguien fue a mi clínica." ella continuó misteriosamente.  
  
"Y? No tenemos que tener listas semanales de quien visita tu clínica ahora, no?" dijo Sano imitándola, levantó las cejas retándola con sus ojos.  
  
"Oh! Eres un bebe Sanosuke! Esto no te interesa, no tiene nada que ver con sake o apuestas... o lo que sea que tengas en mente... pero seguramente será de interés para Tanuki-chan."  
  
Todos esperaban que Megumi continuara. Kenshin estaba en silencio como siempre, Kaoru cruzó sus brazos e impacientemente dijo, "Bueno, el suspenso está matándome."  
  
"Tu Ichiro-san fue hoy. Parece ser que mencionaste mis habilidades médicas a Tomizawa-sensei y mandó a su alumno número uno para que lo examinara."  
  
Kaoru enarcó las cejas "Se encuentra bien Tomizawa-sensei?  
  
"Sip, claro que si. Solamente quería preguntarme por algunas hierbas para su dolor de espalda."  
  
"Y..."  
  
"Y averigüé que este Ichiro es un famoso senpai en su dojo. Bien parecido también. Encantador." dijo Megumi examinando las puntas de su cabello que sujetaba entre sus dedos. "Por lo que he oído y por lo que personalmente he visto, parece ser un buen chico. Claro, un año menor que tu, pero tal vez una cita no sea malo. Ne Kenshin?"  
  
Preguntarle a Kenshin aquello era probablemente demasiado, pero Megumi no era conocida como Srta. Tacto. Todos estaban mirando al silencioso vagabundo ansiosamente. Todos con la excepción de Kaoru.  
  
Ella estaba ligeramente disgustada con Megumi por su falta de sentido común y se lo hizo notar dándole a la joven doctor una de las miradas más frías que pudo, que fue contestado con un desafiante movimiento del cabello de Megumi. Aguantando la respiración, bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, realmente no quería escuchar la respuesta de Kenshin para nada. Dentro de ella, sabía cual esta sería, solamente desconocía como debería tomarla.  
  
"Hai." finalmente respondió Kenshin después de lo que pareció una eternidad. "Seria lindo para Kaoru-dono el salir de vez en cuando. Si Megumi-dono confía en éste joven, no veo por que nosotros no debamos." dijo en la voz más normal que pudo. Levantó la mirada para encontrar las diferentes reacciones de sus amigos. Sano le estaba dando la mirada de "tu-maldito-idiota!'. Yahiko una de 'no-importa-lo-que-busu-haga-solo-no-la-dejen-cerca-de-mi-comida' que se notaba a metros de distancia.  
  
Megumi estaba entre decepcionada y sorprendida y un poco de 'Sabía-que-diría-eso!'.  
  
Kenshin de todas maneras no podía ver a Kaoru, sabiendo el dolor que encontraría en sus ojos azul-océano.  
  
El no la miraría. 'Bueno, entonces, bien!' pensó Kaoru apretando sus pequeñas manos. 'No le importa. Lo ha puesto bien claro.' Enderezó su espalda y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, solo lo suficiente para mostrar una fracción de como realmente se sentía. Lo que realmente quería era sacudir la cabeza de Kenshin y gritar: "Kenshin no baka! No quiero salir con Ichiro! Pero me estas obligando!'   
  
Con un orgulloso movimiento de su pelo negro, Megumi miró a la silenciosa supuesta pero aun no-pareja, "Bueno, como sea Ichiro me pidió que te pasara un mensaje. Dijo que le gustaría verte en el Akabeko para cenar hoy. Así que si fuera tu, terminaría el desayuno e iría al dojo de Yaminobu-sensei, regresaría antes del almuerzo e iría donde Tae-san para ayudarte a vestirte para que te veas de lo mejor. Kami sabe cuan difícil será para Tae-san." pausó y miró directamente a los ojos azules de Kaoru. "eso, si es que vas a aceptar la cita de Ichiro." dijo retadoramente.  
  
"Bien. Voy a hacer exactamente eso." anunció Kaoru, ignorando el insulto de Megumi.  
  
La barbilla de Sano calló. Nunca pensó que la Tanuki realmente saldría como ese chico. "Aw, pero Jou-chan, el es sólo un niño! Sería como salir..." miró alrededor y se forzó por no lanzar otra sucia mirada a Kenshin, "Sería como salir con Yahiko-chan!" dijo, deseando que Kenshin entendiera y desanimara a Kaoru.  
  
Fue Yahiko quien reaccionó violentamente y no el vagabundo. "No me llames CHAN, tu tonto!"  
  
Kenshin permaneció callado, recogiendo los platos vacíos inocentemente. Sano giró sus ojos y maldijo.  
  
"La edad no importa Sano." dijo Kaoru, sus ojos hablaban a montones.  
  
'Yatta! Justo en el punto Jou-chan!' pensó Sano afirmando en acuerdo. "Bueno, ese es un buen punto."  
  
Megumi se paró, "Supongo que está decidido ahora. vas a ir a tu primera cita. Aunque me molesta la mayor parte del tiempo, ve por mi clínica, tenemos unas cuantas cosas que discutir."  
  
"Como que?" preguntó Kaoru confusa. Que había que discutir sobre una cita. Solo comías la cena y antes de que lo supieras todo se había acabado y regresabas a casa. Cual era el problemas?  
  
"Como las cosas que haces en una cita." dijo Megumi con impaciencia.  
  
"Que haces exactamente en una cita que yo deba discutir contigo, de todas las personas?" preguntó Kaoru parándose también para enfrentar a Megumi.  
  
Marrón chocó contra azul.  
  
"Oh, muchas cosas Kaoru. Está el coquetear, cogerse de las manos, mirarse profundamente a los ojos, usar términos cariñosos y..." pausando para darle efecto, esperando ansiosamente por la reacción que su pequeño diálogo generaría.  
  
"Y..."  
  
Con una particular gran sonrisa Megumi agregó la última cosa a su lista. "Y por supuesto, besarse!"  
  
Ambos Kenshin y Kaoru palidecieron visiblemente.  
  
Provocando la estridente risa que surgió de las tres muy esperanzadas, muy impresionadas personas.  
  
  
FIN DE CAPÍTULO 4 


	6. Capítulo 5

ESTE FANFIC PERTENECE A YUKI-SAN. Yo soy solo la traductora... snif!!  
  
  
Título Original: A date with a Senpai  
Autora: Yuki  
User ID: 29220  
E-mail:tanukigirl@edsamail.com.ph  
  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Pequeñas ratas tontas  
tramando para juntas dos corazones  
Agradecerles... o no?  
  
*Eso fue tonto!  
  
  
  
  
  
"No me hagas molestar! Ahora hazlo. YA!"  
  
"Aw, Kaoru! Ya no puedo soportarlo!"  
  
"Ahora o realmente lo vas a lamentar!"  
  
El argumento molestaba incluso a los pájaros que los veian. Habían dejado el árbol en se habían posado, tal vez deseando una mañana tranquila. No habían esperado que un chico de su tamaño y una chica como ella pudieran causar tanta bulla.  
  
Pero Kaoru no estaba de humor para actuar bien. Estaba de camino al dojo de Yaminobu y había dado sus instruciones a todos.  
  
No la había sorprendido que Kenshin hubiera simplemente aceptado cuando ella le dijo que limpiara todo el dojo despues de lavar mientras ciudaba a Ayame y Suzume.  
  
Se había topado con un pequeño problema al pedirle a Sano que comprase el tofu en su camino al centro; que ella hubiera podido fácilemente eludir si Kenshin no hubiera intervenido y dicho algo calladamente al ex-gangster. Ella esperaba mandar al cabeza de gallina a la clínica de Takani por una razón diferente cuando Sano rápidamente cogió la vasija del tofu y gruñendo se fue hacia el mercado sin ningún insulto o queja. Lo que sea que le dijo Kenshin a Sano la dejó estupefacta. Ella no sabía que Sano fuese suceptible a culpa o algún sentimiento de ese tipo.  
  
Yahiko fue su glitch. Le había ordenado que haga un total de 500 movimientos (swings), a lo que el chico se había negado. El resultante argumento había durado hasta ahora y el mocoso aun estaba firme en su desición de desafiarla y usar los términos que ella odiaba más.  
  
"Fea! Esto es completamente ridículo! No voy a dejar que me lo ordenes!" exclamó indignado.  
  
Allí va de nuevo! Esa palabra!  
  
"Escucha mocoso. Leiste mi carta esta mañana y casi me ahogaste anoche, dime porque tendría que sentir lástima por tí hoy?" dijo ella cruzando sus brazos.  
  
Yahiko gruñó y empezó a soltar algunas de las palabras que había aprendido de Sanosuke. Kaoru se le juntó y antes de que Kenshin lo supiera otra pelea iba en camino convirtiéndose en un record en esta región. El había tranquilizado a un terco Yahiko diciendole que Hiko lo hacía hacer 1000 movimientos todos los días al amanecer. Cada movimiento contado en voz alta.  
  
Kaoru sonrió para sí misma. 500 no era necesario, Yahiko había perfeccionado su última lección y estaba listo para aprender movimientos más complicados. Sonrió mucho más divertida de poder tomar su dulce venganza con el mocoso. Volteó hacia Kenshin quien ya estaba en su camino hacia la vasija del lavado con un cargamento de ropas. "Regresaré antes del almuerzo."  
  
"Hai Kaoru-dono. Voy a hacer tu plato favorito." Sus ojos violetas tibios y prometedores.  
  
"Uh... No almozaré aquí, recuerdas?" dijo ella warily; no quería realmente tirarselo a la cara de Kenshin, lo encontraba infantil incluso para sus estandards. Y no era el momento adecuado para ello tampoco. Apretó los dientes ante la respuesta evasiva de simplemente asentir del vagabundo. Ella esperaba un poco de celos en sus ojos violetas. Incluso una pequeña mueca que indicara su desaprovación por su actitud hubiera hecho una diferencia. Estaba a punto de cancelar la cita de cualquier manera.  
  
'Demonios!' pensó ella intentando no estrangular al hombre en frente suyo. No sabía si era capaz de sutilesas cuando se trataba de cosas como esta. No obteniendo la reacción deseada, ella parpadeo soñadoramente y miró hacia el cielo con las manos juntas. "Tengo que verme con Ichiro-san, recuerdas?" dijo, ladeando su cabeza para obtener una mejor vista de Kenshin. No podía verlo claramente, cuando volteó su cabeza una fracción más, allí sus miradas se cruzaron y finalmante... el brillo de envidia en lo profundo de sus ojos!  
  
Ella sintió su rostro arder.  
  
'Kaoru no baka! Eso fue cruel!' volteó y sonrió ampliamente. 'Me gustó la mirada posesiva en sus ojos!' tembló ante la intensidad de sus rápidas miradas. 'Heh! Si esa es la manera en que lo quieres... bien!' pensó ella, sería menos doloroso para Kenshin si ella tuviera una placa en la cabeza que diciendo que ella iba a una cita esta noche y no... no es con quien tu sabes.  
  
Tratando de actuar casual pretendió estudiar la posición de Yahiko al practicar sus movimientos, mentalmente contando en completa sincronía con Yahiko. Cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos, cincuenta y tres...  
  
Kenshin inmediatamente miró a otro lado.  
  
'Demonios!' pensó Kenshin, golpeandose mentalemente por el desliz. Sentía que debía decir algo y repentinamente barboteó: "Oh. Gomen lo olvidé. Bueno, uh... te veo luego Kaoru-dono." Dijo agachándose, metiendo las ropas dentro de la tina de lavado. No pudo hacerse desear a Kaoru un buen día, eso sería demadiado. Pretender asentir con Megumi y pararse y ver a Kaoru ser robada justo bajo sus narices era ya bastante duro.  
  
"Um, claro Kenshin." Dijo volteando a verlo, insegura de si había visto sus ojos oscurecerse, tal vez era sólo las sombras en su rostro. No fue capaz de llegar a una conclusión oyendo a Yahiko contar... fuerte y claro.  
  
Ni siquiera estaba contando.  
  
Con cada movimiento de la shinai las palabras Fea, Busu y Cerda salían de su boca alternadamente. Cuando ella volteó hacia él avanzando con una mirada venenosa Yahiko tembló y le lanzó una de sus sonrisas más paralizadoras. Si Tsubame la hubiera visto se hubiera desmayado, pero no Kaoru.  
  
Dándole a Yahiko una de sus propias sonrisas sujetó fuertemente el bokken en su mano izquierda. Escondido en su yukata, Yahiko ni siquiera supo que lo golpeo ni como eventualemente terminó mirando el cielo azul, o porque había un puñado de octopus nadando por sus ojos.  
  
Iendose, dejándo a Kenshin mirando al joven muchacho tirado en el suelo Kaoru canturreó "Y haz mil movimientos hoy Yahiko-CHAN!"  
  
Tararando para sí misma, Kaoru skipped and half jogged en su camino al dojo de Yaminobu. 'Eso le enseñará a Yhiko modales!' No podía evitar a que el día terminara. Había hecho un completo plan para atrapar a Kenshin hoy. Decidió que era hoy o nunca. Lo había dejado alejarla por mucho tiempo. Esta vez, era su turno de elejarse de él. Una dosis de su propia medicina sería amargo, pero todos los doctores dirían: Hará que el dolor se vaya.  
  
E Ichiro-san jugará una gran parte del plan, sin saberlo! Sin el riesgo de dañar sus sentimientos! Ah! Era una mujer tan brillante!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano estaba en una racha de mala suerte.  
  
Otra vez.  
  
Quinta vez en una semana. Cuando cambiaría su suerte? Había ido hasta a consultar a los horoscopos que publicaban en algunas revistas occidentales para determinar su fortuna. No es que creyera en ellas pero aceptaba las advertencias ligeramente.  
  
Siguiendo sus instintos iniciales, dejó la casa de apuestas. Algunos yens más pobre. Suspiró profundamente. Había empezado bien la semana pasada, se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado. Algo o alguien estaba alejando su suerte. Era deprimente. No podía ni ganar un argumento con Megumi! Eso era el colmo! Sacudiendo su cabeza metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y se dió cuenta de que estaba en serios problemas.  
  
Grandes dolor-en-el-trasero problemas.  
  
Había gastado el dinero de Jou-chan, el que le había dado para comprar tofu.  
  
Perdido con el gawky looking viejo de la casa de apuestas era un término más apropiado. Con el rostro serio se detuvo en medio de la calle y pensó en algo que lo sacara del problema.  
  
No se le ocurrió nada.  
  
Escepto por... prestarse algo de dinero del zorro. Donde podría earn a tongue lashing de primer, segund y tercer grado. Donde los insultos volarían y chocarían en el aire. Donde los apodos tendrían toda la atención. Donde podía ver el temperamento de Megumi inflamarse.  
  
Lo que, por supuesto, lo hacía doblemente tentador para él. Ahora tenía una gran escusa para verla.  
  
Era un hombre de gran inteligencia callejera! Sonriendo, silvando para sí mismo se dirigió a la clínica de Megumi.  
  
  
  
El vapor salía de todas partes. Era silencioso, tranquilo e iba a durar.  
  
'Al menos hasta que Busu regrese al dojo', pensó Yahiko cerrando los ojos. Tomó aire y se introdujo en la bañera. El agua tibia aliviaba los gritos de sus musculos. Aun estaba un poco desorientado; no sabía que era capaz de hacer 500 movimientos, menos aun mil. La cuenta aun sonaba en sus oidos. Se hundió aun más y trató de callar los sonidos. Kenshin estaba afuera lavando y jugando con Ayame y Suzume, podía aun escuhar el "Mashiro! Mashiro!' aquí y allí, seguido por pequeñas voces.  
  
Despues de unos segundos se levantó con un fuerte gruñido, salpicando y tirando agua por todas partes. Relajandose bajo el agua solo un pensamiento había cruzado su mente: Kaoru pagaría!  
  
Y él tenía la idea más brillante. La carta de amor era sólo el principio. Sano le había prometido que tendrían el día opucapdo siguiendo a Kaoru y a ese chico Ichiro en su cita. El tal fuera un niño, pero sabía las implicacias de la llegada del joven hombre. Kenshin había parecido preocupado por ello pero no tanto como Sanosuke pensó. El cabeza de gallina lo había usado para explicarle los cambios que ocurririan si Kaoru y el chico eventualmente terminaban teniendo algun tipo de relación.  
  
Levantando su naríz en disgusto no sabía que hacer con Ichiro-san. Se preguntaba que era lo que había visto en busu. Por supuesto tendría que estar engañandose si descontaba algunas de sus buenos puntos. Por un lado era una mujer con coraje quien se preocupaba lo suficiente para hacer alguna diferencia. Diablos, ella había cambiado su vida en más formas de las que podía imaginar.  
  
Pero el realmente gustar de tanuki-sensei le daba hives.  
  
Sin embargo Sano le había hecho ver lo que había sido obvio para todos desde el principio: que no importaba cuan genial Kenshin fuera él ya estaba profunda y agreeably locamente enamorado de Kaoru.  
  
Y solo un idiota se perdería de la química entre los dos. Personalmente, si había una pareja que él quisiera aterrorizar serían Megumi y Sano, pero también Kenshin y Kaoru han estado jugando su 'serán-no-serán' que ya empezaba a volverse irritante. Sería una gran cosa si ellos finalmente lo superaran, cuanto antes mejor. La repentina aparición de este senpai parecía haber avivado las cosas y Sano esperaba avivar las cosas también.  
  
Parecía que el samurai mas temindo de Japón tenía un punto débil: Cluelessness.  
  
Bueno, Yahiko estaba feliz de tener una experiencia de primera mano al ver a Sano intentar enseñar a Kenshin el arte de wooing mujeres.  
  
Con suerte al menos lograr que el rurouni le diga a busu lo que realmente sentía.  
  
Y aunque lo intentaba, no podía evitar reconocer el hecho de que Sano sabía sobre mujeres y como tratar con ellas. Tal vez era una forma de compenzar la total falta de dirección del cabeza de gallina. Al menos con mujeres, Sano sabía adonde iba y como llegar hasta allí.  
  
Esperaba.  
  
De cualquier manera, Yahiko podría aprender una cosa o dos. Aunque con Sanosuke, lo más probable es que tuviera que improvisar un poco.  
  
Y quien decía que Myojin Yahiko no podía divertirse mientras ayudaba a Sano con su matchmaking a las expensas de Kaoru?  
  
Nadie!  
  
Yahiko sonrió al cerrar los ojos e imaginarse a Kaoru con Kenshin. Sano con Megumi y más importante: el con Tsubame.  
  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 5 


	7. Capítulo 6A

ESTE FANFIC PERTENECE A YUKI-SAN. Yo soy solo la traductora... snif!!  
  
  
Título Original: A date with a Senpai  
Autora: Yuki  
User ID: 29220  
E-mail:tanukigirl@edsamail.com.ph  
  
  
Este capítulo es algo largo, bueno, largo comparado con los capítulos previos. Como sea, lo voy a dividir en dos o tres partes. Comentarios por favor! Saben donde enviármelos.  
  
Una cita con un Senpai  
Capítulo 6a  
  
*Ojos púrpura te observan  
tomar la mano de otro  
olas de soledad  
  
"Que diablos de paso a TI?!" preguntó Yahiko en cuanto vio a Sanosuke.  
  
Ellos habían acordado antes encontrarse en la rivera del río, después de darle a Kenshin una tonta excusa, que sonaba tan falsa que Kenshin ni se molestó en preguntarle que tramaba. El día se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores de Tokio. El aire era tibio pero no asfixiante, el cielo era casi tan azul como los ojos de Busu cuando le gritaba. Y el sonido del fluir del río estaba mezclado con el sentimiento de tranquilidad y confort que el había pasado incontables tardes aquí sólo pensando.  
  
Yahiko no podía evitar sonreír tímidamente, había estado esperando por este día y se preguntaba que tipo de plan habría preparado Sano para juntar a Busu y Kenshin. Y el hecho de que Sano se viese algo fastidiado. Bueno, el también lo estaría si trajera tantos vendajes en el cuerpo.  
  
Sano le lanzó una muy fea mirada que dijo todo.  
  
Yahiko estaba tentado a ignorarla. "Te he estado esperando aquí por horas! Me pediste un favor cabeza de gallina. Deberías al menos tener la decencia de llegar a tiempo." Se quejó cruzando los brazos.  
  
Fastidiado, Sano permaneció callado como nunca. Y por el estado de Sano, él inmediatamente adivinó donde había estado. Dándole a Sano una sonrisa insolente, Yahiko dijo aseguradamente, "Estuviste en la clínica de Megumi, no? Es por eso que tienes todos esos vendajes sobre ti!"  
  
"Cállate!" gritó Sano mirándolo amenazadoramente.  
  
"Mwuahahaha! El zorro te atrapó esta vez huh?  
  
El puño de Sano se cerró en el cuello del gi de Yahiko. "Te voy a decir una cosa chico, ella no ha escuchado lo último de mí."  
  
"Que te hizo ella exactamente Sano?" dijo Yahiko quitándose del puño de la muerte de Sano.  
  
"Nada de tu maldita incumbencia. Y que sobre ti? Que te pasó a TI?!" retó Sano enredándose con una de las puntas sueltas del vendaje blanco – grisáceo que Megumi le había puesto, recordando el poderoso tirón que ella dio que casi corto toda la circulación de su sistema. Aparentemente el zorro tiene algunos problemas tratando con 'vagos idiotas cabeza de gallina' como tan indiplomáticamente lo había dicho. A lo que él había respondido podía ser el resultado por una reciente experiencia frustrada que ella no había olvidado añadiendo un guiño que podía significar varias cosas diferentes. Megumi había probablemente elegido la peor idea y había decidido que no solo no le prestaría dinero sino que agregaría algunas heridas más a su mano.  
  
"Hey! Que se supone que eso significa? Yo no soy quien se ve como para ir a un concurso de similitud de Shishio!" exclamó Yahiko tirando de la mano de Sano.  
  
"Yeah bueno, te ves como si hubieras hecho mil ejercicios hoy. ¿Qué fue? Mover shinais o limpiar los pisos del dojo?" preguntó Sano.  
  
Tan pronto como Megumi lo había pateado fuera de la clínica, Jou-chan había llegado. El se había quedado agachado bajo la ventana espiándolas. Después de que sus piernas se adormecieron por estar agachado tanto, estaba listo para regresar a la clínica pero estaba feliz de haberse quedado ahí por un rato y fue capaz de obtener alguna información vital de la cita.  
  
Pero tuvo dificultades levantándose; había sido vergonzoso que Genzai-sensei tuviera que verlo y el hecho de que el doctor tuviera que llamar algunos de sus pacientes para que ayudaran al gran zanza a pararse. Deseaba fervientemente que el anciano hombre no le mencionara aquel incidente al zorro.  
  
Yahiko enarcó las cejas, "Busu me hizo hacer 1000 movimientos. Cómo lo supiste?"  
  
"Es obvio por la forma en que te estás parando. Incluso por el leve temblor de tus manos. Ves! Justo ahí! Está temblando!" dijo Sano en un tono de voz alto y horroroso.  
  
La sonriente cara de Yahiko perdió automáticamente todos los colores y se quedó mirando sus manos. Se veían perfectamente normales para él. "De qué estás hablando!?" dijo, tratando de mantener su voz normal.  
  
"Te apuesto a que será una incapacidad permanente. Che, pobre niño, sabía que algún día tus pobres y pequeñas manos de niño sufrirían con los constantes ejercicios y peleas, no sabía que sería tan pronto. Pero puedes hacer otras cosas, como tal vez cocinar o lavar. Diablos, tal vez ni siquiera puedas hacer eso." Dijo Sano sombríamente, sus ojos marrones brillaban alegremente.  
  
Yahiko miró sus manos por algún tiempo, horribles pensamientos llenaban su cerebro. "Permanente?" se susurró y desconfiadamente miró a Sano. Afortunadamente para él notó el brilló en sus ojos, si no lo hubiera hecho habría estallado en lágrimas.   
  
Casi saltó sobre el pelo parado. Dejando escapar un gruñido dijo bien alto. "Bueno, al menos no tendré que inventar excusas sin sentido sólo para ir a la clínica y hacer que Megumi toque mis manos y se preocupe por mí."  
  
"Que se supone que significa eso?!!" Saltó Sano, no podía crees que estuviera dejando ganar a Yahiko en esta pelea verbal. "Olvídalo, sólo dime la cochinada en la letra del chico Senpai." Dijo sentándose en el pasto. Mientras escuchaba a Yahiko parlotear acerca la carta una idea se iba formando lentamente en su mente.  
  
"Así que básicamente, este chico es un romántico. Pero ha puesto sus intenciones bien claras. Le dijo a Kaoru que era hermosa como el atardecer y que olía como la primavera. Yuck!"  
  
"Sip, no puedo imaginar que ningún chico piense esas cosas y que las encima las escriba!" Sano movió la cabeza negativamente, una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios al recordar el tiempo en que él había hecho el cortejo a una chica del campo. Sayuri, sip, ese era su nombre. Ojos grises Sayuri con una tímida sonrisa. Al capitán Sagara le agradaba. Se preguntaba que pensaría el capitán si hubiera conocido a la fiera Megumi. 'Apuesto que me hubiera dicho que estoy totalmente loco.' La sonrisa seguía allí, 'Tal vez lo esté.'  
  
"Hey, cabeza de gallina! Me estás escuchando?" preguntó Yahiko pasando su mano frente a la cara de Sanosuke.  
  
"Estoy aquí! Estoy aquí. Al go más que deba saber?"  
  
"Bueno, lo recité en frente de Kaoru y ella me sacó la mugre. Hey, no crees que a le guste a busu tanto como Kenshin. Por que, bueno... no quiero entristecer a busu-sensei."  
  
"Aw! Eso es tan dulce Yahiko no baka! Por supuesto que a Jou-chan no le gusta. Apuesto a que sólo aceptó salir con ese púber sólo para mostrarle a Kenshin que está cansada de esperar a que haga algo.  
  
Yahiko asintió, el no quería arruinar la vida de Kaoru, le debía demasiado e incluso si no lo admitía con nadie él sentía Kaoru era la hermana mayor que nunca había tenido y que siempre había querido tener. Sentía que tenía algo de responsabilidad en encargarse de que fuera feliz. "Ajá, así que, que hacemos ahora?"  
  
  
"Bueno, justo ahora Jou-chan debe estar con Tae donde se va a vestir y todo. Escuché que ella y el chico maravilla se encontrarían en el Akabeko." Se calló y miró a Yahiko a justo en los ojos. "Ok, este es el plan..."  
  
  
  
Grandes ojos azule la miraban. Era ella y no era ella del todo.  
  
"Que opinas Megumi-chan?" preguntó Tae retrocediendo admirando su trabajo.  
  
"Vaya improvisación." Dijo Megumi parada junto a la mujer y mirando al reflejo de Kaoru en el espejo. "No estés tan sorprendida Kaoru. Es la misma chica. Eres tú."  
  
Vaya improvisación. Kaoru no lo creía.  
  
Kaoru ladeo su cabeza tratando de ver a la joven marimacho que podía usar un bokken incluso en un kimono. La joven maestra, que había pateado traseros solo ayer. La jovencita que se enfrentó a battousai cara a cara con fiera determinación sin temor.  
  
Ella no podía encontrar a esa chica en el reflejo.  
  
Lo que podía ver era a una mujer que no sabía que existiera en ella.  
  
Tae había pintado sus labios de rojo fresa y tenía su cabello de una forma más tradicional. Tae lo llamaba 'medio durazno' y había dicho a todos que lo había visto en una aprendiz de geisha en la sección Gion de Tokio. El cabello de adelante estaba sujetado hacia atrás el resto estaba atado en un nudo que se veía como un bonito diseño arriba de su cabeza. Llevaba un arreglo turquesa que sujetaba su cabello, resaltaba sus ojos y la hacía ver como si estuviera brillando.  
  
Kaoru se había negado a ponerse polvos sobre el rostro. Había escuchado una vez que el rostro pálido simboliza a la muerte, pero era contradicho por los labios rojos; que significaban vida. O algo por el estilo. Se sentía como una niña pequeña jugando a los vestidos con Megumi y Tae. No sabía nada de estas cosas o como en toda la tierra Tae había atado su cabello así en primer lugar. Sonrió suavemente mientras buscaba los ojos de Megumi.  
  
"Oh, Tanuki! No te pongas toda emocional conmigo. Solo te ayudo para poder quedarme con Kenshin. Contigo fuera de la lista de solteras será mucho más fácil para mí seducir a Ken-san." Dijo Megumi dándole a Kaoru una palmada hermanista en el hombro, que contradecía grandemente lo que acababa de decir.  
  
"Pero pensé que Kaoru-san salía con Himura-san. No es así Kaoru-chan?" interrumpió Tae.  
  
"Bueno, um... no. Voy a cenar con Ichiro. Onoda Ichiro del dojo de Tomizawa-sensei."  
  
"Oh! Aquel joven hombre! Estuvo aquí haciendo reservaciones. Así que era para ustedes dos entonces." Dijo Tae sin poder ocultar la decepción en su voz.  
  
"Si. Lo encontraré aquí temprano y hablaremos por un rato. Es un buen chico." Kaoru mentalmente se reprendió por la palabra 'chico'.  
  
"Esa es toda una sorpresa." Dijo Tae.  
  
"Tae-san! Es sólo una cita! No es como si me fuera a casar con él! Suenas tan triste." Le recordó Kaoru a Tae y así misma también. Dejó de mirar el espejo y se levantó con un largo suspiro. "Bueno, creo que ya estoy lista. Solo tengo que esperar por Ichiro-san." Anunció.  
  
"Eres totalmente inútil Tanuki no baka!" dijo Megumi mientras se pasaba un peine por su largo cabello.  
  
"Que dijiste!?" dijo Kaoru con una mano en su cadera y al otra apretada frente al rostro calmado de Megumi.  
  
"Aun estás vistiendo tu gi de pelea... o como sea que llames a ese desastroso uniforme tuyo."  
  
El rostro de Kaoru calló, "Yo... Yo no traje ningún kimono." Dijo deprimidamente.  
  
"Buena cosa que yo haya anticipado tu olvido! Te traje uno. Considéralo mi... regalo."  
  
"Oh! Megumi! A veces, no eres tan mala!!!" dijo Kaoru, tirando sus brazos alrededor de Megumi.  
  
Megumi dejó escapar una risa de sorpresa y abrazó a la joven. "También tu Kaoru!"  
  
Tae observaba a las dos chicas abrazarse, complacida de que hubieran arreglado sus diferencias. Cualquiera hubiera pensado fácilmente que eran hermanas ya que tendían a actuar como tales, fastidiándose por casi todo pero siempre preocupadas por la otra. Recordó a Sae y deseó que le estuviera yendo bien en Kioto.  
  
  
  
  
"Entendiste Yahiko?"  
  
"Claro Sano. Iré al dojo y tu al Akabeko. Estás seguro que esto va a funcionar? Quiero decir, tal vez tu deberías ser quien hable con Kenshin."  
  
"No te engañes. Quieres ir al Akabeko para ver a Tsubame!" fastidió Sano.  
  
"Iya! Iya! Tu eres el que quiere ver a Megumi ahí!" dijo Yahiko con el rostro rojo.  
  
"Che, no actúes como un mocoso, Mocoso!" Sano revolvió el cabello de Yahiko y sonrió. "Tengo una perfecta razón para estar ahí, Ahora no lo fastidies todo. Si lo haces... me aseguraré de que Tsubame sepa de tu...Ow! Tu pequeño...!"  
  
Yahiko iba hacia el dojo antes de que Sano pudiera completar su oración. "Recuerda actual casual! No malogres esta Yahiko-CHAN!!!!" gritó Sano. Sobándose la pierna que el chico rápidamente le había pateado, Sano se dirigió hacía el restaurante. "Heh! Antes de que la noche termine Kenshin va a tener a Jou-chan en sus brazos."  
  
  
  
  
  
El kimono verde mar tenía hojas blancas y chispas de flores amarillas en los brazos. El obi era de un tono más oscuro y tenía las mismas flores amarillas. Era uno de los kimonos más hermosos que Kaoru haya vestido y le quedaba bien. Giró y miró como una fascinación infantil como el kimono se movía graciosamente. "Oh! Es adorable! Muchas gracias Megumi! No sé como agradecerte!" exclamó.  
  
"Tan sólo no dejes al idiota cabeza de gallina cerca mío por el próximo par de semanas y tal vez incluso esté dispuesta a dejarte a Ken-san" dijo Megumi flirteando.  
  
"Sagara-san y tu tuvieron una pelea Megumi-chan? Sabes que no es realmente aconsejable dejar algún argumento entre amantes por más de una noche. Debe ser resuelto inmediatamente." Dijo Tae mientras limpiaba el maquillaje que había usado en Kaoru.  
  
"Am-amantes!" gritó Megumi. Se había vuelto el mundo completamente loco?!  
  
Estaba tan roja que Kaoru pensó que toda la sangre de la doctora se había ido hacia su rostro. Ella rió ante la idea y la prueba visual frente a ella. Juntó sus manos divertidamente, "Por que Megumi! Nunca supe que sintieras algo por Sano! Cómo es que no nos dijiste?" dijo riéndose de nuevo.  
  
"No es GRACIOSO! Sano y yo no... nosotros no TENEMOS... donde escuchaste eso? Quien te dijo..."  
  
"Pero lo he escuchado de casi todos. Dicen que eres la mujer de Sagara. No es cierto? Preguntó Tae un poco confusa.  
  
"No! Por supuesto que no es cierto. Quién sea que empezó este rumor voy a despellajarlo vivo!"  
  
"Por los demonios que voy a hacer lo mismo!" gruñó una voz familiar.  
  
El rostro de Megumi cambió a diferentes colores desde rojo langosta hasta blanco tiza y luego hasta el sonrojado carmesí. "Sagara!!" dijo ella con toda la frialdad que pudo ignorando las mariposas en su estómago y el escalofrío hirviente en su espalda.  
  
Sano estaba apoyado pesadamente en la puerta y estaba encantado con la imagen que Megumi hacía. Hermosa, incluso molesta. Pensó para sí mismo. Apartando su mirada de Megumi él sonrió cuando sus ojos encontraron al objeto de su afecto, por el sólo hecho de ver a Megumi ponerse furiosa y sonrojada era por supuesto parte de su excepcional plan.  
  
"Jou-chan!" dijo caminando hacia ella y tomando sus manos, haciéndola girar alrededor del cuarto.  
  
"Dame! Dame! Me estoy mareando!" se quejó Kaoru a través de sus carcajadas.  
  
Sanosuke la miró directamente y se acercó tan cerca de ella que podía oler su aroma a jazmín. "Mírate! Diría que cualquier chico u hombre quedaría encantado cuando te vea."  
  
"Hontou?" preguntó Kaoru mientras batía sus pestañas, sintiéndose tibia y sonrojada con la intensidad de la mirada de Sano. Ella nunca había sentido nada como esto, excepto cuando atrapaba alguna mirada de Kenshin hacia ella. Pero era casi lo mismo con Sano. Podía incluso pretender que era Kenshin quien la sujetaba así de cerca.  
  
"Si te hubiera visto así la primera vez que te vi, Kenshin no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad. No cuando estás sonriendo así con estrellas en tus ojos!" dijo sinceramente. Por un pequeño momento se había olvidado de que Megumi existía e imaginaba como hubieran sido las cosas de diferentes si se hubiera dado el caso.  
  
Megumi los observaba, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. 'Que planea el cabeza de gallina esta vez?' se preguntó a sí misma mientras intentaba deshacerse de la suave envidia que apretaba su corazón. Sano podía coquetear con quien él quisiera, pero no con la Tanuki. No en frente de ella. "Oi, cabeza de gallina que haces aquí?" preguntó esperando impacientemente a que Sano quitara las manos de Kaoru.  
  
"Pues, quería ver a Jou-chan!" respondió Sano defensivamente, jalando a Kaoru más cerca y pasando su brazo protectoramente sobre los hombros de Kaoru. El estaba luchando ante la urgencia de reír bien fuerte a la expresión de Megumi. Todo lo que ella necesitaba era pedirle que dejara a Kaoru y él lo haría. Pero la mirada de celos en sus brumosos ojos era suficiente para Sano. "Y para decirle que el maravilloso chico Senpai está en el dojo esperando por ella."  
  
"Qué?" preguntó Kaoru desenredándose por sí misma de Sano.  
  
"Sip  
  
"Sip. Lo vi allí con mis dos ojos. De hecho estaba hablando con Kenshin. Me di de voluntario para venir aquí y decirte." Dijo, sus marrones ojos serios, perdiendo en interés en ella.  
  
'Oh no!' Kaoru gruñó. Lo último que quería era que Kenshin hablara con Ichiro. Estaba segura que Kenshin le estaba ya dando el 'cuídala de gozaru'.  
  
"Pero Ichiro le dijo a Kaoru que se encontrarían aquí." protestó Megumi dándole a Sano una mirada de sospecha.  
  
'Sabía que esa zorra no se iba a tragar el cuento. Oh bien, hora de usar mis encantos.' pensó Sano mientras cruzaba el cuarto y en un segundo estaba al lado de Megumi. "Bueno, tal vez se figuró que no era correcto hacer esperar a una mujer así que decidió hacerlo más tradicionalmente. Y además que me importa a mí lo que Ichiro y Jou-chan hagan. Podrían encontrarse en el fin del mundo por lo que a mi respecta, siempre y cuando tu estés justo aquí, ne Zorro? bromeó.  
  
"Oh, córtala Sagara!" respondió Megumi desviando la mirada, no queriendo ahogarse en los tibios, sinceros ojos de Sano. Estaba feliz de que evidentemente Sano no tenía interés en Kaoru. "Se que es lo que tramas." dijo ella.  
  
"Lo sabes heh?" retornó Sano audazmente.  
  
"No. No te voy a prestar los 60¥. Ya te he dado servicios gratis atendiendo tus manos. Así que, no coquetees, aunque en realidad, no sacarás nada de mí, especialmente dinero.  
  
"Bueno, eso es muy malo. Estaba planeando en llevarte a cenar hoy. Pero supongo que tendrá que pasar. Como sea, " dijo Sano volviendo a mirar a Kaoru tratando de aplacar la risa en sus ojos. "Mejor te vas al dojo, Ichiro se ha quedado con Oro-san demasiado tiempo, lo próximo que sabrás es que no solo ha copiado la forma de hablar de Kenshin sino también su idiotez."  
  
"Nani?" Kaoru sacudió su cabeza como si el acto fuera a aclarar su cabeza. Cuanto más tiempo Kenshin pase con Ichiro más se sentirá indigno de ella comparado con el joven e impecable chico. "Ya estoy en camino." rápidamente agradeció a Tae y Megumi y casi vuela fuera del cuarto.  
  
'Yatta!' pensó Sano mirando a Kaoru salir aprisa, 'Fase uno completa! Solo espero que Kenshin juegue su parte bien.'  
  
"Bueno, ya me voy. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver a dos jóvenes señoritas ponerse encima sus cosas de niñas. Ja!" con eso se fue de la habitación y decidió darse a sí mismo sake o quizá dos, uno para el y otro para Kenshin y Jou-chan!  
  
  
  
  
"Estás seguro Yahiko?" preguntó Kenshin distraídamente mientras empezaba a picar los pickles.  
  
Yahiko le hizo una mueca a los vegetales. Cena, esperaba que no. "Sip, Sano me dijo que Busu llegaría pronto por su um..." pausó. Kaoru se había detenido aquí para tomar su baño y cambiarse a un gi limpio, Kenshin le había sugerido para acompañarla donde Tae pero ella se había negado. Que se pudo haber olvidado Busu? "Um... su..." Yahiko hizo una mueca cuando Kenshin volteó a verlo, no impaciente, solo un poco curioso, "Su kimono! Eso es. Su nuevo kimono para su cita." dijo Yahiko satisfecho de sí mismo. No había visto a Busu cargar ningún paquete o algo.  
  
  
"Bueno, entonces se lo llevaré." dijo Kenshin sacándose.  
  
"Kenshin!" Llamó una voz femenina.  
  
Una que sólo podía ser de Kaoru por la sola razón de que al escucharla el corazón de Kenshin empezó a latir al doble de rápido y al doble de fuerte. El efecto que ella tenía sobre él era innegable.  
  
'Perfecto!' pensó Yahiko. "Tengo que irme y... y...uh... buena suerte!" dijo Yahiko corriendo hacia la puerta trasera. Sano había especificado que no se quedara y los dejara solos. Yahiko estaba dispuesto a obedecer sin importar cuan tentador pueda ser el espiarlos.  
  
'Buena suerte?' Kenshin miró a la espalda de Yahiko que desaparecía. 'A qué se refería?' se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se enjuagaba y secaba las manos. Kaoru llamó de nuevo, su impaciencia era clara y Kenshin tuvo que sonreír. Siempre casi fanáticamente, parecía como si ella tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, ver y aprender y que el tiempo le era muy limitado. Muy parecida a una niña llena con insaciable deseo por la vida.  
  
  
"Kenshin!" llamó Kaoru otra vez. Tal vez Ichiro ya se haya ido y se haya molestado esperando por ella por tanto tiempo. Suficientemente molesto para cancelar la cita!  
  
Ella lo deseó.  
  
Ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada por su caminata y por las segundas miradas que había recibido de casi todo hombre y muchacho que vio. Incluso Saito con quien se cruzó la miró de manera extraña. Ella esperaba un comentario agrio sobre una Tanuki vestida y caminando por el tiempo o algo igualmente molesto. Pero Saito tan solo asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento e incluso lanzó miradas a los jóvenes muchachos que la observaban y le silbaban.   
  
"Kenshin!" volvió a llamar. Donde estaba? Se fue acaso después de hablar con Ichiro? Esperaba que Ichiro no haya dicho nada que pudiera hacer que Kenshin se fuera. Si lo había hecho, que Kami lo ayude. Había trabajado muy duro para tener a Kenshin, si él la dejaba de nuevo, ella no dudaría en voltear todo Japón patas arriba sólo para encontrar a su rurouni. Volteó una esquina y empezó a llamar otra vez. "Ken...sh..."  
  
Su voz se ahogó al encontrarse con sus ojos violetas.  
  
Su corazón empezó a sobre-latir mientras su mano empezaba a sudar. Por un momento pareció como si Kenshin hubiera sido tomado desprevenido por ella. Y los ojos violetas se habías oscurecido más de los usual, manifestando calladas emociones que ahora ella podía ver claramente. Ella tragó saliva. 'Por que se me queda mirando así?' se preguntó a sí misma mientras el calor subía de su estómago a su rostro haciendo sus mejillas sonrojar.  
  
'Muy parecida a una niña?' una voz en su cabeza preguntó.  
  
Obviamente no.  
  
"Kaoru-dono." prácticamente susurró.  
  
Le tomó algo de tiempo el finalmente darse cuenta que no estaba soñando, que la visión de radiante belleza a escasos centímetros de él era real y no el trabajo de su sobre activa imaginación.  
  
Sus labios rojos lo hipnotizaban. Sus ojos azules lo ahogaban. Bebió de su presencia. El tiempo oficialmente se había detenido para ambos en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, eran las únicas personas en ese cuarto, en esa casa, en todo el mundo. De pronto el aire alrededor de ellos se volvió tan... tibio.  
  
  
Estaba hermosa.  
  
Fatalmente.  
  
El se acercó más mientras ella levantaba su cabeza, labios parcialmente abiertos.  
  
Oh Kami... quería besarla y ella quería que él lo hiciera, él podía verlo en sus ojos; por la manera en que ella aguantaba la respiración.  
  
'Control Kenshin. Tienes que controlarte.' dijo su mente aunque su cuerpo tenía una idea diferente. Era difícil luchar contra la urgencia de tocarla. Pero tenía que hacerlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, entonces no habría marcha atrás. Que desde que supiera el sabor de sus labios o la sensación de ellos sobre los suyos el nunca podría poner la distancia entre los dos.  
  
Ella vio la lucha en sus ojos. Suspiró y trató de facilitarle las cosas retrocediendo un paso y girando para mostrarle su kimono y esconder el dolor y decepción de su rostro. Cuando estaba viéndolo de nuevo, preguntó suavemente levantando ansiosos ojos azules hacia él, "Así que, cómo me veo? Te gusta?"  
  
  
'Gustarle'? No encontraba la palabra 'gustar' apropiada para lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo amaba. La forma en que su cabello estaba arreglado y cuan suave se veía al descansar sobre su cuello. La manera en que el kimono verde contrastaba con sus ojos azules haciéndolos brillar en una forma que él nunca había visto antes. "Te ves bonita Kaoru-dono. A sessha le agrada mucho." silenciosamente reprochándose por usar palabras tan inapropiadas.  
  
'Bonito? Sano no había dicho algo más extremo que eso? Mou! Kenshin!' pensó Kaoru. "Bueno, um... está Ichiro-san aun por aquí?" preguntó mirando detrás de los hombros de Kenshin.  
  
Si ella hubiera mantenido sus ojos en los de él hubiera encontrado la cólera brillar en ellos, seguido por una mirada de puros e inalterados celos.  
  
"Ichiro? Se supone que debería estar aquí de gozaru?" preguntó suavemente recobrándose de su inicial reacción de que hubiera sido Ichiro a quien ella buscaba y para quien ella se había vestido. El había apretado tanto sus puños que sus nudillos se había puesto blancos para luchar contra el impulso de cerrarlos sobre el cuerpo de Kaoru y acercarla hacia su corazón para que entendiera cuanto lo estaba matando todo esto.  
  
El amarla solo a una distancia segura.  
  
'A quien estás protegiendo Kenshin?'  
  
El ya no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Al principio, había sido Kaoru. Para salvarla de ser usada como carnada para battousai. Ahora, le parecía que más que nada sólo se protegía a sí mismo.  
  
Kaoru se lo quedó mirando. "Sano me dijo..." se detuvo.  
  
Sano! Porque ella no había pensado en eso!  
  
"Estúpido e idiota cabeza de gallina engañarme para traerme aquí!" dijo en voz alta cuando la revelación la golpeó con fuerza. Miró a Kenshin quien parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.  
  
Kenshin sabía la razón por la que Sano había hecho ir a Kaoru hasta allí en primer lugar. Sano quería que él viese a Kaoru completamente vestida, viéndose totalmente hermosa. Las intenciones de Sano eran claras e inteligentes también.  
  
Por supuesto, si Kenshin veía a Jou-chan así, no tendrá nada más que decir o hacer más que rogarle a Jou-chan que tirara a Ichiro y considerara salir con él. Que la tomara entre sus brazos y luego...  
  
'Bien planeado', pensó Kenshin una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. 'Pero se requiere mas que eso Sano.' consideraba. 'Ha sido difícil no liberar mis emociones y arruinar la vida de Kaoru tomando tan arriesgado paso y reclamarla como mía. Podría haber sido también parte del plan de Sagara? Que solo la tome entre mis brazos y olvide todo lo que soy y he sido y me ofrezca a ella.'  
  
"Sano probablemente tenía la mejor de las intenciones de gozaru y Yahiko también." dijo en voz alta.  
  
"Cómo? A qué te refieres?" preguntó Kaoru no muy segura de entender porque Sano le había jugado este truco a ella.  
  
"Ano... quiero decir, tal vez Sano quería que te viera antes de tu cita, porque pensó que al verte cambiaría de idea sobre dejarte ir con Ichiro." explicó.  
  
Eso puso a Kaoru furiosa. "Y dices que no funcionó? dijo cruzando los brazos y mirándolo fijamente.  
  
"Ano... Kaoru-dono, no te molestes. Creo que es lo mejor que consideres a otros chicos de alrededor ellos tienen mejores que cosas que ofrecerte y no... no..." no pudo terminar su oración. El la estaba alejando otra vez y se estaba hiriendo y estaba hiriendo a Kaoru, pero creía en su corazón que sería lo mejor para ella encontrar a otro hombre. Alguien digno de ella, alguien que pudiera darle paz, estabilidad, una vida normal no lo que él le estaría ofreciendo, una vida llena de incertidumbres.  
  
  
"Kenshin no baka!" dijo Kaoru entre dientes, "Que te hace pensar que sabes lo que es mejor para mí? Cómo te atreves a decirme a quien debo o no debo amar!?"  
  
"Sólo quiero tu felicidad Kaoru-dono." dijo sinceramente.  
  
"Es cierto? Así que lo que dices es que sólo me vas a dejar ir. Sin pelear. Solo verme tomar la mano de otro hombre y dejarlo guiarme a una nueva vida sin ti?" preguntó, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.  
  
"Es lo mejor Kaoru." Dijo a través del nudo en su garganta.  
  
"Entonces no te creo. Tu no quieres mi felicidad Kenshin, solo eres cruel."  
  
Con eso ella se alejó de él intentando no llorar. No iba a llorar por un hombre que nunca la podría amar. No de la manera que ella necesitaba y que ella quería. Nunca pensó que Kenshin sería capaz de decirle que estaba dispuesto a hacerse a un lado y eventualmente dejarla. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de lo que ella había visto en sus ojos violeta-pasión. Ella no iba a llorar.  
  
Ella iba a asesinar a Sanosuke por arruinar su plan.  
  
  
Sano tenía dos botellas de sake en la mano. Para hora, Kenshin y Jou-chan deberían estar juntos y lo tenían a él para agradecerlo. 'Heh, es bueno que hoy ganara en la casa de apuestas. Parece que mi suerte ha regresado con toda su fuerza!!. Podríamos ir a celebrar todos al Akabeko!' Esperaba que Yahiko haya cumplido con su palabra y se quitara del camino de la pareja. Kami sabía que tipo de monstruos podía sacar el mocoso de You-chan, si su pequeña y linda Tanuki perdía su fiero temperamento con Yahiko en frente de Kenshin, el plan en el que había trabajado tan duro se arruinaría. Estaba a medio camino del dojo cuando vio a Jou-chan saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta. Su verde kimono se enredaba entre sus piernas, el estaba medio asustado de que ella se tropezara o algo. Ella pudo arreglárselas para salir y se estaba dirigiendo hacia él cuando el sol poniente cayó sobre su rostro, el vio las lágrimas corriendo en sus ojos azules. Detrás de ella, Kenshin era una sombra oscura parado en la puerta viéndola marcharse.  
  
"Maldito infierno!" murmuró Sano. "Agh! Ahora qué!" maldijo otra vez y se paró detrás de unos arbustos. Kaoru lo pasó y se veía un poco más relajada. Afortunadamente para Kenshin ella no estaba llorando, porque si lo estuviese, Sano hubiera pateado el trasero de Kenshin sin preguntas,. Kaoru ya estaba fuera de vista cuando Sano salió de su escondite, apretando los dientes, "Aun no ha acabado!" Empezó a caminar, la mirada fija en Kenshin.  
  
"Hora del Plan B: Meter algo de maldito sentido en la cabeza de Kenshin!"  
  
  
Notas:  
Ok, fue muy melodramático, no lo creen? De cualquier manera está aun en borrador.  
Comentarios por favor. 


	8. Capítulo 6B

ESTE FANFIC PERTENECE A YUKI-SAN. Yo soy solo la traductora... snif!!  
  
  
Título Original: A date with a Senpai  
Autora: Yuki  
User ID: 29220  
E-mail:tanukigirl@edsamail.com.ph  
  
  
Capítulo 6b  
  
Kenshin vio alejarse a Kaoru, los rayos del ocaso hacían ver su cabello de un tono azul oscuro, deseando desesperadamente seguirla y decirle que estaba mintiendo, que desde hacía mucho tiempo la deseaba en todas las formas en que un hombre lo haría. Quería tocarla, alejar el dolor que él mismo había infligido.  
  
Miró sus manos.  
  
Aun podía ver sangre, aun podía olerla.  
  
Amaba a Kaoru. No había dudas al respecto. Sus sentimientos por ella eran una combinación de hirviente deseo y necesidad de proteger su inocencia. Pero sería un gran riesgo para ambos. Para ella el ser una constante carnada en contra de él y habían límites para cuanto él podía soportar. Tenía miedo de que llegara el día en que battousai pudiera eventualmente reaparecer y finalmente destruirlos a los dos.  
  
Los recuerdos aun lo perseguían. La persona que él había jurado proteger había muerto por sus propias manos. No estaba seguro de si podría sobrevivir otra vez si ocurría una segunda vez. No podía permitir el abrirse a tan intensos sentimientos.  
  
Y aun así amaba a Kaoru.  
  
Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.  
  
Las emociones en conflicto dentro de él no le sirvieron bien, pues ya era un poco tarde para cuando notó la botella de sake acercándosele a pocos centímetros de su preciosa cabeza. Encogiéndose para evitar el impacto contra su cerebro lo más posible vio con mórbida fascinación como ésta lo golpeó en la cabeza.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
El sonido de cerámica golpeando la terca cabeza del rurouni fue tan diferente que casi provocó una sonrisa cruel en el rostro de Sano. Resonó en cada rincón del silencioso dojo proclamando la finalización de la mitad del plan de Sano. Piezas de porcelana rota volaron en todas direcciones mientras el sake empapaba al atontado rurouni. Calló al piso y el ex peleador callejero rápidamente se le abalanzó para chequear si inadvertidamente había matado al insufriblemente tímido pelirrojo.  
  
Dios, esperaba que no.  
  
Jou-chan seguramente lo cazaría hasta el fin del mundo para sacudirlo neciamente hasta que sus sesos empezaran a salir por sus ojos.  
  
Definitivamente no era una buena imagen.  
  
"¡Maldita sea!" gruñó chequeando el pulso en el cuello de Kenshin. "¡Oi! No te me mueras... no aun ne?" dijo Sano acercándose más a Kenshin, quien tenía la espalda contra el suelo, sus ojos giraban. "No me sorprende que Hiko te llamara baka deshi. De hecho, te queda bien." Escupió Sano mirándolo fijamente. "Apuesto a que tu Shishou estaría terriblemente decepcionado con el sake derramado y el jarro arruinado. Diablos, si no hago un hombre de ti hoy, voy a ir a Kyoto a traer a tu maestro hasta aquí."  
  
"¿Oro?" dijo Kenshin mientras trataba de pararse escuchando cada palabra que había salido de la boca de Sano. Intentando suprimir la mirada de condenación al pensar en su shishou siendo traído aquí por Sanosuke no menos y escuchar a su maestro decirle en la peor manera posible como sobreponerse a su culpa y dar el golpe con Kaoru. No pudo sino encogerse.  
  
Sano lo ayudó cogiéndolo por el collar del rosado gi con el puño y levantándolo del piso. Sano se veía como si realmente fuera a golpearlo. Kenshin conocía la razón. Y si Sano lo hacía, el lo merecía.  
  
"Bien, miren aquí a ver si no es éste el mayor idiota de Japón." Dijo sarcásticamente, como si solamente estuviera aclarando un hecho.  
  
"Orororo" repitió Kenshin. Esperando evadir la próxima tira de 'como pudiste's y Kenshin no baka's '.  
  
"Tu forma de hablar se está volviendo ridículamente molestas. ¿O lo haces a propósito para fastidiar a Jou-chan?" dijo Sano alegremente, sus ojos marrones atravesaban los de Kenshin.  
  
"Apreciaría si me bajaras ahora de gozaru." Dijo Kenshin dolorosamente cordial.  
  
"Dame una buena razón para desengancharte sin muchos daños físicos".  
  
"Ya me has golpeado en la cabeza Sano, pero si necesitas una mejor razón te daré una." Dijo Kenshin, su voz casi letal.  
  
Sano lo dejó ir con un suspiro de disgusto y lo vio como el rurouni caía graciosamente sobre sus pies. "Mereces eso y más." Dijo Sano calladamente.  
  
"Hai. Sessha merece más..."  
  
"¡Ah córtala!" lo interrumpió Sano, "Estoy seguro que ya se lo dijiste a Jou-chan. Y por su expresión fue tu mejor diálogo." Aparentemente calló en oídos sordos ya que Kenshin empezaba a secarse, exprimiendo sus mojadas ropas. El olor a sake se esparcía por el aire. Sano maldijo y trató de pensar en algo más para hacer hablar a Kenshin y más importante, para hacerlo ACTUAR.  
  
La roja melena de Kenshin estaba aplastada contra su cabeza, como un trapo mojado tirado sobre él, estaba húmedo hasta el estómago, se veía como un gatito empapado. "Sessha tiene que cambiarse y limpiar el piso. Kaoru-dono estará molesta si lo dejo como está." Dijo cabizbajo, sacándose las pequeñas piezas de cerámica que quedaban sobre sus hombros.  
  
"¡Oh no, no lo harás!" dijo Sano sujetándolo antes de que pudiera dar un paso. Miró a un lado y dijo, "Ya puedes salir, Yahiko", llamó Sano tan pronto sintió la presencia del chico. Conociendo a Kenshin, había estado consiente de Yahiko desde antes que él, pero no lo dijo por temor de que Yahiko también formara parte de la conspiración. 'bueno, eso está muy mal Himura, prácticamente todas las almas de esto dojo han estado en la conspiración... claro, después de que hable con ellos por supuesto si las cosas no funcionan hoy'.  
  
"¿No salió como lo planeado huh?" dijo Yahiko casualmente apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
  
"Limpia este desorden por nuestro amigo" ordenó Sano.  
  
"¡Hey, eso no es justo! ¡Tu lo ensuciaste!" protestó Yahiko gritándoles.  
  
"Bueno, fue la culpa de Kenshin. Después de todo si él hubiera sido cooperativo no hubiera tenido la necesidad de golpearlo." Replicó Sano mirando directamente a Kenshin. "'demás tenemos que ir al Akabeko antes de que Jou-chan empiece su cena y tenemos como 15 minutos para preparar a Kenshin. ¿Ne Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin lo miró con la expresión en blanco. "Sano, no deberíamos..."  
  
"Oh, sí deberíamos." Dijo Sano, sus marrones ojos brillaban con alegría irreprimida.  
  
Tenía un plan.  
  
A prueba de todo.  
  
Libre de fallas.  
  
Siii, seguro.  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru pinchó viciosamente su comida, "¿Qué le hace creer que sabe lo que nos haría felices? Es realmente molesto la forma en que me trata... ¡cómo si fuera una vulnerable niña débil!" exclamó Kaoru con disgusto, "Ni mi propio padre me trató así, ¿sabías?, ¡Argh! ¡Ese terco hombre!" Empezó a masticar la comida, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. "Y ese estúpido cabeza de gallina..."  
  
Ichiro sólo la miraba mientras ella enfocaba su ira en la comida. Ella había roto tres palillos durante el curso de su cena y Tae ofreció amablemente a Kaoru un cuchillo. No era exactamente lo que Ichiro llamaría seguro. Pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada mientras Kaoru alegremente aceptaba la pieza de metal de su amiga.  
  
"¿Por qué no puede entender lo que trato de decirle? Quiero decir, se ha quedado conmigo por casi un año... ¡un año! ¿Puedes creerlo?" le preguntó Kaoru, sus ojos azules brillantes y llorosos.  
  
"Um... claro Kaoru-chan. Pero si te entristece tanto tal vez no deberías pensar más en eso y tratar de disfrutar nuestra cena." Dijo Ichiro tratando de salvar su cita.  
  
Kaoru levantó la vista hacia él y suspiró. "Soy una mala compañía. Lo sé. Tal vez deberíamos ir a casa Ichiro, sólo estoy arruinando tu noche." Dijo con un puchero. "Soy tan estúpida. Sigo hablando de... de otro chico cuando tú estás siendo tan lindo conmigo y todo."  
  
Sus ojos azules se disculpaban e incluso Ichiro estaba a punto de decirle cuan en lo cierto estaba, pero le dio una dulce sonrisa en cambio. "¡Oh no! Kaoru-chan, adoro estar contigo. Es sólo que..." se detuvo. El ya sabía que su pequeña oportunidad de tener a Kaoru se había evaporado en el aire, pero eso no quería decir que se iba a dar por vencido en tratar de ser su amigo.  
  
Era mejor que nada. Había probablemente equivocado su encaprichamiento con ella por algo real, razonó tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía en el pecho en ese mismo momento. Cada sonrisa que había cruzado el rostro de Kaoru fue por algún recuerdo de otro hombre... no por él. Había dolido el realizar que ella no estaba interesada en él. No como su novio al menos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de ser su amigo y ayudarla con éste Kenshin. "Kaoru-chan, mírame por favor." Dijo encontrándose con la renuente mirada de Kaoru. "Dime, éste hombre, el... ¿realmente lo amas tanto?"  
  
Kaoru asintió silenciosamente, mordiéndose los labios. "Lo amo y la verdad es que SE que él siente algo por mí también. El solo está... no sé. Asustado o algo." Agregó suavemente, lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. "Lo siento, no debería..."  
  
"Está bien. Dime Kaoru-chan, tal vez pueda ayudar." Respondió tentativamente.  
  
Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron, pero se oscurecieron rápidamente. 'Kaoru no baka' pensó regañándose. Estaba casi feliz de que Ichiro halla finalmente aceptado que sólo podrían ser amigos pero ella aun sentía culpabilidad por llegar a pensar en usar a Ichiro contra Kenshin. Era decididamente algo inmaduro e insensible. "Daijoubou, Ichiro, yo puedo arreglarlo. Probablemente solo tenga que sacudirlo un poco fuerte y más seguido ¿ne?" dijo y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al imaginar los morados ojos de Kenshin girando en frente de ella.  
  
Ichiro trató de ignorar lo que ella acababa de decir y asintió feliz, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro. Realmente no sabía como reaccionar a eso. Nunca había visto a este Kenshin y rápidamente se preguntó que tipo de hombre sería, obviamente uno suficientemente paciente como para dejar a Kaoru-chan sacurdirlo sin sentido y eso más que nada lo intrigaba más.  
  
"Así que dime, ¿cómo empezaste con el kendo?" preguntó ella, deseando cambiar de tema y al menos sacar de su cabeza a cierto maravilloso e insensible pelirrojo.  
  
Tae observaba a la joven instructora de kenjutsu hablar con su cita. Parecía triste y ¿por qué no? La pobre chica está en una cita romántica, en un de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio ¡con alguien a quien no ama! Se preguntaba por que Kaoru había aceptado este particular arreglo. Debía estar muy frustrada y Tae inmediatamente se enojó al pensar en Kaoru terminando con alguien completamente equivocado para ella.  
  
Llámenla romántica sin remedio, pero Tae se moría por corregir este pequeño problema. Ella sabía quien estaba hecho para Kaoru-chan.  
  
Himura Kenshin.  
  
Claro, mucho podía decirse acerca del hombre, pero la mejor manera de describirlo sería - denso - maravillosamente denso, pero maravilloso ni más ni menos. Y bondadoso también, y honesto y ¿debería olvidar cortés? Y... bueno el sería perfecto para Kaoru.  
  
Ichiro parecía un destacado joven que estuvo pasmado-trabado con Kaoru-chan cuando se encontraron momentos atrás. Tae había hablado con el chico varias veces y más bien lo encontró encantador con buenos modales, como sea no podía evitar sentir que no importaba cuan honestos sus sentimientos fueran por Kaoru, él nunca podría hacerla realmente feliz porque ella ya había entregado el corazón a Himura-san.  
  
Con otra mirada a la joven pareja, Tae empezó a tramar. El objetivo central: juntar a Kaoru con el hombre que ella realmente amaba. Sabía que todo esto no era asunto suyo y la última vez que trató de ayudar falló miserablemente, pero si no estuviera segura de que los sentimientos entre Kaoru-chan y Himura-san no eran recíprocos ella se hubiera retirado complacida.  
  
Y además esto era diferente.  
  
Su plan no incluía ningún anillo de compromiso o medias - declaraciones, así ¿qué podría salir mal?. Habiéndose convencido, rápidamente fue a la cocina y buscó en el cuarto a una empleada especial.  
  
La que era conocida por su gran boca y chismes amorosos, la contadora oficial de la ciudad de quien sale con quien y que esposo fue encontrado en la casa de placer cerca de la ciudad. La había elegido a propósito porque jugaría un papel principal en este plan.  
  
Inclinándose sobre ella, Tae susurró algo a los oídos de la niña.  
  
Los oscuros ojos de la empleada se abrieron y empezó a asentir seriamente y después de algunos comentarios en voz baja salió rápidamente.  
  
Tae miró agudamente a la niña cuando ésta cogió a Tsubame de entre todos los de la cocina y susurró algo a la tímida niña quien se sonrojó inmediatamente con las noticias recibidas.  
  
La onda del rumor sobre Kamiya Kaoru y Onoda Ichiro pronto sería una gran ola y esperaba alcanzase al rurouni a tiempo, y luego todo sería perfecto.  
  
  
  
Megumi estaba camino a casa después de pasar por la clínica para ver si tenía algún otro paciente. Afortunadamente Genzai-sensei lo tenía todo cubierto y había sugerido a Megumi que vaya a casa y descansase. Ella aceptó casi al instante, algo que era muy extraño en ella, pero había sido un largo día. Y entre jugar a la hermana mayor con Kaoru y tratar con Sanosuke, ella estaba endemoniadamente cansada. Su mano le dolía. Pero no tenía nada que ver con atender a los pacientes. Oh, no tenía nada que ver.  
  
Ese Sano...  
  
Esa cachetada le había hecho chirriar los huesos, no exactamente lo que ella se proponía, pero estaba satisfecha con eso. Sagara había tenido suerte, había sido capaz de agacharse justo a tiempo, antes de que lo golpeara en la cara. Después de todo, cortar su circulación por dos minutos más o menos no pareció funcionar, así que ella decidió que el cabeza de pollo necesitaba más convencimiento de que, no ella no tenía dinero y no ella no estaba coqueteando con él.  
  
Recordaba con satisfacción, ese sonido crujiente que hizo al conectar de lleno con la mandíbula de Sano. Se sorprendió de no haber dejado una marca en su piel que hubiera sido más placentero para ella. Algo que sacar en cara en caso de que Sagara ingeniosamente olvidara mencionarlo a alguien.  
  
¿Y qué había producido tan violenta reacción de la señorita doctor?  
  
No solo Sagara le pedía dinero como si ella fuera alguna clase de 'dulce mami' pero había audazmente sugerido que su desprecio hacia él era producto de frustrados avances sexuales que ella le había estado mostrando durante los pasados meses.  
  
Ella se perdió entonces.  
  
Y por encima de todo, intentar ir por la ciudad, escuchando de casi todo el mundo que la señorita zorro también conocida como Takani Megumi estaba loca por el idiota cabeza de gallina. Suficientemente loca como para ir siguiéndolo suplicando por se-  
  
Se atragantó ante el recuerdo. El golpe parecía casi irrelevante junto a los rumores que él había estado esparciendo. Por supuesto ella aun no tenía sólidas pruebas de que hubiera sido él quien había empezado las habladurías sobre ellos convirtiéndolos en noticia. Pero Tae lo había escuchado y pero aun ¡lo había creído!  
  
Ella se había enfrentado a Sagara cuando lo pescó comprando dos botellas de sake en una tienda y ¿qué le había dicho él?  
  
'Zorrita, si te molesta tanto, solo di a todo el mundo que es cierto y entonces los rumores pararán porque entonces ya no le interesará a nadie, ¿ne?' dijo él y luego se fue dejándola con la boca abierta.  
  
Ella estaba molesta porque a él no parecía importarle y porque para él todo era sólo rumores.  
  
Sólo rumores.  
  
'Qué malo que no sea cierto ¿ne?' canturreó una voz en su cabeza y después de estar escuchándola casi todos los días fue capaz de bloquearla sin ningún problema. Pero no fue capaz de bloquear las voces de dos mujeres chismorreando ociosamente.  
  
Ella no quiso espiarlas, pero con la mención de los nombres Kaoru e Ichiro no pudo evitar el acercárseles y descubrir a que se debían las habladurías. Y se alegró de hacerlo. Incitando a las dos mujeres a empezar por el principio, sus ojos lentamente se agrandaron hasta casi tener el tamaño de los platillos de lujo usados en el Akabeko.  
  
Así que tenemos, o eso parece, la primera víctima de la ola.  
  
Agradeciendo a las mujeres por la información vital rápidamente volteó la esquina hacia su casa y se fue al dojo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vamos Kenshin, todos sabemos que estás enamorado de ella." Empezó Sano llevando a Kenshin por entre las calles junto a Yahiko no muy lejos de ellos. Sano vio a Kenshin abrir la boca y le advirtió: "Y juro, un oro más de ti y voy a plantarte en el suelo y la próxima primavera tendrás flores de cerezo incluso en el trasero." Dijo enarcando las cejas ligeramente, preguntándose de donde había sacado eso. Incluso Yahiko le lanzo una extraña mirada. Sano se encogió de hombros "¿Qué?" preguntó defensivamente, "He usado todas las amenazas que sé. Estoy seco, mocoso."  
  
Yahiko giró los ojos. "Kenshin, ¿por qué haces esto tan difícil?" preguntó lentamente.  
  
"¡Ha! ¡Así que el chico tiene cerebro después de todo!" dijo Sano ignorando la mirada fatal que obtuvo de Yahiko. "No como tu" dijo mirando a Kenshin que estaba a su lado mirando hacia la sucia calle. "Deberíamos culpar en parte a Jou-chan por eso. Che, sacudirte sin sentido y golpearte con su bokken a cada rato, quien sabe cuanto a dañado tu cabeza. Deberíamos parar donde Megumi para que te revise o algo." Añadió con una ligera nota esperanzadora en la voz.  
  
"¡Puhleeez! Solo estás sugiriendo eso porque quieres ver a Megumi. ¿Podemos aclarar nuestras prioridades aquí?" dijo Yahiko haciendo movimientos en el aire. "Kenshin y Kaoru primero. Luego arreglamos tu obsesión con Megumi, ¿ok?"  
  
"¡Calla mocoso!" bramó Sano, contento de haber terminado el sake en el camino y que nadie lo note sonrojarse por sus ya sonrojadas mejillas.  
  
"Esa fue una débil réplica zoquete, ¿cuál es tu problema, perdiendo ya la habilidad?" respondió Yahiko alcanzándolos y caminando al lado de un silencioso Kenshin.  
  
"No puedes culparme. He usado todas mis energías tratando de entrar en la dura cabeza de Kenshin." Murmuró Sano sombríamente.  
  
Kenshin dejó escapar un suspiro y se detuvo. Había tenido suficiente de los constantes apodos y amenazas de muerte que había recibido. Si esto hubiera sucedido en sus días de hitokiri los dos, Sano y el niño, hubieran probablemente huido llorando de miedo. "Daijoubou." Dijo finalmente mientras sus dos amigos lo miraban expectantes. "Sessha... sessha ama a Kaoru-dono." Dijo lentamente, con la voz calmada y segura.  
  
Completo silencio mientras los dos lo miraban pasmados. Duró por unos segundos y fue reemplazado por gritos de júbilo y de bromas sin piedad.  
  
Kenshin se sonrojó intensamente.  
  
"¿Eso no fue tan difícil he?" preguntó Sano "No te mató ¿o sí?" añadió con una sonrisa.  
  
"Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es caminar hacia Busu y decírselo" concluyó Yahiko, feliz de que todo el asunto terminara e impaciente por regresar al dojo y cenar.  
  
"No... no puedo" dijo Kenshin lúgubremente, sus ojos violetas sombríos.  
  
"Ves, es aquí donde el problema empieza." Dijo Sano mirando desdeñosamente a Kenshin. "Sé que no te sientes digno de ella, pero déjame preguntarte, ¿alguna vez ella te lo ha dicho? ¿alguna vez Jou-chan te ha hecho sentir así?" preguntó Sano levantando las cejas.  
  
Yahiko miraba con curiosidad, preguntándose porque de pronto estaba viendo a Sanosuke como un adulto serio por primera vez desde que lo conoció. ¿Era algo en el aire? ¿O era algo en el sake?  
  
"No" respondió tranquilamente Kenshin.  
  
"Bien. Estamos llegando a alguna parte. Ahora, también entiendo que tengas miedo de perderla y no ser capaz de protegerla. De todas las veces que Jou-chan se ha metido en problemas por culpa de tu pasado, ¿alguna vez te ha culpado a ti?" continuó Sano observando al rurouni.  
  
"No. Pero..."  
  
"Ah, ah, sin peros." Dijo Sano moviendo un dedo en el aire. "Y tu sabes que ella está enamorada de ti y si vas a insistir en que es solo una tonta fijación infantil, voy a desnudarte y luego tirarte en la casa de baño a primera hora de la mañana, justo cuando Jou-chan está tomando su baño." Sano se calló viendo la sangre subirle a Kenshin hasta las mejillas. 'Demonios, hablar así es difícil, sueno tan estúpido, incluso a mis propios oídos.' Se estremeció, 'pero probablemente sea la única manera de que me tome en serio. Después de esto voy a hacer sufrir a Kenshin pidiéndole que me ayude con Megumi.'  
  
Yahiko interrumpió de pronto "Y su comida realmente no te molesta o su falta de gracia y sutileza o la forma en que viste, la manera en que golpea gente cuando está de mal humor o la forma en que te grita y el fecho de que a veces pueda ser un fastidio?"  
  
Sano miró a Yahiko raramente, su ceño se hizo más profundo ante el casual encogimiento de hombros de Yahiko. "Mocoso" murmuró Sano.  
  
"¡Por supuesto que no!" protestó Kenshin, "Amo a Kaoru-dono por quien es e incluso por sus defectos."  
  
"Así que adelante e irrumpe en el Akabeko y dile todo lo que acabas de decir" dijo Sano casi golpeándose a sí mismo.  
  
"No" dijo Kenshin con determinación, la voz ronca debido a las emociones contenidas.  
  
Sano levantó sus manos al aire "bien, me rindo. Me parece que ya te decidiste a herir a Jou-chan. He hecho todo lo que he podido. Déjame decirte Kenshin y créeme, al paso al que vas Yahiko va a tener 3 hijos antes de que puedas decirle a Jou-chan lo que realmente sientes. Apuesto a que ya lo sabe, demonios sólo un idiota se perdería de lo de ustedes. Pero si quieres echarlo a perder, está bien conmigo. ¿qué me importa de todos modos un hombre egoísta como tu?  
  
"¿Fue una oración completa? Oh vaya, y creo que hasta tuvo bastante sentido para mí!"  
  
Una voz femenina los interrumpió y con suerte para Sano, los dos, Yahiko y Kenshin voltearon en dirección a la voz y no notaron la sonrisa soñadora que cruzó su rostro. 'Zorrita' pensó miserablemente, recordando repentinamente la cachetada que le había tirado temprano temiendo que ella lo recrease.  
  
"Creo que ya se rindió Sanosuke" dijo Megumi parándose con ellos.  
  
"¿Huh? En caso de que se haya escapado a su tan publicado sentido común, ¡solo bromeaba!" respondió Sano con un desafiante movimiento de cabeza, feliz de que el tema de la cachetada no fuera a reaparecer.  
  
"Bueno, aparentemente Kaoru-chan no está dispuesta a esperar más." Dijo Megumi ignorando a Sanosuke a propósito y notando en cambio el involuntario temblor de Kenshin al escuchar su declaración. 'Lo hiere' pensó Megumi. Pero esto probablemente le duela más. "Ken-san, hay algo que necesito decirte..."  
  
  
  
  
"¡No!"  
  
  
  
"Aw, dame un descanso. Vamos ¿después de lo que acabas de escuchar? ¿No me digas que solo te vas a quedar aquí a revolcarte en tu autocompasión? Sano agitó un puño frente al rostro de Kenshin.  
  
Después que Megumi soltó la bomba Sano había observado contemplativamente, como Kenshin luchaba por controlar las emociones en su interior. Sabía que no se había equivocado cuando vio los ojos violetas cambiar a ámbar por un segundo. Megumi también lo había notado, e incluso Yahiko. Ellos habían dejado a Kenshin parado allí, plantado en su sitio, mientras que los tres trazaban un plan C. Después de mucho discutir y de terribles riñas decidieron que había que llegar a los extremos.  
  
Lo que significaba una confrontación entre Kaoru, Ichiro y Kenshin.  
  
Megumi se había ofrecido a ser una no-colaboradora en algo tan ridículo, sin mencionar absurdo y se había ido con una advertencia: Nunca jueguen con el corazón roto de un hombre.  
  
A lo que Sano y Yahiko habían entornado los ojos. Las mujeres podían ser tan melodramáticas. Si alguien iba a terminar con el corazón roto sería el chico maravilla Onada Ichiro.  
  
Era hacer de Kenshin parte de la pelea lo que estaba probando ser difícil.  
  
Infiernos, Sano no se sorprendió con eso. Así que el suplicar y razonar había llegado a su fin. A todo lo que Sano sugería, Kenshin simplemente respondía con 'no'. Sano estaba llegando al límite.  
  
"No, Sano. Si Kaoru... si Kaoru a elegido a... él... es su decisión" dijo Kenshin, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Lo líquidos ojos violeta estaban más oscuros y sombríos de los que ellos nunca hubieran visto.  
  
"¡Tu tonto! ¡Por supuesto que Jou-chan aun no lo ha elegido! Aun tienes tiempo" arguyó Sano.  
  
"No" dijo Kenshin terminantemente.  
  
"Bien, ¡Yahiko, plan C!"  
  
Antes de que Kenshin pudiera preguntarse que era el plan C, los dos Yahiko y Sano estaban sobre él y de algún lugar apareció un gran saco marrón.  
  
Y allí fue donde se quedó todo el viaje hasta el Akabeko.  
  
Con un apagado lloriqueo de protesta cuando Sano lo depositó en el suelo, finalmente Yahiko se apiadó de él y lo liberó.  
  
Bueno, sólo hasta el cuello.  
  
Poniendo el saco justo detrás de Sano, Yahiko miró a Kenshin, una silenciosa amenaza para el rurouni para mantenerlo callado, que era realmente innecesaria porque ya habían amordazado al pobre pelirrojo y principalmente porque el una vez temido asesino aun tenía sus ojos morados girando y girando y girando.  
  
Tae miró a Yahiko y a Sano y luego otra vez a Sano. "Te involucraste en alguna pelea callejera hoy Sagara-san?" preguntó Tae fijándose en el golpeado, herido y vendado Sanosuke.  
  
"Ano... um... podría decirse." Dijo entre tosidos. "Jou-chan aun está aquí?" preguntó mirando dentro del Akabeko. Habían aun muchos clientes dentro y ninguno de ellos era Jou-chan.  
  
"Oh, justo acaba de irse. Ellos se fueron hace unos minutos." Informó Tae distraída por el saco marrón detrás de Sano. Repentinamente Tae dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, sus manos volaron hacia su boca acallando otro grito.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sano preocupado mirando detrás de él y luego retornando a Tae con una mirada curiosa en su rostro.  
  
"¡El saco marrón... se movió Sagara-san!" dijo Tae con voz temblorosa.  
  
"Oh, eso." Sano se arrimó para dejar ver a Tae el saco marrón, con la cabeza de Kenshin sobresaliendo de la soga que la ataba. Ella levantó la mirada confusa y temerosa a Sanosuke.  
  
"Es un larga historia" dijo con un suspiro. "Estoy seguro de que no querrás oírla ahora." Dijo solemnemente.  
  
"Hai. Estoy segura que no." Respondió Tae tajantemente.  
  
"Oi hey, Tae-san, antes de que lo olvide ¿tienes alguna idea de adonde fueron Jou-chan y su cita?" preguntó Sano tratando de atraer la atención de Tae de vuelta. Ella parecía un poco aturdida.  
  
"Escuché que caminarían por el lado del río cerca al dojo de Kaoru." Respondió, sus ojos aun fijos en Kenshin dentro del saco marrón. "Ano, Sagara-san... ¿Himura-san está bien? Quiero decir, él no está... no está..."  
  
"Está bien. Perfectamente bien." Dijo Sano con una sonrisa de júbilo en el rostro. Cargó a Kenshin sobre su hombro y agitó la mano en despedida, agradeciendo a Tae por la ayuda. Yahiko iba detrás de él, la misma sonrisa inocente plasmada en su rostro.  
  
Tae se quedó parada en la entrada del Akabeko, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que lo que había visto, realmente lo había visto.  
  
No ilusiones. Era real y ciertamente no se había vuelto loca al imaginar algo así.  
  
Himura Kenshin atado dentro de un saco marrón balanceándose suavemente en la espalda de Sanosuke mientras éste se alejaba con Yahiko brincando feliz no lejos de él.  
  
Y no era parte de su plan.  
  
  
******  
  
Traductora:  
  
Bien, esto ya está a punto de calentarse hasta lugares que no se pueden imaginar. Con el próximo capítulo van a MORIR DE RISA.   
  
Pero creo que nadie está leyendo esto... para qué mandat el próximo capítulo???  
  
Hay alguien allí que lo quiera??? Por lo menos UNA persona que haya leido los 5 primeros capítulos??? Hay alguien???   
  
  
ESCRÍBANME!!!!! Lesly_17@yahoo.com 


	9. Capítulo 7

ESTE FANFIC PERTENECE A YUKI-SAN. Yo soy solo la traductora... snif!!  
  
  
Título Original: A date with a Senpai  
Autora: Yuki  
User ID: 29220  
E-mail:tanukigirl@edsamail.com.ph  
  
  
Una Cita con un Sempai  
  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
  
Era una de esas noches que uno desearía no se terminasen. El frío aire era templado al tocar la piel. Encima de ellos, el cielo azul de media noche servía de perfecto contraste a las estrellas que parecían brillar más que nunca.  
  
Bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, las tres figuras estaban paradas tranquilamente, parecían no darse cuenta del cielo sobre ellos. El lago estaba en calma y no habían olas que alteraran su superficie. De hecho, se veía como la plana superficie de un vidrio y la luz de la luna la hacía ver brillante. Las luciérnagas los rodeaban, docenas de pequeños insectos con un brillo ámbar flotaban sobre, entre y enfrente de ellos.  
  
"Bien, no están aquí." Aclaró simplemente Yahiko. Mirando alrededor, añadió con disgusto, "Tal vez fueron al dojo." Se calló, pensando en eso, "nah, ¿que podrían hacer allí los dos solos?"  
  
Sano lanzó a Yahiko una mirada asesina, sacudió la cabeza y volteó hacia el silencioso Kenshin. Las imágenes probablemente estarían apareciendo en la mente del rurouni, no había dudas al respecto. Kenshin era probablemente la única persona que él conocía que se preocupaba demasiado. En esencia por todo pequeño, enano, minúsculo, diminuto, ínfimo detalle de la vida de Kaoru. Y aun el baka no tenía el coraje para decírselo a la cara a Jou-chan. Abrió la boca para decirle algo de lo que pensaba y la cerró antes de que la primera sílaba saliera porque se dio cuenta de pronto de que Kenshin podría fácilmente patear su trasero a través del gran saco y con suerte para él aun estaba bien vivo. En silencio agradeció a los dioses del cielo.  
  
Pero tan pronto como cerró la boca la volvió a abrir. Ésta vez, si es que eso era posible de una forma más cuidadosa.  
  
"Hey, ¿vas a estar mudo para siempre?" preguntó a la sombra detrás de él, buscando señales de que Battousai quisiera repentinamente saltar y cortarle la cabeza.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Así que Sano prosiguió. "Oi, Kenshin," usó el nombre en caso de que Kenshin olvidara que ellos eran compañeros. En realidad cómplices. "Si estás molesto con nosotros... yo y Yahiko," oportunamente recordó a Kenshin que no era el único que lo golpeó en la cabeza algunos olvidados momentos atrás. "Solo dinos ¿está bien? Nunca me gustó la ley del hielo. Y además, en caso de que escapara a tu sensible juicio, sólo intentamos ayudar ¿ne?"  
  
Kenshin volteó a verlo y Sano prácticamente vitoreó de regocijo ante el tranquilo y considerado rurouni que estaba presente delante de él. Bueno, al menos parecía calmado y considerando.  
  
"Sólo estaba pensando..." empezó Kenshin.  
  
Sano maldijo aguantando la respiración, "Allí es donde un montón de problemas empiezan ¿sabías? Sobrepiensas. Trata de no pensar tanto Kenshin. Estoy seguro que Jou-chan e Ichiro aun están haciendo cosas de niños..."  
  
Kenshin se sonrojó y Sano no estaba seguro si fue por vergüenza o por celos. Supuso que por ambos.  
  
"No sobre eso Sano. Confío en Kaoru."  
  
"¿Pero no confías en Ichiro?" dijo Sano, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar hacer notar que Kenshin había estado lenta pero seguramente callando el sufijo -dono cada vez que decía el nombre de Kaoru. Y por eso Sano estaba eternamente agradecido, era una señal. Una señal del cielo de que él no estaba fastidiando la vida de nadie enredando los sentimientos de Kenshin y Jou-chan.  
  
"Yo... yo no sé" dijo Kenshin mirando al cielo, no viendo realmente su magnífica belleza, perdido en sus propios pensamientos quizá. Después de unos momentos de silencio, en que Sano estaba planeando sacudir a Kenshin para despertarlo del trance, Kenshin volteó y encontró su mirada con ojos ligeramente ámbar. "Espero que no haga nada que disguste a Kaoru."  
  
"¿Y si lo hace?" incitó Sano, esperando oír lo que quería oír.  
  
"Si lo hace..." el tono de Kenshin era amenazante. No, corrección, era peligrosamente amenazante y si Yahiko no hubiera interrumpido, Sano hubiera escuchado feliz la respuesta honesta de Kenshin.  
  
"¡Hey!" chilló repentinamente Yahiko. ¡Busu viene!"  
  
Y era cierto, porque dios lo perdone si Yahiko hubiera estado mintiendo, Kaoru iba hacia ellos seguido por Ichiro no lejos de ella.  
  
"Y viene hacia acá!" rápidamente informó Yahiko.  
  
"Che, lo sabemos. No somos ciegos. ¡Y no entres en pánico!" dijo Sano con un movimiento de la mano, "No va a venir hacia acá." Deliberadamente ignoró las maldiciones de Yahiko sin mencionar el increíblemente agudo chillido '¡NO TENGO PÁNICO!' que el chico decía y en cambio volteó hacia el solemne Kenshin. "Ok 'mano, éste es el momento. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es caminar hacia ellos, preguntarles si es cierto el rumor de que ya han anunciado su comprom-"  
  
"Odio decirlo Sano, pero ¡vienen hacia acá!" dijo Yahiko, ésta vez jalando de la banda roja sangre de Sano y tirando de ella con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Anda y mira por ti mismo!"  
  
Inclinado hasta la cintura, con su cabeza casi tocando el suelo, Sano murmuró todas las malas palabras que conocía y añadió algunas más que recientemente había creado. "¡Ya los veo! ¡Ahora suéltame mocoso estúpido!"  
  
Yahiko casualmente lo soltó ocasionando que Sano perdiera el balance y cayera al suelo. El grave sonido resonó en cada parte del cerebro de Yahiko y estuvo tentado a tirarse al pasto y reír hasta morir si no fuera por el simple hecho de que Kaoru iba lentamente hacia ellos. Y si ella descubría que él había participado de todo esto de la cita mixta, mil movimientos serían el último de sus problemas.  
  
  
Levantándose y cogiéndolo del collar, Sano siseó, "¡Tú pequeño tonto! Casi me rompes el cuello y la espalda!" A lo que Yahiko sólo respondió con una desafiante mirada, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sano hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no ser violento. Violencia provoca violencia ¿no? Aunque estaba considerando seriamente la idea de atar al chico de cabeza en el árbol, pero optó por mirarlo de una manera, esperaba, mandara al diablillo llorón a la cama esa noche, y silenciosamente juró vengarse por el dolor en su espalda y el palpitar en la base de su cabeza.  
  
Yahiko, en su risa se perdió de la mirada y la promesa.  
  
Kenshin mientras tanto observaba otra escena como para notar la riña del dúo frente a él. Kaoru caminaba al lado de Ichiro. No muy cerca, su hombro ni siquiera tocaba el de Ichiro, pero la imagen de ambos juntos trajo un pesado dolor a su pecho. El ya estaba familiarizado con el dolor. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que podía hacer algo al respecto.  
  
Pero iba a seguir firme en su posición. No importaba cuan terco, cuan estúpido sonara para otros. Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para hacer feliz a Kaoru, incluso si significaba distanciarse de ella.  
  
Los observaba aunque fuera lo último que quisiera hacer. Ella estaba diciendo algo interesante, él lo sabía. Se notaba por la manera en que Ichiro se aferraba a cada palabra que ella decía, la manera en que él la miraba como si fuese lo único que fuera a ver de ahora en adelante. Ellos caminaban juntos. Como un pareja.  
  
Suspiró profundamente. Y eso era lo debían ser.  
  
Podía listar todas las razones por las que él no debería seguir teniendo fuertes sentimientos por Kaoru y aun así podía listar muchas más razones de porque sí debería. Una parte de él sabía que merecía ser feliz. Que la merecía a ella. Y aun así no podía olvidar lo que él había sido. Lo que él había hecho. Cómo podía ser alguien como Ichiro. Alguien a quien su pasado no lo persiguiese constantemente, un pasado que podría traer peligro en incluso muerte a los que amaba.  
  
¿Muerte bajo las manos de sus enemigos? ¿Muerte bajo sus propias manos?  
  
No. Nunca. Nunca volvería a ocurrir. La historia se repite ¿no?  
  
Y Kenshin hacía lo posible para que no sucediera de nuevo. No a ella. No a su Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ella sonrió con la risa de Ichiro. Habían sido años desde que ella compartió los sentimientos de casi toda su vida con alguien. Claro, estaba Kenshin, pero ella siempre estaba renuente a contarle todo. Porque incluso si se abría totalmente a él, el nunca lo haría con ella. Nunca confiaría en ella en la manera en que ella lo necesitaba. Siempre habría algo entre ellos.  
  
Su pasado. Sus secretos. Sus temores.  
  
Y con Ichiro era diferente. Le había contado sobre la primera vez que había sido derrotada en combate que en realidad fue la primera vez que era derrotada en el mismo dojo de su padre, o la vez en que había llorado cuando el chico de la siguiente puerta rompió su shinai y le dijo que las niñas no servían en peleas, que deberían quedarse en casa lavando y cocinando. O cuan asustada estaba a veces porque pensaba que de alguna manera había olvidado a su madre. O decepcionado a su padre. Incluso las cosas de las que estaría normalmente avergonzada de hablar. Le dijo que era mala cocinera y él se rió con ella diciendo que su hermana era probablemente la peor en Japón. Tenía aun que probar la comida de su hermana, pero él le había asegurado que no estaba cerca de ser comible. Para probarlo la había invitado a cenar con su familia en su casa ancestral.  
  
Ella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. Eran gentiles y tibios y honestos y ella supo que lo que él sentía por ella podía ser incluso más profundo que lo de Kenshin pero no había forma de que ella pudiera sentir lo mismo por él. "Ichiro, yo... tenemos tanto en común... pero apreciaría si pudiéramos quedarnos como amigos. Me has tratado con gentileza y me has hecho sentir especial en una forma... pero... lo siento. Nunca podrá ser más que eso."  
  
Él entendió, aunque nunca supo realmente como ella podía sentir tanto por una sola persona. Ella era aun muy joven.  
  
"Y tu también" ella arguyó. "Sólo soy la primera de muchas de las chicas que conocerás. Y un día verás atrás y recordarás que no mucho tiempo atrás pensaste que estabas enamorado de una chica tanuki en Tokio... pero no recordarás su nombre." Ella le sonrió cálidamente.  
  
El suspiró y le prometió que nunca la olvidaría.  
  
La primera chica que rompió su corazón.  
  
"Bueno, si te consuela en algo, nuestros corazones se rompieron el mismo día." Añadió suavemente, recordando repentinamente su discusión con Kenshin. No fue ni siquiera una discusión. ¿Cómo puedes discutir con alguien que se niega a discutir contigo? Notando su cambio de humor, Ichiro empezó a contarle una historia sobre uno de sus amigos del dojo que se atrevió a correr desnudo alrededor de todo el colegio pero fue eventualmente atrapado y castigado, tuvo que quedarse desnudo hasta que se puso el sol... o algo así. Ella estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos pero continuó caminando en silencio junto a él, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada, porque sabía que Ichiro notaría pronto que ella ya no estaba con él. Sino en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, con otro hombre.  
  
Ella pensó en Kenshin, algo que no la sorprendió. Había pensado en él constantemente durante toda su cita incluso en el momento en que decidieron tomar una desviación para cruzar la ciudad y habían, sin querer, terminando aquí. En éste mismo lugar, donde el recuerdo de su aroma y sus fuertes brazos era mas poderoso que nunca.  
  
El era un idiota mayor. De eso estaba segura y apostaría su vida en ello, sin hacer preguntas. Y cuando llegue a casa después de encontrarlo en la puerta esperándola con preocupados ojos enamorados, ella sacudiría su revuelta cabeza hasta que demande ser soltado para luego besar al estúpido idiota. Y luego hacerlo suplicar por ella.  
  
Si. Cuan realista.  
  
"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" la voz en pánico de Ichiro quebró la imagen mental que ella tenía en la cabeza.  
  
"¿Qué fue que?" preguntó Kaoru repentinamente poniendo atención a lo que Ichiro señalaba.  
  
"Allí, detrás del árbol. Había algo o alguien moviéndose allí hace un rato." Le informó Ichiro, parándose galantemente en frente de ella aunque técnicamente, él era solo el estudiante y Kaoru la maestra.  
  
Kaoru ajustó la vista para ver mejor en la oscuridad. Detrás del frondoso árbol no podía ver nada más que el baile y balanceo de las sombras. "¿Estás seguro de que viste algo?" dijo ella enmarcando las cejas.  
  
"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas no estoy totalmente seguro. Pero era algo... alto"  
  
"¿Alto?" preguntó Kaoru, volteando la palabra en su cabeza una y otra vez. Tomó la mano de Ichiro y lo jaló con ella mientras caminaba hacia el árbol. "Sólo hay una manera de saber si hay alguien allí. Vamos Ichiro."  
  
Ichiro estaba muy lejos para notar que podían estar caminando hacia su muerte en esas sombras oscuras, el tenía la mano de Kaoru en la suya y en lo único en que podía pensar era en cuan desagradablemente sudada estaba su propia mano.  
  
  
  
  
"¿Nos vieron?" preguntó Sano pegándose contra el tronco del árbol, si se pegaba un poco más se volvería el árbol, pensó Yahiko.  
  
"No idiota, no nos han visto. ¡Te han visto!" Yahiko le lanzó una mirada acusadora. "¡Ahora todos vamos a morir!" añadió con efecto.  
  
"¡Cállate! ¡Vienen hacia aquí!" dijo Sano conteniendo el aliento. Ciertamente no quería ser cogido escondido y siguiendo a Jou-chan especialmente desde que era obvio que era la mente maestra tras este grandioso plan. Deseando extender su vida por un par de semanas, meses con suerte, volteó y susurró, "¡Vienen hacia aquí! ¡Escóndanse!"  
  
"¡Esconderse donde?" preguntó Yahiko.  
  
"¿Porque debemos escondernos?" preguntó Kenshin al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Por que… Kenshin tengo que explicarlo AHORA?" preguntó Sano exasperadamente.  
  
"¿Esconderse donde?" repitió Yahiko impaciente, volteando la cabeza para ver donde y cuan lejos estaban Kaoru y el chico sempai de su posición. Tragó saliva. Se acercaban. Muy cerca para Yahiko y ¡Sano y Kenshin estaban discutiendo! "¡Hola! ¡Nuestras vidas están en peligro! ¡Si vamos a dejar que busu nos vea al menos debemos tener una buena razón sobre porque estamos aquí! ¡Pero si me preguntan, prefiero esconderme!" Ninguno le prestó atención. Suspirando, inhaló profundamente y luego empezó a trepar el árbol, agradecido de la oscuridad y rogando por que sus movimientos pasen inadvertidos. Sujetándose a una delgada rama en la parte más alta tuvo una vista clara de Kaoru e Ichiro acercándose a ellos y que Dios ayude a esos dos, porque ¡aun estaban en el suelo hablando!  
  
"Si Sano. No vinimos aquí a preguntar a Kaoru si..." comenzó Kenshin.  
  
"¡No ahora! No cuando estoy contigo. Tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta o ella pensará que te forzamos o algo..."  
  
Kenshin levantó las cejas pero Sano no estaba para estúpidos juegos. Cogiendo el gi de Kenshin dijo, "lee mis labios. Ella NO va a estar feliz si se entera de que soy el responsable de este fiasco, TU eres quien va a sufrir si ella pierde la calma."  
  
Kenshin en realidad amaba cuando Kaoru no podía aguantar ese famoso temperamento, especialmente porque esas eran las ocasiones en que sus ojos azules eran más oscuros que el cielo infinito.  
  
Sano resopló con disgusto, buscó a su alrededor para encontrar cualquier hueco donde pudiera colarse.  
  
"Vienen hacia aquí. ¿Podrían ustedes dos subir al árbol?" preguntó Yahiko. Era una cosa terrible que Sano estuviera perdiendo la cabeza mientras Kenshin estaba soñando con cierta diosa de cabello de cabello-negro-ojos-azules. Bastante intimidante también. "¡Sano trepa al árbol!"   
  
Sano lanzó a Yahiko una mirada venenosa, "¿Tratas de ser un fastidio o una ayuda? ¡Porque la respuesta es JAMÁS!"  
  
"¡Bien! Yo me quedo aquí y salvo mi trasero!" dijo Yahiko desapareciendo entre el espeso follaje.  
  
"¡Kuso!" Inhalando profundamente Sano subió al árbol. Esperando y rogando porque el viajo árbol pueda soportar los pesos combinados. Miró hacia abajo, a Kenshin esperando que hiciera lo mismo y ahogó un gruñido al encontrarlo parado como un cuerpo muerto bajo el árbol. "¡Kenshin!" lo llamó. Grandes, interrogantes ojos violetas lo miraron. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Sube aquí!"  
  
Kenshin sacudió su cabeza. Regañándose a sí mismo por ser un idiota y seguir las locas ordenes de Sano. Pero hay que afrontarlo, él no estaría aquí en primer lugar si no quisiera. Pudo haber fácilmente dicho que no. Pero tenía que venir, tenía que verla con otro hombre. Tenía que...  
  
"¿Podrías trepar al maldito árbol ¡YA?!" dijo Sano a través de sus apretados dientes. En cualquier momento Jou-chan descubrirá su pequeño plan y luego probablemente todo el infierno se liberaría.  
  
Kenshin suspiró, evidentemente tendría que trepar al maldito árbol...  
  
"Uh-oh. Dale un beso de despedida a tu vida Sano, porque aquí llega Kaoru..."  
  
Sano le dio a Kenshin una mirada de salvaje súplica, pero se encontró mirando al suelo, luego sintió una ligera sacudida al árbol, levantó su cabeza y luego allí estaba el insufrible pelirrojo sonriéndose inocentemente. "¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?" preguntó.  
  
"¿Importa? Estoy aquí ahora. Deberíamos quedarnos callados." Con eso Kenshin se acomodó en una rama, no tan gruesa como la de Yahiko o Sano porque su peso era menor que el de ellos y observó al par rodear al árbol. Sujetos de la mano.  
  
  
"Bueno, parece que no hay nadie aquí." Resumió Kaoru. "Tal vez solo lo imaginaste."  
  
"Ta-tal vez" se las arregló Ichiro para decir, más como un graznido. La mano de ella era suave y vagamente le recordaba al kimono de terciopelo favorito de su madre. "¿Um, Kaoru-chan?" preguntó lentamente, dándose cuenta de pronto de cuan cerca estaban y cuan oscuro era bajo el árbol que con las justas podía verla, excepto por sus radiantes ojos azules.  
  
"¿Si?" dijo Kaoru acercándosele. Tenía problemas en ver a Ichiro, el espesor de las ramas y el follaje cerraban la luz en el lugar donde se encontraban.  
  
Ichiro podía oler su aroma. Jazmín. ¡Era jazmín! ¡¿Cuán genial era eso?! Una chica que realmente olía como una flor. El decidió justo allí y en ese momento de que ellos tal vez nunca serían una pareja pero al menos podría pedirle un beso. Un pequeño y puro beso que seguramente completaría el día.  
  
  
  
  
  
Viéndolos de cerca, Kenshin podía verlos claramente, como si estuviera maldito a estar acostumbrado a la oscuridad por los años siendo un hitokiri que podía ver algo como esto.  
  
Y olerla también.  
  
¿Iba realmente a dejarla ir? ¿Así como así?  
  
"¿Qué están haciendo? ¡No puedo ver!" susurró Yahiko acercándose pesadamente a Sano.  
  
"Cállate mocoso. Yo tampoco puedo ver. Hey Kenshin, ¿qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué se callaron de pronto?"  
  
Kenshin no pudo encontrar su voz para responder. E incluso si tuviera voz no sería capaz de decirles que Ichiro iba a besarla solo porque él había sido un estúpido, estúpido tarado, y Kaoru decidiría dejarlo.  
  
¿Ella también lo besaría?  
  
El pensar en otro hombre sintiendo a Kaoru en tan dulce e íntima manera hacía que la sangre de Kenshin ardiera. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto sucediera? En primer lugar pudo haberlo detenido desde el principio. Él sabía que Kaoru quería que él dijera que no a salir con Ichiro. ¿Pero que hizo él? Aceptó dejarla ir a esta cita.  
  
Tal vez era hora de que hiciera algo respecto a sus sentimientos. Y por primera vez empezó a pensar en sí mismo para variar. Probablemente aun no había sufrido suficiente, pero el mero hecho de ver a Kaoru en los brazos de alguien más era suficiente para fomentar su ira.  
  
¿De cualquier manera porque estaba actuando como un niño de 6 años? Tenía casi 30, debería saber que cuando encuentras a alguien especial, alguien que está destinado a ser tuyo no la dejas ir. Te aferras a eso.  
  
Sus ojos brillaron repentinamente, no sería ni el rurouni que volaba a la ligera insinuación de cercanía con alguien ni sería Battousai que era demasiado reservado para mostrar sus sentimientos mientras protegía fieramente a Kaoru al mismo tiempo que ponía una pared entre ellos. Iba a ser solo Kenshin, quien la amaba y estaba listo para arriesgarlo todo dejándole saber esa simple verdad y luego ella tendría que decidir que hacer un baka enfermo mental como él.  
  
Si Sano no hubiese estado ocupado tratando de encontrar la posición correcta para mirar lo que Kaoru y el joven estaban haciendo, hubiera visto el cambio en los ojos de Kenshin. La forma en que brillaron en la noche, no como el dorado ámbar sino un determinado morado que finalmente se había decidido a hacer algo correcto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru aguantó la respiración ante la mirada de Ichiro.  
  
"Kaoru-chan. Sé que tú y yo nunca seremos lo que yo deseo que seamos, pero me atrevo a preguntar, " tomó aire, deteniéndose por medio segundo antes de parlotear de corrido, "¿Puedo besarte?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tal vez ellos no podían ver en éste momento, pero definitivamente podían escuchar.  
  
Sano y Yahiko soltaron un grito sofocado y se asomaron más, rogando por luz que les permitiera ver a la pareja y pudieran vislumbrar el beso.  
  
Testigos del primer beso de Jou-chan, Sano sintió inmediatamente pena por Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru sonrió tibiamente, "En serio Ichiro, puedes ser tan formal. En realidad no necesitabas preguntar, estaba planeando darte uno antes de que la noche termine..."  
  
Ichiro no sabía si había puesto las palabras en la boca de Kaoru y la había escuchado mal. Estaba a punto de reírse de vergüenza y decirle que estaba bien, que ella no debería tomarlo seriamente, que solo estaba bromeando...  
  
Kaoru se acercó más y sonrió tímidamente a Ichiro.  
  
Ichiro iba a morir. O peor, se iba a orinar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"¡No puedo ver! ¡No puedo ver!" se quejó Yahiko, empujando más a Sano.  
  
"Córtala mocoso..." empujó él.  
  
El empujar, culebrear, jalar y susurrar juramentos continuó hasta que un casi inaudible sonido retumbara en la silenciosa noche.  
  
SNAP!  
  
Las caras de horror de Kenshin y Sano desaparecieron de la noche cuando la fuerza de gravedad los hizo caer.  
  
"¡Oh santa mierda!"  
  
"Ororororororo"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pero que..."  
  
Los cuerpos de Sano y Kenshin yacían tendidos en el suelo, brazos y piernas en un extraño enredo.  
  
"¡Quítate de mí!" gruñó Sano.  
  
"¿Oro?"  
  
Sano maldijo otra vez. Podía escuchar vagamente la risa fuertemente controlada de Yahiko en sus oídos y el 'oro' de Kenshin. "Oh maldita..." murmuró oscuramente tratando de encontrar sus piernas y sus brazos, por un momento casi deseo que la caída lo hubiera dejado inconsciente. Era de seguro no su mejor día.  
  
Ichiro retrocedió jalando a Kaoru con él. Estaba haciendo varias preguntas al mismo tiempo para notar la reacción de su cita.  
  
Kaoru reía histéricamente, secándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Si no hubiera sido algo tan gracioso Kaoru hubiera golpeado a Kenshin y Sano en el suelo.  
  
Pero, dioses... esta estaba convirtiéndose en una de las ¡mejores noches de su vida! Y no podía esperar para saber que iba a ocurrir después.  
  
  
Fin del capítulo 7  
  
Notas de la Traductora:   
  
Bien qué esperan?? Pasen al sgte capítulo que las cosas se ponen peor!! 


	10. Capítulo 8

ESTE FANFIC PERTENECE A YUKI-SAN. Yo soy solo la traductora... snif!!  
  
  
Título Original: A date with a Senpai  
Autora: Yuki  
User ID: 29220  
E-mail:tanukigirl@edsamail.com.ph  
  
  
  
Una Cita con un Senpai  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
Kaoru se sujetó al árbol por soporte, la risa recorría todo su cuerpo haciendo su estómago doler. Era demasiado. Tomó aire profundamente y trató de no reír ante las expresiones de Ichiro, Sano y Kenshin.  
  
Oh, ¡los hombres de su vida!  
  
Encima de ella, Yahiko no tenía palabras. Realmente nunca había creído ver algo como esto. Kenshin estaba encima de Sano, la cara roja, tratando desesperadamente de levantarse. ¿Desde cuando no habían sido así de torpes? Probablemente desde que estuvieron en la pubertad. Se rió ante la idea.  
  
Kaoru lo vio inmediatamente en la rama de la que estaba abrazado y lo llamó, "¡Yahiko, tu idiota! ¡baja de allí!"  
  
Yahiko la miró suplicante e hizo un puchero al encontrarse con su fría mirada. Suspiró, sabía que no había forma de ganarle, dejó la rama a la que precariamente se había aferrado (para salvar su vida en el momento en que vio a Kenshin y Sano caer) y miró hacia abajo dudoso. Les hizo una mueca a Kenshin y Sano, quienes aun luchaban por levantarse. "Debo decir, " dijo con tono serio y luego pausó para darle efecto y lanzándoles a Kenshin y Sano una brillante sonrisa, "esta se ha convertido en la noche más interesante de mi vida..." con un gruñido de disgusto miró directamente a Sano y aulló riendo. "¡Ahora creo, que lo he visto TODO!" dijo con un guiño.  
  
Sano sintió su pierna, agradeciendo silenciosamente que aun fuera parte de él, la levantó y le dio a Yahiko una condescendiente y pensativa mueca y luego pateó el árbol lo más fuerte que pudo.  
  
La sacudida del árbol dejó caer una lluvia de hojas muertas que flotaron alrededor del rostro de Kaoru y con el ruido del grito de Yahiko a través de la noche, Kenshin decidió que Kaoru se veía demasiado hermosa para ser verdad en ese preciso instante.  
  
"¡AAACCCCKKKKK!" se las arregló para gritar Yahiko, azotando el aire esperando atrapar alguna rama, o lo que sea a que sujetarse y se dio cuenta de que caía sin remedio, deseando que el suelo no fuera tan duro como él imaginaba.  
  
Sano reconoció inmediatamente su error porque sus ojos marrones se agrandaron con horror cuando el trasero de Yahiko cayó de lleno sobre su rostro.  
  
Otro ataque de risa borbotó de la garganta de Kaoru y ella se tapó la boca con las manos, se dobló por la risa apretando su estómago. "Oh, Oh... dioses... yo,,, Yahiko... ¿e-estás bien?" dijo enjugándose las lágrimas. El ver a tan grandes guerreros que han enfrentado tantos adversarios en sus vidas caer de un árbol y escucharlos gritar como asustadas niñas de 6 años, ella nunca había imaginado que llegarían a esto. Esperen que Megumi y Misao escuchen esto.  
  
Respiró lentamente y los miró con risa en los ojos. "bien, ¡fue una muy buena representación de ustedes tres!" sonrió de nuevo al escuchar maldecir a Sano.  
  
Ella volteó hacia Ichiro con una linda sonrisa y señaló al suelo. "Ichiro-chan, deja que te presente mis tres payasos." Dirigió sus brazos hacia la apenas visible cabeza de Sano, "Por ahí está el infame Gran Zanza, Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
Sano maldijo otra vez, ésta se estaba convirtiendo en la noche que recordaría por siempre con humillación. El Gran Zanza, caído de gracia... er.. o de un árbol. Arrugó el ceño ante el ¡oloroso trasero de un estudiante de 11 años de un ruinoso dojo de kenjutsu! Y peor, no podía sentir su rostro. ¡Hombre esto apesta!  
  
Kaoru prosiguió. La venganza estaba resultando más dulce de lo que pensó. Ella ya había empezado a armar el rompecabezas mentalmente. Sano evidentemente, era el maestro de todo esto, secundado por Yahiko y como se las arreglaron para convencer a Kenshin de en ésta, se escapaba a ella, aunque una parte de ella estaba feliz de que él la hubiera y espiado. Era muy dulce. "Sentado sobre Sano está mi alumno, Myoujin Yahiko."  
  
Yahiko parpadeó. Genial, ahora el chico Ichiro va a creer que era un total bueno para nada. Bien, le mostraría. Tal vez podía convencerlo de un encuentro, ¡ver quien era el real protegido del Kendo! Aclaró su garganta, "Quiero que sepas, que no siempre caigo de los árboles." Anunció indignado, mientras se arrimaba de la cara de Sano, al pecho de Sano.  
  
Ichiro no pudo esconder su sonrisa. Sano y Yahiko, de seguro recordaría esos nombres. No había visto nada ni ridículamente parecido a esto. En el intento por desenredarse, se las habían ingeniado para crear un enredo aun peor de brazos y piernas.  
  
"Y, por supuesto, no hay que olvidar," dijo Kaoru volteando hacia Ichiro y guiñándole, "Mi rurouni. Himura Kenshin."  
  
La sonrisa de Ichiro desapareció de su rostro. '¿Este es el sujeto del que Kaoru-chan está enamorada?' se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo quien se esforzaba en sacar la pierna de Yahiko de su pecho. "Pues, um... un placer conocerlos Himura-san, Yahiko-san y Sagara-san." Dijo lentamente tratando de decidir hacia donde hacer la inclinación. Se mantuvo en pie, plantado en su lugar no queriendo pensar y no sabiendo que pensar.  
  
"¿no se van a levantar ya?" preguntó Kaoru con un tono feliz. Escuchó un barullo de objeciones, pero parecía que Kenshin era el único que estaba listo para pararse. Estos hombres han sobrevivido a casi todo lo inimaginable, una pequeña caída no podía causar daño. ¿O si? "¡Hey! ¿Están bien?" preguntó un poco preocupada.  
  
"¡Jou-chan, trata de tener el trasero de alguien en tu cara y luego dime si estas cerca de encontrarte bien!" dijo Sano mientras trataba de sacar el trasero de Yahiko de su pecho.  
  
"¡Busu, preguntas las cosas más estúpidas!" lloriqueó Yahiko tratando de pararse e inmediatamente lamentando el movimiento repentino. "¡OW!" siseo, "¡Mi espalda duele!" murmuró para sí mismo.  
  
Kenshin se las había arreglado para desenredarse y estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, tratando de respirar normalmente, cuando vio la mirada de dolor de Yahiko. "¿daijoubu Yahiko? Preguntó mirando a Kaoru quien también lo había notado.  
  
"Estoy bien. Estoy bien..." se paró y se estiró un poco. "Creo que solo me lastimé un poco la espalda." Su mano libre estaba firmemente presionada contra su espalda, sosteniéndola y tratando de aliviar el dolor.  
  
Sano permaneció echado sobre el suelo, mirando el vasto cielo de media noche y luego preguntó fuertemente "¿Qué pudo haberte herido?" , "¿Yo caí primero al suelo si me permiten recordarles, tú y Kenshin me usaron de cojín, y tú... tu tenías tu trasero..."  
  
"Sano..." empezó Kenshin, observando la preocupada expresión de Kaoru.  
  
"¿Qué? ¡Sólo estoy aclarando un simple hecho aquí!" exclamó Sano, "Y para quien esté interesado. Creo que me torcí el tobillo y yo... uh... no puedo pararme." Su voz volviéndose suave hasta que apenas era audible.  
  
Kaoru lo miró con grandes ojos azules, Sano no pudo decidir si es que lo sentía por él o si estaba pensando que lo merecía. Bueno, tal vez lo merecía. Esta iba a ser la última vez que iba a tratar de interferir con la vida de alguien. Todo lo que quería era que Kenshin le dijera sus sentimientos a Kaoru. ¿Era mucho que pedir? Miró a Kenshin y decidió que sí, obviamente era mucho que pedir. Nunca más trataría de resolver los problemas de otros, especialmente los concernientes al amor. O, como en este caso, amor no requerido.  
  
"Genial, simplemente genial. Justo lo que necesito. Me espían en mi cita y se caen de un árbol y luego se lastiman. Absolutamente fantástico." Dijo ella sarcásticamente ayudando a Yahiko a pararse. Kaoru miró a Kenshin, "¡Y no te atrevas a tomar toda la responsabilidad por esto!" miró a Kenshin y sacudió la cabeza. "Ichiro, ¿podrías ayudar a Kenshin con el cabeza de pollo?"  
  
"¡Jou-chan!" se quejó Sano. Si le importaba que lo llamaran cabeza de pollo, y le importaba especialmente ser llamado así en frente de totales extraños. Le hizo un puchero tratando de ganarle. No hubo suerte. Se quejó fuertemente cuando se sentó y escuchó el suave sonido que hicieron sus costillas. 'Infiernos, Megumi va a tener un gran día ésta noche..." pensó oscuramente y por primera vez se le ocurrió una idea de cómo molestar a la mujer doctor. Nadie podía superar su metida de pata al caerse de un árbol... parpadeó ante la idea. Era el tipo de cosas que los chicos estúpidos hacían, caerse de un árbol en la noche, espiar a una amiga en su primera cita, intimidar a Kenshin para venir hasta aquí, torcerse el tobillo... demonios, nunca sería la misma persona otra vez.  
  
¿En serio? ¿Quién pensaría que Sagara era un exagerado, melodramático idiota?  
  
Le lanzó a Yahiko una mirada maligna y lo maldijo. 'El debió detenerme' pensó amargamente. Pero ¿qué fue lo que el chico hizo? ¡Me convenció para seguir con éste plan! Y para encabezarlo todo, ¡fue su idea la de subir al maldito árbol! Venganza, prometió, va a ser divertido para él. No podía esperar.  
  
Yahiko apretó los dientes, tratando de callar la reprochante voz de su Busu-sama. Sólo había una persona responsable: Sagara Sanosuke. Y ya estaba trazando docenas de planes para obtener su revancha. ¿Por qué dejó que Sano lo convenciera de todo éste desastre? 'Y ahora podía estar lesionado. Che, estúpidos idiotas cabeza de gallina siempre están en problemas sin importar cuan buenas intenciones tengan.  
  
Kaoru giró los ojos y ayudó a levantarse a Yahiko. Podía decir que por las miradas que Sano y Yahiko estaban cambiando, el juego de echarse la culpa pronto empezaría. Solo denles tiempo de pensar en algo grosero y luego tendrían toda una noche de discusión sobre de quien era la culpa. Ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y tuvo la ligera sensación de que estaría haciéndolo durante toda la noche. '¿Cayendo de un árbol? Había sido divertido, especialmente cuando vio sus reacciones y fue bueno como castigo por espiarla, pero no cuando alguien termina lastimado. Volteó a mirar a Ichiro asistir a Kenshin en ayudar a Sano a levantarse.  
  
Kenshin había elegido el lado izquierdo de Sano, el lado en que su tobillo se había torcido y cargaba la mayor parte del peso de Sano. Ella suspiró, siempre caballeroso. Que mal que sus caballerosidad no valga mucho hoy. Estaban espiando. Ahora que ella podía controlarse estaba sorprendida de que hubieran invadido su privacidad de ésta manera e incluso arriesgaran a lastimarse.  
  
Ella volteó hacia Yahiko, quien ya sabía lo que venía. "Tengo que oír una explicación luego, y mejor que sea buena."  
  
"¿Podría ser: estaba mirando las estrellas?" respondió Yahiko esperanzado.  
  
Kaoru trató de ocultar su sonrisa. "No. Mejor que eso. Tenemos que pasar por la clínica de Megumi primero para que te vea." Calló cuando vio la mirada abatida de los tres. "¡Mou! ¡Las cosas que hacen! En serio, es bastante malo que ya me estén mochando la comida, pero realmente tienen que volver mi cabello gris. No soy su madre saben!" dijo golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko lo tomó como una oportunidad para acusar a Sano, "¡No me eches la culpa! ¡Sano fue quien tuvo la brillante idea de seguirte!"  
  
"¿Yo?" dijo Sano casi colgando entre Kenshin e Ichiro. "¡Tú fuiste el que sugirió trepar al maldito árbol!"  
  
"¡Mocoso!"  
  
"¡Idiota!"  
  
"¡Tu culpa!"  
  
"¡De ninguna manera!"  
  
"¡Si hay manera!"  
  
"Si no hubieras pensado en éste estúpido plan de juntar a Busu y Ken..." empezó Yahiko.  
  
"¿Qué está mal con mi plan? Estaba cerca de la perfección. ¡Es su culpa!" interrumpió Sano airadamente, mirando fijamente a Kenshin.  
  
"¡Oro!" exclamó Kenshin. '¡No ahora! ¡No en frente de Kaoru e Ichiro!" suplicó calladamente.  
  
Sano giró los ojos ante la suplicante mirada que le mandaba Kenshin. '¿No quieres que ella sepa?' Pues que mal, porque eventualmente se va a enterar.' Desvió la mirada de Kenshin y presumidamente dijo a Kaoru. "¡Es su culpa! Si él no hubiera sido tan difícil de tratar nosotros hubiéramos..."  
  
"Hey, córtala." Interrumpió Kaoru. Suspiró, "Ninguna otra palabra de ninguno de ustedes..." miró a Kenshin, "Y ningún 'fue culpa de sessha...' de ti" Pasó una mano por su cabello y sacudió su cabeza. "¿Tan sólo podemos ir a la clínica de Megumi, calladamente? Ya saben, traten de no llamar mucho la atención ¿ne?"  
  
Silenciosamente sintieron con las cabezas. Y así, empezaron su silenciosa caminata hacia la clínica. Sin ninguna palabra de ninguno. Probablemente perdidos en sus propios pequeños mundos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi iba apresuradamente al Akabeko. Después de reconsiderar todo había concluido que dejar a Sano y Yahiko 'hacerse cargo' de las cosas fue probablemente la peor cosa que ella pudo haberles dejado hacer. Los había buscado en el dojo pensando que se tomarían algún tiempo en discutir algunos puntos antes de decidirse hablar con Kaoru e Ichiro. Realmente estúpido de su parte creer que Yahiko y más importante, Sano, fuera racional sobre aquello. Por supuesto que habían seguido con el plan y habían arrastrado a Kenshin con ellos.  
  
Ella no debió dejarlos, especialmente cuando Kenshin parecía fuera de sí, incapaz de tomar decisiones lógicas. No podía culparlo, los celos probablemente estarían comiéndoselo vivo. Ella podía verlo en sus ojos e incluso en su manera de moverse. Su lenguaje corporal hablaba a montones y si sólo Tanuki-chan hubiera prestado más atención, hubiera visto esto venir.  
  
Bueno, claro que ella había empujado a Kaoru en ésta cita, pero nunca le había dicho que acepte ninguna propuesta o parecido. Ni siquiera un beso, porque estaba segura de que esto ocasionaría un mal tipo de reacción. Y ahora esto. ¿Matrimonio? Cómo pudo Kaoru estar tan cegada. No era ella para nada. Había sido devota a Kenshin por los últimos meses. ¿Ichiro se veía como un chico enamorado, pero no es exactamente material para esposo. Eran demasiado jóvenes. Al menos ellos dos, mientras que la madurez de Kenshin fácilmente ayudaría mucho para un matrimonio temprano en Kaoru. Y realmente no tenían que apresurarse tanto. Si había alguien que debía estar casada, era ella.  
  
"¡Mou!" murmuró para sí misma. No debería estar pensando sobre eso. Si estaba destinada a vivir como una solterona con docenas de gatos viviendo con ella, estaba bien. Ella podía arreglárselas. 'Si claro. ¿Así que porque siempre estás pensando en tener niños con tibio ojos marrones y cabello parado?' preguntó otra vez la familiar voz en su cabeza.  
  
Se detuvo y trató de concentrarse. Y luego dijo en voz alta, "Antes que nada no quiero el cabello parado como el de Sano..." y luego se calló al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "No puedo creer que esté pensando en él. ¡No! ¡No puede ser! Es..."  
  
"Megumi-san estás bien?"  
  
Megumi giró rápidamente, avergonzada hasta la raíz de los cabellos. "¡Tae-san! No sabía que estabas aquí. Yo estaba... sólo... quiero decir, estaba buscándote. ¿Sabes donde fueron Kaoru y su cita?"  
  
"Oh, en realidad estoy yendo hacia allá también." Respondió Tae sonriendo suavemente. No quería que la doctora supiera el estúpido enredo que había iniciado. Cuando Sano y Yahiko dejaron el Akabeko fue repentinamente sorprendida por la culpa... bueno, no tan rápidamente. Quiso seguirlos para ver que pasaba, obviamente algún tipo de confrontación era seguro y deseaba que para entonces Kenshin y Kaoru hubieran admitido sus sentimientos. No fue cuando Tsubame se le acercó a preguntarle si cierto rumor que había escuchado era cierto. Bueno, no pudo mentir a la pobre niña así que le contó la verdad. Tsubame estuvo decepcionada y le soltó una larga lista de aclaraciones sobre la honestidad y tener el coraje para deshacer lo que alguien había iniciado. Así que eso explicaba porque estaba ella vagando alrededor de la ciudad en vez de estar en su restaurante. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a decírselo a Megumi.   
  
"Oh" dijo Megumi. Deseando desesperadamente preguntarle porque también estaba buscando a Kaoru. Pero no eran sus asuntos y además no estaba lista para decirle a Tae-san que había escuchado un rumor y lo había creído sin confirmarlo y peor aun, se lo dijo a otra persona. La única persona que no estaba listo para escucharlo. Y para encabezarlo todo, había dejado que dos ignorantes fueran y trataran de arreglar el problema. "así que, um Tae-san..."  
  
"¿Si Megumi-san?" respondió Tae nerviosamente. Empezaba a sentirse un poco insegura. Una voz gritaba dentro de su cabeza pero no podía entender las palabras.  
  
"Solo me preguntaba, sabes algo de... um... quiero decir..." Megumi trataba de pensar en que decir sin perder su cubierta. Un paso en falso y Tae sabría lo que había hecho.  
  
"Megumi-san, tengo algo que preguntarte también" dijo Tae tanteando. Megumi asintió. Ella miró los ojos de la doctora, que estaban más brillantes de lo normal y por alguna razón entendió lo que la voz en su cabeza intentaba decirle. Ella sabía. Megumi ya sabía del rumor. Y si eso era cierto entonces se encontraba en grandes problemas, porque eso significaba que Himura-san ya lo habría escuchado. Y ahora ya no había forma en que ella pudiera tratar de arreglar todo este desastre.  
  
Repentinamente todo encajó. No sabía si era por la mirada de aceptación en Tae, o probablemente ella lo había sabido desde siempre, pero Megumi estaba segura de que había sido Tae quien empezó el rumor. Tal vez con las mejores intenciones en mente, pero no exactamente la mejor idea.  
  
Ambas se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Tae-san!"  
  
"¡Megumi-san!"  
  
Se gritaron entre ellas. Megumi suspiró, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una muy complicada vida. Mujeres solteras como ella no deberían tener problemas tan grandes como éste.  
  
"Solo intentaba ayudar. Sólo quería a todos felices. Hice algo... quiero decir... creo haber empezado un rumor sobre el compromiso de Kaoru-chan con Ichiro-san. Oh, debí saber más. Es la segunda vez que hago esto... ¿qué pensará Kaoru-chan?" dijo Tae infeliz.  
  
"Está bien Tae-san. Sé que ella te entenderá. Pero tenemos que encontrarlos rápido."  
  
"Quieres decir que Himura-san ya lo sabe?" preguntó Tae y frunció el ceño cuando Megumi asintió. "¿Cómo pudo enterarse tan pronto? ¿Quién pudo decirle?"  
  
Megumi la miró en blanco. "Bueno, yo pude... yo quise... pude haberle dicho. Y ahora sé que no debí. Es sólo que no podía creer que Kaoru fuera tan apresurada con éste tipo de cosas. Y no era ni siquiera cierto y Sano tenía esa maravillosa idea de que Kenshin debía decirle a Kaoru como se sentía por ella antes de que fuera muy tarde. Creo que somos nosotras quienes estamos muy tarde" dijo Megumi con un suspiro.  
  
Tae cogió su mano. "Nunca es muy tarde. Vamos, sé donde encontrarlos."  
  
"Qué" Antes de que Megumi pudiera preguntarle a donde la estaba llevando, ya estaba siendo arrastrada. No sabía que Tae pudiera ser tan fuerte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En algún lugar en su camino a la clínica, alguien debió haber hablado, Kaoru no podía recordar quien exactamente, tuvo que haber sido Sano, Yahiko o ella, pero un gran bolondrón se estaba llevando acabo. "Dije que lo olvidaran chicos" dijo por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez.  
  
"Pero Busu. Estoy tratando de decirte que no fue totalmente mi culpa."  
  
"¡Eso es exactamente l que estaba diciendo!" interrumpió Sano, recordando repentinamente porqué habían espiado a Kaoru en primer lugar. Miró a Kaoru. Ya era hora de que alguien le dijera que ellos no estaban felices con su decisión y no era como si ella les hubiera consultado a alguno de ellos. "Pensé que éramos una familia Jou-chan" dijo amargamente. Era un golpe para él que después de todo lo que habían pasado, Kaoru nunca pensó en decirles su plan antes. Una familia debería ser leal y honesta entre ellos, eso fue lo que el capitán Sagara le había enseñado.  
  
La boca de Kaoru se abrió. "¿Por qué me miras así Sagara?" preguntó ella fríamente.  
  
"No lo sé. Pensé que eras una chica lista. Figúratelo." Dijo Sano con la misma frialdad en su voz.  
  
Yahiko se quedó mirando a Sano como si se hubiera comido un pez vivo. "¿Cuál es tu problema?" le preguntó Yahiko. No le gustó el tono que usó con Kaoru. Seguro, ella podía ser una verdadera molestia a veces, pero no merecía ese tipo de trato ni de Sano ni de nadie.  
  
"Bueno, sólo recordé que también es su culpa." Dijo Sano mientras Kenshin parpadeaba y también lo miraba. No le gustaba hablar así con Kaoru, ella había sido como una hermana menor para él, lo último él quería era herirla, pero se sentía traicionado. "¿Qué?" preguntó inocentemente. "Pensé que tenías algo que decir Kaoru. ¿por qué no lo dices ahora?" volteó la cara hacia Ichiro y lo miró también.  
  
Ichiro lo miró con los ajos a abiertos de sorpresa, mirada que Kaoru no se perdió. "Ok. ¿qué diablos ocurre aquí?" preguntó ella deteniéndose y mirando a Sano, Kenshin e Ichiro.  
  
"Ay chico" murmuró Yahiko sin aliento. Si fuera capaz de correr hubiera estado fuera de éste lugar en ese instante. "Hey, se suponía que íbamos a la clínica. ¿Clínica? ¿Recuerdan?" Nadie le prestó atención. Parecía que se estaba haciendo historia porque el plan de Sano funcionó esta vez. Quería una confrontación, ahora la tenía.  
  
"Sólo pensé que deberías saber que nosotros te espiábamos por una muy buena razón." Dijo Sano.  
  
"Dímela. Me muero por escucharla" dijo Kaoru cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
"Aw, no juegues al tonto Jou-chan. Sabes porque estamos aquí. Infiernos, apuesto a que toda la ciudad lo sabe también." Replicó Sano.  
  
"Sano" dijo Kenshin en un tono grave.  
  
"Ow, vamos Kenshin, esto es lo que planeamos. Y creo que merecemos escuchar la verdad y sus razones para comp..."  
  
"¿Verdad? ¿Razones? ¿De qué demonios está hablando Yahiko?" preguntó Kaoru totalmente perpleja.  
  
Yahiko lanzó una mirada confusa a Sano. Sano también parecía fuera de balance ante la confusión de Kaoru. O ella era una gran actriz o ella realmente no sabía de que estaban hablando. "Uh, bueno... es sobre tu um... tu compromiso con Ichiro..." dijo Yahiko, su voz apenas audible.  
  
Le tomó a Kaoru un segundo para que las palabras fueran comprendidas y ahora entendía porque todo el mundo la miraba con extraños y abiertos ojos expectantes. Por un momento se quedó sin palabras. ¿Comprometida? ¿Con Ichiro-san? ¿Se había vuelto completamente loco el mundo?  
  
"¡DISSSSCUUULLLPAMEEEE! ¿Escuché bien? ¿Podrías ser tan amable de repetir lo que acabas de decir?" dijo Kaoru tratando de mantener su voz bajo control.  
  
"Estás comprometida con Ichiro ¿no?" repitió Yahiko, su voz unos octavos más baja por lo que Kaoru no estaba segura de haber escuchado correctamente.  
  
"¿NANI?"  
  
"¿Quieres decir que no es cierto?" preguntó Kenshin, sus ojos violetas retornaron a su brillantes usual.  
  
"Si. Es verdad, en realidad nos casaremos en 4 días." Ella vio como los rostro de Kenshin, Sano y Yahiko cayeron. "¡Por supuesto que no, idiotas!" ¿De donde diablos sacaron esa idea?" preguntó Kaoru poniendo una mano en su cabeza y tratando de calmar el dolor que empezaba a crecer. Para cuando terminara la noche tendría que matar a alguien.  
  
Sano no se había sentido nunca tan aliviado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo que quería reír a carcajadas, golpear a Kenshin en la cabeza, sacudirlo sin sentido o dejar la ciudad por un par de días. No podía decidir que hacer primero. Levantó la cabeza y estaba por explicar, cuando captó las figuras de Megumi y Tae viniendo apuradamente hacia ellos. Sonrió. ¡Ha! Ahora todos los que estaban parcial, directa o indirectamente en falta en el fiasco de esta noche estaba aquí, la real diversión empezaba. "¡Zorrita nos dijo!" dijo él lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escucharan Megumi y Tae dirigiendo un dedo acusador hacia Megumi.  
  
  
  
'Oh genial', pensó Megumi para sí misma. Desde su posición podía ver claramente a Sanosuke culpándola. "Rápido Tae-san. Control de Daños. El idiota cabeza de pollo va a echarme toda la culpa a mí."  
  
Tae asintió y caminó más rápido, sus getas tacleaban juntas. Estaban casi sin aliento y justo a tiempo de ver a Kaoru girar en redondo y mirarlas expectante. Esperando una explicación.  
  
Esta iba a ser una muy, muy larga noche.  
  
  
  
Fin del Capítulo 8  
  
¿Y bien? Les gustó? Saben donde escribirme!!! Quiero conocer sus comentarios... Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, he contestado a todos los que me escribieron, así que si alguien no recibió respuesta es porque no me llegó el mail.  
  
Gracia a todos!!!! 


	11. Capítulo 9

ESTE FANFIC PERTENECE A YUKI-SAN. Yo soy solo la traductora... snif!!  
  
  
Título Original: A date with a Senpai  
Autora: Yuki  
User ID: 29220  
E-mail:tanukigirl@edsamail.com.ph  
  
  
Una cita con un Senpai  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
  
  
  
El chirrido de los grillos llenaba el aire. El grupo en el medio de la desierta calle se miraba entre ellos por el mayor tiempo posible. Si uno era bueno sintiendo chi, hubiera temblado ligeramente ante la intensidad del aire. Alguien iba a salir herido. Eran bastante afortunados de que no hubiera posible audiencia para el espectáculo.  
  
Kaoru empezó a golpear su pie impacientemente. "¿Bien?" Preguntó mirando fijamente a Sano y luego a Megumi.  
  
Sano buscó los rostros de Kenshin y Yahiko. No estaba seguro de querer hablar primero. Tenia el terrible presentimiento de que una palabra de su parte y sería historia. Volteo hacia Megumi por ayuda pero inmediatamente la agachó. Megumi estaba prácticamente lanzándole las más rencorosas miradas que había recibido desde su nacimiento. Podía incluso sentirlas pinchándole en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. ¡Mierda! La mujer tenía el más extraño efecto en él.  
  
Megumi estaba tratando de arreglar sus ideas. '¿Qué decir primero?' Se preguntó. Miro vacilante a Tae quien tenía la cabeza agachada casi recordando a una tortuga, lista para esconder la cabeza en el cuello. Era obvio que ella no iba a recibir ninguna ayuda de Tae-san así que prosiguió a mirar a Sano, que por alguna razón en particular se sentía increíblemente calmante.  
  
El silencio estaba volviendo a Kaoru loca. Si ellos hubieran sabido esto, hubiera ya empezado a hablar. Ella podía jurar que el viento le estaba susurrando en el oído 'Comprometida con Ichiro... Comprometida con Ichiro...' parecía decir. "¿POR FAVOR PODRÍA ALGUIEN HABLAR?" chilló.  
  
El canto de los grillos se detuvo instantáneamente, incluso el salvaje grito de las lechuzas que iba en aumento se detuvo. Y uno podía incluso escuchar la suave respiración mezclada de todos los involucrados. Luego en un segundo, todos aclararon sus gargantas y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.  
  
  
"¡Oro! Kaoru-dono, sessha... sessha... ¡Oro!"  
  
"Oh, Kaoru-chan, Siento realmente haber empezado el rumor..."  
  
"Como puedes ver, el Cabeza de Pollo tuvo ésta brillante idea desde el comienzo y yo solo le dije a Ken-san..."  
  
"Mierda Jou-chan, vamos, solo intentada ayudar, solo quería que tu fueras feliz..."  
  
"Busu... quiero decir Kaoru, no sé como Sano lo hizo pero él me convenció de... "  
  
"¡CÁLLENSE!" gritó Kaoru. Todo el mundo cerró la boca. "Muy bien. Uno por uno. Empezamos con Yahiko." Dijo mirando a Yahiko directamente a los ojos.  
  
Yahiko tragó saliva. Bueno, él no había hecho nada malo, técnicamente hablando. Y si lo hizo, estaba seguro de que podría con el castigo de Kaoru, acababa de terminar haciendo 1000 movimientos y cayendo de un árbol en un día. No había nada que Kaoru pudiera pensar que sobrepasara eso. "Bien, para empezar, yo casi - robé la carta de amor de Ichiro para tener la, um... información clasificada de tu cita y luego por la idea de Sano, básicamente dije a Kenshin que habías olvidado tu kimono y se suponía que él iba a traerla a la casa de Tae-san mientras que Sano te decía que vayas a casa." Se detuvo y enarcó las cejas, "¿Qué fue lo que él te dijo que te hizo salir de casa en un castañeo?" preguntó.  
  
"Cállate. No es de tu incumbencia." Dijo Sano.  
  
"Bien, eso es interesante. ¿Era por eso que estabas coqueteando con Kaoru en el Akabeko?" preguntó Megumi levantando las cejas.  
  
"¿Estabas coqueteando con Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin preguntó a Sano.  
  
"¡Fantástico! Pues si, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con mi plan." Dijo Sano defensivamente.  
  
"¿Y cual era tu plan Sano?" preguntó Kaoru anticipándose a él.  
  
"Estoy herido." Borboteó Sano dando a Kaoru su famosa mirada de perrito-suplicante, que realmente nunca lo libraba del gancho, pero lo hacía siempre de todos modos.  
  
"Claro, lo noté." Replicó Kaoru sencillamente, "Nunca me detuvo de todos modos. Así que, ¿cuál era el plan completo Sagara? Quiero los detalles."  
  
Él suspiró. No tenía escapatoria. Tal vez si se desmayaba... nah, no era su estilo 'macho'. Al quedarse sin ninguna opción giró los ojos y empezó a hablar. "Yo quería que Kenshin te viera como... bueno... como una chica..." Sano inmediatamente tapó su boca con sus manos cuando Kaoru lo miró peligrosamente. "Quiero decir... tu sabes, estabas toda vestida así que me imaginé que si Kenshin te veía así, lo haría darse cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo de algo. ¿Sabes?"  
  
"Ah. ¿Era así? Bueno, déjame decirte Sano" Kaoru suspiró pesadamente y luego dramáticamente puso su mano en el pecho, "¡Fue Brillante!" dijo ella dejando que su voz tuviera una nota de sarcasmo.  
  
Kenshin agachó y rascó su cabeza instintivamente. Y trató de evitar las miradas de todos, que sabía y sentía, estaban llenas de cólera e incredulidad, lástima y exasperación. No podía culparlos. Él se sentía exactamente de la misma manera.  
  
"¿Y que sobre ustedes dos?" preguntó Kaoru volteando hacia Tae y Megumi quienes se veían una a la otra y se sonrojaban. "Ah, déjenme adivinar." Dijo Kaoru alegremente. "Tae-san, tenías las mejores intenciones en mente ¿ne? Pero tenías que empezar un rumor... para... no sé, ¿mover las cosas?"  
  
Tae sonrió, "Bien, estás en lo cierto Kaoru-chan. ¡Eres tan inteligente!" dijo con las manos unidas. Cuando vio la mirada tormentosa de Kaoru, suspiró y miró hacia sus tobillos, los movió unas cuantas veces y luego miró a Kaoru, "Lo siento mucho." Dijo suplicante.  
  
Kaoru suspiró. Nunca podría realmente enojarse con ninguno de ellos, pero era lindo verlos retorcerse para cambiar. Ellos siempre habían, de alguna manera u otra, jugado con sus inseguridades. Era casi como... ¡karma! Escondió su sonrisa y volteó hacia Megumi. ¿Y tú? Ah, yo sé que hiciste." Ella disfrutó la veloz muestra de pánico en el rostro de Megumi y como rápidamente fue seguida por su máscara de calma. "Probablemente escuchaste el rumor primero y luego se lo dijiste a Kenshin y a Sano y a Yahiko, que luego los hizo buscarme a mí."  
  
"Ahí me tienes Tanuki." Dijo Megumi, "Pero yo solo estaba preocupada por ti. Quiero decir que ¡escuché que te habías comprometido por Kami! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Ir a casa y soñar con tu boda? Tenía que decirles. Teníamos que detenerte de cometer un error." Luego inmediatamente dándose cuenta de que, su cita y rumoreado novio estaba allí parado silenciosamente, volteó hacia él y trató de darle una sonrisa amigable. "Tu sabes Ichiro-san, que eres muy joven ¿ne? Así que no es realmente sobre ti que nos preocupamos." Terminó la explicación y puso una sonrisa sabia ante la perpleja mirada de la joven muchacha. '¡Ha! ¡Te tengo allí!'  
  
Kenshin sabía que ella no iba a cuestionarlo, y estaba feliz, trató de captar su mirada y agradecerle pero ella nunca miró hacia él. Deseaba que hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer para quitar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Si no hubiera sido tan cabeza dura esto nunca hubiera ocurrido. Aunque la noche era aun joven, y él ya había decidido que arreglaría todo este enredo. A su manera. No más ideas tontas de Sano y Yahiko. Y de ahora en adelante, había aprendido la lección de nunca subir a un árbol. Nunca jamás. Al menos, claro, que fuera por su cuenta.  
  
Ella perdió. Kaoru sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a interrogarlos. Todos ellos solo querían su felicidad. No podía culparlos. Era realmente difícil ser tan caritativa y linda y dulce y bonita al mismo tiempo. Pero una tenía que hacer el trabajo. Y de todas maneras, no fue su culpa que su plan se incendiara y les quemara el trasero. Ella giró los ojos. "Bien. Me rindo. Ustedes ganan ¿ok?" Ella no iba a preguntar a Kenshin sobre ésta. Al menos no enfrente de todos.  
  
"¿No castigo?" preguntó Yahiko iluminándose.  
  
"¡Tú lo deseaste!" volteó hacia Ichiro y le dio una gran sonrisa. "Vaya cita ¿ne?"  
  
Ichiro asintió lentamente, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Después de escuchar a los amigos de Kaoru, entendía cuanto era lo que Kaoru sentía por Kenshin y bueno, él estaba casi seguro que Himura-san tenía también los mismos sentimientos hacía ella. Si no, ¿porque todos querrían tratar de interferir y empujarlo hacia ella? "Seguro que lo fue Kaoru-chan. Pero tenemos que llevar a Yahiko-san y Sagara-san a la clínica ¿ne?"  
  
  
Kaoru ladeó su cabeza y le sonrió agradecida. Era una situación extraña e Ichiro sabía exactamente como manejarla. Quien sea que lo tuviera sería muy afortunada. Se lo diría luego. Tal vez eso arreglaría su ruidosa cita y el hecho de que ésta fuera la primera y la última.  
  
"Hablando de eso," dijo Megumi caminando hacia Yahiko, "¿Qué demonios les ocurrió? ¿Qué hay con las heridas?"  
  
"No quieres saber." Dijo Yahiko haciendo una mueca.  
  
"Claro que quiere." Corrigió Kaoru con una sonrisa caminando adelante con Tae-san y con Yahiko aun apoyado a su lado. Podía escucharlo maldiciendo en voz baja. "No fue tan malo Yahiko." Dijo ella alegremente. Volteó hacia Megumi, "Pregúntale a Sano." Lo que Megumi hizo al instante.  
  
"Estabamos... um... tratando de espiar... quiero decir - salvar al pobre pequeño... pequeño..." volteo a ver a Yahiko por ayuda y luego sonrió ampliamente al ver a un gato callejero cruzar un pasaje oscuro, "gatito. Eso fue un gatito, que estaba... en el árbol... llorando por su mami y como los perfectos caballeros que somos, todos subimos y tratamos de salvarla... quiero decir salvarlo. Sip y luego desafortunadamente, la rama se rompió y todos caímos." Dijo Sano. "Fin de la historia. Deberíamos irnos ya, realmente me siento... uh... cansado y todo."  
  
"¿Gatito?" dijo Megumi mirando a Kaoru. "Eso es tan dulce. ¿Así que donde esta el pobrecito?" vio de reojo como Sano se rascaba la cabeza y murmuraba lenguaje obsceno.  
  
"Sano y feliz. Uh, Kenshin, ¿podemos empezar a caminar YA?" dijo Sano casi cojeando por su cuenta, sin esperar por Kenshin e Ichiro que intentaban sujetarlo. Pasó a Megumi quien estaba sonriéndole silenciosamente y él sabía que la iba a recibir de esa maldita mujer, porque incluso si ella decía las más viles y humillantes palabras, no había nada en él que la hiciera callarse.  
  
"Esa fue una mala mentira Sagara. ¿Realmente estás perdiendo tu único talento?" preguntó Megumi, sus ojos brillando con silencioso humor.  
  
"Nop. Solo cansado. Veamos como te va si tienes la oportunidad de hacer de emparejador con estos tú." Dijo mirando de Kaoru hacia Kenshin.  
  
"Afortunadamente para mí, no tengo el mismo I.Q. que tú. Vamos todos a la clínica y ver si estos dos idiotas se rompieron algo tratando de... bueno, ¿qué trataban de hacer en el árbol de todas maneras?"  
  
"Tratando de ver a la Busu besar al Chico Maravilla." Refunfuñó Yahiko y en la quietud de la noche lo hizo sonar a las cuatro esquinas de Tokio.  
  
Kaoru lo golpeó en la cabeza, lo que produjo que Sano empezara a reír.  
  
"Bueno, aun no termina Kenshin." Dijo Sano guiñándole un ojo.  
  
  
  
  
Megumi había terminado poniendo el vendaje en el tobillo de Sano. Ella lo hubiera roto si Sano mencionaba el rumor de que ella era su mujer. En realidad, ella probablemente lo había roto en el proceso de ponerle el vendaje. Bueno, por las sucias miradas que Sano le lanzaba, ella se figuraba que había añadido algunas heridas más.  
  
Era el turno de Yahiko y el pobre chico había sufrido una hinchazón en la espalda y el trasero. Cuando ella le preguntó como en el nombre de Kami lo había obtenido, le tomo 10 minutos completos al chico el mantener la compostura y dejar de reír como un lunático demente. Y además, había también empezado un debate de lenguas con Sano. Cuando Yahiko le respondió que era debido a golpear una muy dura cabeza de gallina, fue el turno de ella de empezar a reír como una loca doctora con sobre dosis de opio.  
  
"Bien, es una buena cosa que la cabeza de gallina tenga el pelo suave que suavizó su caída, si esos cabellos resultaran ser tan afilados como parecen... no estoy segura de que es lo que te hubiera pasado." Dijo Megumi guiñándole un ojo a Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko afirmó gravemente. "Sip, nunca lo pensé." Volteó hacia Sano con una mirada acusadora. "¿escuchaste eso tonto? Lo mejor es que alejes esas púas de las personas si no quieres herir a alguien más."  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? ¿Creo que te escuché hablando Yahiko? Hey Zorrita, ¿Chequeaste mis oídos? Debo haberme roto los huesillos del oído, después de la manera en que Yahiko chilló como un bebe de 6 años... creo que puedo estar sordo..."  
  
"Sip. Ya están normales otra vez." Dijo Kaoru con un suspiro. "No estoy segura de si debo estar feliz. ¿Tú que crees Ichiro?"  
  
"Solo estoy feliz de que nadie esté seriamente herido." Dijo Ichiro nerviosamente. Ellos estaban sentados afuera del cuarto que Megumi usaba para revisar a Yahiko y Sano. Kaoru estaba sentada entre él y Kenshin y ella no había hablado al chico pelirrojo por algún tiempo. Sentía que ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito pero no estaba seguro. Himura-san también había estado bastante callado. Tae-san se había ido a ayudar al Akabeko. Ellos eran los únicos que quedaban y él se sentía extremadamente fuera de lugar incluso si Kaoru-chan parecía tratar de hacerlo confortable. Aclaró su garganta, "Probablemente debería irme ya Kaoru-chan" dijo parándose. Kaoru y Kenshin se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Él notó cuan perfectos se veían el uno con el otro. "Ya es tarde y prometí al sensei que regresaría a casa temprano."  
  
"Ah. Entiendo. Te acompaño afuera." Ofreció Kaoru y sabiendo que ella iba a insistir, Ichiro la dejó sin mayores argumentos. Era probablemente el único momento que tendría para hablar con ella, privadamente. Alejados de los acechadores ojos de sus amigos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Afuera, los grillos habían reasumido su canto y ello llenaba la callada noche. La mayoría de las personas se habían retirado dentro de sus casas y cabe suponer que estaban compartiendo una cena o leyendo para dormir. La luna llena se había elevado y daba un brillo dorado a la calle y alumbraba el lugar donde ellos estaban parados. El volteo hacia Kaoru con una sonrisita vergonzosa. "Así que." Dijo él tomando aire profundamente.  
  
"Así que." Repitió Kaoru, repentinamente sin saber que decir. Ella empezó a decir algo en el mismo momento en que Ichiro abrió la boca para decir buenas noches. Ambos rieron. "Una cita interesante ¿No?" dijo Kaoru después de que recuperó el aliento.  
  
"Lo fue. Pero estoy feliz de que tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerte mejor." Dijo, metiendo sus temblorosas manos dentro del gi. Tenía que intentar. Solo una vez más. "¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo otra vez?" preguntó tímidamente.  
  
"¿Y tener otra noche como ésta? No lo creo. Quien sabe que pensarían Yahiko y Sano la siguiente vez." Respondió Kaoru juguetonamente. "Tu sabes la respuesta Ichiro. Ya te lo dije."  
  
"Lo se. Solo tenía que preguntar. De cualquier modo, quería agradecerte. Y espero que seas feliz con..."  
  
Kaoru puso un dedo sobre los labios de Ichiro. "Sssshhh. Está bien. Gracias a ti también."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Por ésta noche. Sé que ha sido un desastre pero también fue bonita para una primera cita. Espero que cuando mires hacia atrás, me recuerdes con una sonrisa." Dijo Kaoru, sus ojos azules brillaban cariñosamente.  
  
"Lo haré Kaoru-chan." Dijo él, sus labios tocando los dedos de Kaoru. "Yo... sobre el um... el be..."  
  
"Lo sé. Una cita no es una cita sin un beso..." Kaoru dijo bajando la voz, sus ojos azules parpadearon alegres. Ella podía sentir cuatro pares de ojos observándolos. Se paró en la punta de los pies y casi rió al escuchar la rápida forma en que Ichiro tomó aire junto con el resto de sus ávido espías. Cerrando los ojos, besó a Ichiro suavemente en la mejilla y luego retrocedió.  
  
Él estaba plantado en su lugar. Contemplando a Kaoru con ojos grandes como sauces. Podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón y podía sentir como resonaban contra su caja torácica. Estaba casi asustado de que saltase fuera de su cuerpo. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. Avergonzado, dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y respiró calmadamente.  
  
Ella lo besó.  
  
En la mejilla pero, diablos, era un beso. Un pequeño beso que lo había dejado sin aliento. Tenía que pelear la terrible urgencia de caer en rodillas y agradecer a los dioses el que no se hubiera orinado en los pantalones.  
  
  
  
Todos dejaron escapar suspiros de alivio al mismo tiempo que Ichiro.  
  
"Uau." Suspiró Yahiko. "Eso fue algo." Y luego, dándose cuenta de que era lo que Kaoru había hecho, hizo una mueca "¡Eueeew! ¡No puedo creer que él dejara que Busu lo besara! ¡Puaj!" siseó.  
  
"Cállate mocoso." Dijo Sano empujándolo hacia el fondo para tener una mejor vista de Kaoru e Ichiro. "Ella aun le está diciendo algo. Espero que estés prestando atención Kenshin."  
  
Megumi lo codeó y él dejó escapar un gritito que ella cortó inmediatamente poniendo sus manos sobre la boca de Sano y acercándose a su cara para susurrar en sus oídos. "Mejor es que no fastidies las cosas otra vez Sano. Hay que dejar que Kenshin decida que hará. ¿Entendiste?" preguntó ella suavemente, ignorando la ternura en los ojos marrones de Sano y esperando que él no notara cuan nerviosa se estaba poniendo.  
  
Sano asintió, su frente firmemente presionada contra la de Megumi. Él podía oler el perfume limonado de ella, mezclado con un dulce sabor a la medicina que ella le había dado a él para calmar la hinchazón de su tobillo. Ella se veía tan bonita y él sabía que ella lo había visto en sus ojos porque ella bajó la mirada y sacó sus manos de su boca tratando de esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas y rostro.  
  
Si Megumi hubiera sabido que eso solo hizo a Sano desear besar su largo y pálido cuello, ella hubiera volado a su habitación a calmar su loco y palpitante corazón. Ella se alejó y aspiró aire fuertemente cuando Sano la sujetó por la muñeca. Ella lo miró a sus ojos expectantemente... cuestionantemente.  
  
"Solo deja que des-fastidie las cosas Zorrita." Le dijo él, su voz gruesa.  
  
Electricidad recorrió la espina de ella ante su silenciosa voz. "¿Cuál es el plan Sano?"  
  
Sano sonrió y saboreó la cercanía y la tibieza del cuerpo de ella junto al suyo mientras le susurraba el Plan D.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bien, imagino que es todo. Se que la siguiente chica que invites será realmente suertuda." Dijo Kaoru cuando Ichiro pareció normal otra vez. Por un breve momento ella se asustó en serio creyendo que él se había vuelto catatónico.  
  
"Eso espero. Yo... debería irme." Dijo Ichiro y observó a Kaoru inclinarse graciosamente y darle las buenas noches. Se sintió un poco triste de que ésta maravillosa chica nunca pudiera ser suya y aun así hubo un momento de casi completa felicidad al recordar sus tibios labios tocando su mejilla y el nervioso movimiento de su estómago al intentar imaginar un futuro con alguien como ella y a la vez tal vez un poco diferente. Con suerte menos violenta. Sonrió y se alejó, la imagen de Kaoru diciéndole adiós con la mano con su hermosa sonrisa se quedó en su mente y fue grabada permanentemente en su memoria.  
  
Su primera cita.  
  
Su primer beso.  
  
Chico, todos en el dojo estarían hablando de él por las próximas semanas e incluso años por venir. Tal vez incluso sea una anécdota para los nuevos estudiantes del próximo verano. Repentinamente, no podía esperar para llegar a casa y contarles a todo los ello. Seguro amarían al chico pelos de púa y su joven similar cayendo de un árbol.  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru entró en la clínica y escuchó el salvaje ruido adentro cuando ellos trataron de regresar a sus posiciones originales y pretender ser totalmente inocentes sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Ella sonrió, no estaba exactamente segura si éste día había sido exitoso o una gran pesadilla. Parecía una combinación de los dos. Ella pasó a Kenshin, quien estaba sentado tranquilamente en la puerta. Ella se arrodilló y tocó su hombro.   
  
Él la miró, ahogándose en sus ojos turquesa. Él podía incluso ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas y trató de esconder los celos que ardieron dentro de él cuando la vio besando a Ichiro. Sabía que no era ni siquiera un beso verdadero, pero como deseaba haber sido el que recibiera semejante muestra de afecto de ella. "¿Daijoubu Kaoru-dono?" preguntó en cambio, cayendo en la forma de rurouni.  
  
"También deberíamos ir a casa ¿ne?" dijo ella suavemente. Ladeando su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos azules suaves y brillantes. Él esperaba que ella lo hubiera perdonado por espiarla y por la forma en que había actuado aquella tarde.  
  
El se paró. "Hai. Iré a decirles a Yahiko y Sano." Dijo él, haciendo que ella se parara también. El no dejó que ella sacara su mano como siempre lo hacía. Podía sentir el pulso de ella y le sonrió suavemente. Su corazón estaba latiendo en completa sincronización que el suyo. Abrió la boca para decirle algo cuando Megumi emergió de la puerta con un anuncio.  
  
Fue Kaoru la que tímidamente quitó la mano de entre las de Kenshin. Repentinamente se sintió débil ante la intensidad de los ojos violetas de Kenshin mirándola. Y estaba segura de que Megumi la molestaría sobre eso. Nunca había entendido como Megumi podía leer tan fácilmente sus emociones. Tal vez porque ella lo había sentido también. ¿Con quien? Kaoru no tenía idea. Volteó hacia Megumi y reconoció la juguetona mirada en el rostro de la doctora. "¿Qué sucede Megumi?" preguntó un poco defensivamente.  
  
"Nada. ¿Por qué estás de repente tan alterada?" Kaoru estaba a punto de responder pero ella inmediatamente la interrumpió- "No importa, solo quería decirte que sería mejor si Yahiko y Sano se quedan aquí en la clínica." Dijo ella en una voz seria, perdiendo todo el humor escondido en sus ojos.  
  
"¿Naze? ¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Kaoru, entrando. Miró a Yahiko quien estaba echado sobre su estómago. Se le acercó y arrodilló cerca de él para tener una mejor vista de su rostro. "¿Algo está mal?" preguntó sin esconder su preocupación.  
  
"¡Estoy bien Busu!" dijo Yahiko y tragó una maldición cuando Sano lo golpeo en un costado. "Quiero decir, mi espalda, aun me duele un poco y no creo que pueda llegar caminando al dojo." Dijo con una pequeña voz.  
  
"Megumi, pensé que habías dicho que él estaba bien y listo para hacer 1000 movimiento otra vez" preguntó Kaoru acariciando el cabello del rostro de Yahiko.  
  
Le tomó toda la concentración de Yahiko para tratar de morder la mano de Kaoru. '¿1000 movimiento, eh Busu?' se preguntó a sí mismo.  
  
"Soy un doctor, no dios. ¡Cometo errores Tanuki!" dijo Megumi exasperada. "Debería quedarse aquí, para poder chequear su espalda y puedes recogerlo mañana en la mañana. Estoy segura que estará mejor para entonces y estará listo para cualquier tortura que tengas preparada para el día. Y por Sano..." Megumi suspiró y miró hacia su dirección, sonriendo levemente cuando él le guiñó. "Ya sabía que él tenía una enfermedad incurable..."  
  
"¿Nani? ¿Enfermedad incurable?" preguntó Kaoru parándose y frunciendo el ceño a Megumi. "¿De qué estás hablando? Sano nunca mencionó eso antes." Pudo escuchar la risa ahogada de Yahiko detrás de ella. Algo estaba mal aquí. Solo que ella no sabía que.  
  
"Oh, no te preocupes Tanuki, nada serio. Por supuesto que él no te dijo nada sobre ellos, sufre la falta de un cerebro que funcione. Pero aparte de eso, está realmente bien. Excepto que dejar a alguien caminar sin cerebro es arriesgado para todos en la comunidad. Mejor que se quede aquí hasta que pueda encontrar un modo para arreglar su problema de actitud." Dijo Megumi sonriendo ante la mueca de Sano. "Aunque no prometo ningún resultado". Dijo sombríamente antes de que Sano pudiera pensar en que decir y arruine el plan. Tenía el don de pensar en los mejores planes y fallar al hacerlos ejecutar. Esta vez, ella estaba segura de que sería a prueba de todo. Confíen una mujer inteligente como ella, ella podía hacerlo sin ningún problema.  
  
"¿Y su tobillo?" preguntó Kaoru mirando a Sano quien parecía que iba a saltar de la cama y estrangular a Megumi. Ella le dio una mirada rara, enarcando las cejas cuando él se sentó y miró a Yahiko. Ella volteó hacia Kenshin quien se veía tan perdido como ella y luego volteó su atención de nuevo hacia Megumi.  
  
"Bueno, aun está hinchado. Solo necesita unos cuantos ungüentos, ya sabes, lo que sea. Además, no quiero que Ken-san se canse tratando de ayudar a Sano a caminar hasta su infesta casa. Así que creo que sería mejor si se quedan aquí." Terminó Megumi, empujando a Kenshin y Kaoru fuera del cuarto.  
  
"Pero... pero..."  
  
"Sé que estás preocupada por ellos. Francamente no veo por qué, pero confía en mí Kaoru, esto es por el bien de todos. Ahora váyanse ustedes dos. Se esta haciendo tarde."  
  
Kaoru suspiró. "Bien, nos vamos. Hey, ¿Porqué simplemente no nos tiras de la casa?" preguntó ella un poco irritada.  
  
"Lo haré si no se van ya." advirtió Megumi.  
  
Kenshin tomó la mano de Kaoru y la guió afuera. "Vamos a casa Kaoru-dono. Megumi-dono está en lo correcto. Se está haciendo tarde y sé que estás cansada." Dijo suavemente, alejando a Kaoru de Megumi y la clínica.  
  
"Está bien, está bien. Oyasumi nasai Megumi-san. ¡Oyasumi Yahiko y Sano!" gritó. "¡Mejórense pronto ¿ok?!"  
  
"¿Y hacer 1000 movimientos mañana? ¡No gracias!" murmuró Yahiko para sí mismo y luego sonrió casi cariñosamente, "¡Oyasumi Busu! ¿No hagas nada estúpido con Kenshin bien?" dijo en voy alta y luego se tiró en la cama riendo a lo que Sano se unió también.  
  
"¡Esa estuvo buena chico! ¡Muy buena!"  
  
"¡No me llames chico!" le respondió.  
  
"¿A si? ¿por qué no? ¡MOCOSO! ¡MOCOSO! ¡Oyasumi nasai YAHIKO-CHAN!"  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru miró como Megumi cerraba la puerta y por entre las sombras, como golpeó las cabezas de Yahiko y Sano una contra la otra. "Megumi de seguro va a tener una atareada noche." Dijo Kaoru en voz alta, luego volteó hacia Kenshin y le sonrió. "Bueno, vamos a casa Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.  
  
Con el suave viento movimiento sus cabellos y las estrellas brillando sobre ellos, caminaron lado a lado en la noche.  
  
  
Fin del Capítulo 9  
  
NT: Siento haberme tardado en traducir éste capítulo, pero ahora que ya terminé mis clases y tengo unos dos meses de vacaciones prometo ponerme a trabajar mucho más seguido en éste y mis otros fics.  
  
Gracias a todos los que me escribieron por su apoyo. He contestado a TODOS los mails que he recibido. Los que no recibieron una respuesta (aunque sea un par de líneas) es porque no recibí los mensajes. Yo también detesto cuando escribo a alguien y no sé si esa persona leyó o no mi mail.   
  
Otra vez Gracias a todos !!!! 


	12. Capítulo 10

Koneko: Pensaba subir este capítulo ayer Lunes, pero tuve problemas con el disco y tuve que volver a copiarlo y bueno... si ya se, son solo escusas...  
  
Allí va el capítulo.  
  
  
Una cita con un Senpai  
Capítulo 10  
  
  
El toldo de relucientes estrellas sobre ellos añadía magia a la noche. Era como si ésta noche hubiera sido hecha solo para ellos. Kaoru sonrió ante el pensamiento. Miró a Kenshin quien caminaba calladamente a su lado. Sus hombros rozaron suavemente entre ellos y ambos saltaron sorprendidos. Ella le sonrió tímidamente, "Así que, um. ¿Cuál era tu plan?" preguntó Kaoru.  
  
"¿Mi plan?" preguntó Kenshin observándola por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
"Ah-ha. Lo que quiero decir es que, parece que todos tenían planes ésta noche. ¿Cuál era el tuyo?" preguntó, sus ojos azules radiantes de curiosidad.  
  
"Bien, supongo que debo empezar por el principio." Dijo Kenshin rascando su cabeza, le dio una tímida sonrisa y empezó a hablar.  
  
Kaoru había estado tan metida y asombrada con la historia que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al dojo hasta que Kenshin abrió la puerta y ladeo la cabeza para mirarla burlonamente. Ella rió suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Quieres decir que Sano realmente te tiró una botella de sake?" preguntó tratando de esconder la risa placentera en su voz. Kenshin asintió y Kaoru rió fuertemente. "Apuesto a que dolió. Y no puedo creer que Sano gastara el sake." Se aclaró la garganta y atravesó la puerta mientras que Kenshin iba detrás de ella, asegurando las puertas cuando entró.  
  
Ella lo observó y esperó hasta que él estuvo a su lado. Estaba pensando en que podría decir, porque aun habían muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Como porque él la había ignorado aquella tarde. ¿Acaso no se veía... bueno... linda como Sano había dicho? ¿Y porque había aceptado ir con Sano y Yahiko y seguir su plan? No podía encontrar el coraje para preguntárselo así que mantuvo la cabeza agachada y caminó hacia lo que parecía el oscuro y solitario dojo. Se sentía extrañamente fuera de lugar. Y eso le parecía totalmente ridículo.  
  
  
  
  
El silencio se situó entre ellos y Kenshin estaba sin palabras. Ahora era el momento para decirle. Y aun así no podía convencerse para hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si de repente ella se reía de él?  
  
'Eso es estúpido. ¿Por qué se reiría de ti?' una voz en su cabeza le rezongó. No sabía que estaba mal con él, pero de pronto se sentía vencido por el miedo. Había sido tanto el tiempo desde que esa emoción lo había embargado, pero aquí estaba parado al lado de una vulnerable chica atractiva, de quien estaba desesperada y locamente enamorado y estaba endemoniadamente asustado. Sus antiguas ansiedades reaparecieron. Tal vez sería mejor si tan solo se quedaran como hasta ahora. Ya era bastante complicado así.  
  
'¿Así que, que son Kaoru y tu ahora exactamente?' la sabia voz de su cabeza preguntó. Definitivamente eran un poco cercanos para ser solo amigos. Y definitivamente él no quería quedarse como su amigo para siempre. Se ponían demasiado celosos consciente e inconscientemente si alguien del sexo opuesto se acercaba a más de 1* metro de distancia para decir que solo tenían una relación platónica. Y por Kami, él la había codiciado por ya algún tiempo. E incluso si se había estado negando eso a sí mismo por el último par de meses, era claro como el cielo que él la deseaba.  
  
No solo estar con ella en todos los sentidos de la palabra, sino sentirla y ver el mundo a través de sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba mal en él de todos modos? Las conflictivas emociones que lo embargaban eran un resultado de años y años de culpa reprimida, cólera y miedo. Y por supuesto, no hay que mencionar en tener a Hiko como figura paterna.  
  
Sintió los ojos de ella sobre él, así que volteó a verla. Ella había iluminado todo el dojo, y eso le hizo notar cuanto tiempo había estado parado allí. 'Genial. Ahora probablemente piensa que te has vuelto loco. ¡Te dije que no pararas mucho con Sano y Yahiko!' exclamó la voz en su cabeza y él pudo casi ver el par de feroces ojos amarillos girando irritados. Aunque deseara mucho el coraje de Battousai y su habilidad para concentrarse sin sobre pensar, y no la timidez del rurouni ahora, no podía lograr desatar al dragón en él. Al menos no ahora. Ya habría otro momento para que Battousai tuviera su tiempo con Kaoru.  
  
Y el Battousai apareció brevemente, observando a Kaoru con sus intensos ojos amarillos.  
  
"¿Kenshin?" su voz lo sacó de su estupor.  
  
Tal vez ella solo quería a Kenshin. No a Battousai y no al Rurouni. Tal vez incluso a ambos.  
  
"Hai. Estaba solo pensando Kaoru-dono." Dijo caminando hacia ella. Si tan solo tocara su mano sería más fácil decirle lo que sentía. En cambio se detuvo en la escalera a mirarla. Ella se había quitado los relucientes ganchos de su cabello y éste caía libre hasta casi su cintura. Se veía mucho más hermosa y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo podía ser posible para alguien el verse más bonita que la última vez que él la había visto, lo que había sido el récord solo unos segundos atrás?  
  
"Yo... hay algo mal Kenshin?" preguntó Kaoru sorprendida por la fuerza de su propia voz.  
  
"Iie." Respondió Kenshin sacudiendo su cabeza. Los mechones rojo sangre escondieron sus ojos y su rostro.  
  
"Solo... solo me cambiaré um... y tal vez podríamos tomar té." Dijo ella un poco sin aliento. 'Por favor di que sí... por favor di que sí..." repetía su mente.  
  
Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad a Kaoru para no saltar y estrangularlo, luego besarlo y quizá estrangularlo un poco más cuando él declinó su ofrecimiento. "Oh. Está bien." Dijo, tratando de cubrir el dolor y cólera en su voz. "O... oyasumi nasai Kenshin." Dijo lentamente y se fue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Esa era la segunda vez en el día que Kenshin la dejaba alejarse. Tenía tanto que decirle y tan poco coraje. Respiró hondo. "Mañana en la mañana. Le diré." Se dijo a sí mismo, sus ojos centellaron con el conocido brillo amarillo. Por ahora la iba a dejar descansar. Ha sido una muy larga noche para ella. Sería lo mejor para ellos hablar por la mañana.  
  
Además, si le decía ahora, había una gran oportunidad de que no regresara a su propia habitación esta noche y él no quería que eso ocurriese. Sería demasiado pronto para los dos. Sabía que solo estaba postergando lo inevitable pero necesitaba el tiempo y por primera vez en su vida, tenía tiempo suficiente. Solo deseaba que ella tuviera el mismo tiempo también. No sabría que hacer si otro sujeto venía mañana y la invitaba a salir otra vez. No quería revivir ninguno de los incidentes de hoy. Otro fiasco como este y no estaría seguro de si Sano o Yahiko e incluso él mismo no terminarían en la clínica de Megumi. Suspirando, se retiró a su cuarto, al parecer evitando el de Kaoru. No iría ésta noche a chequearla como se había acostumbrado a hacer. Solo tendría que esperar hasta mañana.  
  
Se preguntó fugazmente como la estarían pasando Sano y Yahiko bajo el cuidado de Megumi. Sonrió cariñosamente y sacudió la cabeza, no sabía quien tendría las manos ocupadas, ella o él. ¿Sano o Megumi?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"¡Ouch! ¿Realmente tenías que hacer eso?" preguntó Sano mientras Megumi ajustaba el vendaje que cubría su tobillo.  
  
"No." Dijo Megumi secamente mientras se paraba.  
  
"¿Entonces para que demonios fue eso bruja?" murmuró Sano, tocando gentilmente el apretado vendaje en su mascullado tobillo.  
  
"¿Bruja? No lo creo. De cualquier manera, trátalo como karma." Dijo Megumi con una sonrisa, volteó a ver a Yahiko que dormía y chequeó su espalda. "Te lo digo Sagara, las cosas que haces eventualmente van a matarte." Dijo ella mientras acomodaba la colcha del joven hombre. El gruñó entre sueños y Megumi estaba segura que lo escuchó decir, "Mil uno, mil dos... ya verás Busu..."  
  
'Extraño chico' pensó ella con curiosidad, 'Tengo que ver que es lo que le hace hacer Kaoru durante sus prácticas' dijo mientras ajustaba la colcha más fuertemente.  
  
"No. No si puedo evitarlo." Respondió él orgullosamente, mirando hacia la dirección de ella. "¿Así que no vas a felicitarme por mi excelente plan?" le preguntó.  
  
"¿Qué plan? ¿Aquel en el que terminaste dándole una tunda a la cabeza de Kenshin? ¿O aquel en el que caíste del árbol? No puedo decidir cual fue más brillante." Respondió llanamente mientras se paraba y recogía los vendajes sembrados a lo largo del piso.  
  
Sano giró los ojos. "Kenshin lo merecía. Y no me caí de un árbol. La rama se rompió."  
  
"Oh. Ya veo. Ahora tengo que decirle a Kaoru que no solo te falta un cerebro sino que también has perdido tu percepción de la realidad." Contestó Megumi, levantando la vista para sonreírle.  
  
"Notas mi risa incontrolable?" preguntó Sano sarcásticamente, levantando sus cejas, balanceando su pierna sobre el futón tratando de pararse.  
  
"No era una broma Sagara." Dijo Megumi volteando hacia él. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Vas a poner demasiada presión en tu pie si tratas de par--"   
  
Muy tarde. Sano había tratado y fallado en pararse. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor mientras Megumi inmediatamente y trató de evitar que siguiera cayendo, en el proceso tropezaron con la mesa baja que cayó sobre la pierna de Sano y la mando a ella volando a los abiertos brazos de Sano.  
  
"Oh, lindo trabajo." Dijo Sano apretando los dientes, tragándose un grito. El la había sujetado en el instante en que sintió el cuerpo de ella tocar el suyo. Miraba hacia abajo, a sus grandes y salvajes ojos. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó un poco preocupado.  
  
"Bien." Se las arregló para decir Megumi. Podía sentir el movimiento del pecho de Sano. Trató de levantarse y suspiró fuertemente en sorpresa cuando Sano no la dejó moverse. Ella lo miró por un largo tiempo.  
  
"¿No vas a disculparte primero?" preguntó Sano. Su voz baja y callada.  
  
"¿Dis-disculparme?" preguntó ella, su voz casi imitando la de él. "¿Por qué en el mundo debería estar disculpándome yo?" preguntó, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo para alejarse, gustándole y realmente admitiendo a sí misma que disfrutaba el sentirse tan cerca de Sano.  
  
"Por un montón de cosas Zorrita. Por bromear conmigo, por ignorarme..."  
  
"¿Primero bromeo y luego te ignoro? ¿Cómo es eso posible Sano?" preguntó sabiendo y de alguna manera desconociendo que vendría después.  
  
"Mi punto exactamente. Por no ser consistente... por volverme completamente loco..." respiró Sano a través del cabello de Megumi.  
  
"¿Volviéndote loco? Entonces deberías ser tu quien se disculpase, porque esas son exactamente las cosas que tu me haces a mí." Se quejó ella, presionándose más contra él.  
  
"¿Sou?" preguntó Sano levantando una ceja y sonriendo mientras Megumi asentía tímidamente. "Sumanu" dijo simplemente. "Tu turno." Murmuró.  
  
"¿Eso es todo? No nombres sucios Sano? ¿Solo lo siento?" preguntó Megumi, esperando algunas escogidas palabras de Sano.  
  
"¿Qué nunca creíste que podría ser un perfecto caballero?" replicó, moviendo el cabello de Megumi con su respiración.  
  
Si ella se disculpaba significaría, en más de una forma, que de alguna manera ella había perdido. Que estaría admitiendo no sólo a sí misma, sino a todo el mundo, que Sano tenía algún pequeño poder sobre ella. Que ella estaba dispuesta a que la llamaran la mujer de Sano por el resto de su vida. ¿Estaba lista para eso? Y más importantemente, ¿quería eso? Sonrió hacia él y le dijo juguetonamente. "¿Caballero? No. Ni en mis más locos sueños pensé semejante cosa. Eres un rastrero egoísta, un señor apuestas..."  
  
"Eso no sonó como ninguna disculpa que hubiera nunca escuchado o esperado. Puedes hacer algo mejor que eso Megumi."  
  
Era la primera vez que él usaba su nombre y lo decía de esa manera. Con cariño, y a ella le gustó. Ella se detuvo. Él estaba en lo correcto. Ella podía hacer algo mejor que eso y sin ningún aviso, sin ningún pensamiento, se acercó más, separó sus labios y los rozó suavemente contra los de Sano.  
  
Sano estaba completa y totalmente perdido. No estaba esperando que ella fuera realmente a besarlo. Sonriendo a través del beso, apretó su abrazo y trató de girar. Ella lo golpeó en el pecho y el gimió de dolor, riendo con ella al mismo tiempo.  
  
"¡Ya pues, córtenla chicos! ¡Ya dejen de coquetear! Estoy tratando de dormir. Fastídiense en otro lugar." Gruñó Yahiko.  
  
Ambos voltearon a ver a Yahiko aun en su lugar, con su espalda hacia ellos. "¡Che! Chiquillo estúpido. Siempre arruinando el momento." Murmuró Sano oscuramente.  
  
"¿Podrías quitarte de encima mío ahora?" preguntó Megumi, un poco sin aliento.  
  
Sano obedeció, jalándola hacia arriba junto con si mismo. Cayó en cuenta un poco tarde de que acababa de revelar su coartada.  
  
Los ojos de Megumi se agrandaron en sorpresa, su cerebro debía estar un poco lento después de ese beso con Sano, pero ahora que tenía sus sentidos de vuelta se dio cuenta de que Sano había estado actuando. Él hubiera podido fácilmente levantarse. Ella le sonrió apretando los dientes. Él parecía no darse cuenta del hecho de que había dejado caer su cubierta. Pero Megumi no iba darle la oportunidad de escapar a su cólera. "Y una cosa más Sagara." Le dijo roncamente, batiendo las pestañas para él.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Sano bajando su cabeza para otro beso cuando sintió a Megumi parase sobre su pie lastimado. "¡Hiaaaauuu!" chilló.  
  
"Eres un pésimo mentiroso." Dijo tomando a Sano por sorpresa y codeándolo rápidamente antes de alejarse, levantando la cabeza y riendo suavemente. "Un punto para mí." Añadió con un guiño, alejándose hacia su cuarto.  
  
"¡Espera, Zorrita! ¡Hey... Zorrita! Espérame... auch... auch...." cojeó Sano siguiéndola y se detuvo abruptamente cuando Megumi cerró el shoji en su cara.  
  
"¡Demonios!" murmuró quedamente y se dirigió de vuelta a su vacío futón. Recostándose de espalda miró al techo y deseó a Kenshin suerte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Era ya media noche cuando Kenshin se levantó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su debilidad mientras se dirigía directamente al cuarto de Kaoru. Se lo había prometido, pero simplemente no podía dejar pasar esta noche sin ver si estaba a salvo. Caminó silenciosamente por el piso, como un gato salvaje acercándose a su presa. Se volvió una sombra otra vez y se detuvo frente al cuarto de ella. Tocó la delgada pared que lo separaba de ella y trató de sentir la familiar aura pacífica.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y shock cuando no sintió nada. "¡Masaka!" murmuró para sí mismo. Como es que no estaba en su habitación. Él no había sentido a ningún intruso entrar y había estado despierto toda la noche pensando en ella.  
  
Usando su velocidad, que había salvado y matado incontables vidas, insonoramente abrió la puerta, encontrando lo que ya sabía y temía descubrir.  
  
El futón yacía en el centro del cuarto. La luz de la luna llena brillaba en esa exacta posición. Ella no estaba allí. Las sábanas estaban todas arrugadas y parecía que ella había dormido allí. ¿Pero donde podía estar? El miedo y cólera lenta pero seguramente creció en él. El frío presionada su columna, apretándolo conforme vagaba por la casa. El temor creció aun más cuando volteó una esquina, casi cubriendo la mitad de la casa y aun no la había encontrado.  
  
'Ella puede estar en la cocina. Tal vez tuvo sed.' Se dirigió a la cocina y no encontró nada más que tinieblas. Y luego una terrible certeza llegó a él, el helado dedo que lo apretaba se transformó en una aguda espada que atravesaba su piel mientras que varias imágenes de Kaoru herida o raptada llenaban su mente. Pensó en pasados enemigos y cualquier motivación que ellos pudieran tener para querer algo de él. O en éste caso, alguien de él...  
  
Silencioso como la misma muerte, Kenshin sujetó su sakabatou, preparándose a sí mismo para hallar lo peor. Se lanzó en el aire y controló su ataque. Cayó sobre el tatami, casi sin hacer ruido. Su respiración se detuvo cuando la imagen en frente de él bloqueó todos sus sentidos.  
  
Kaoru estaba sentada en la parte frontal del pórtico. El brillo de la luna ensalzaba su perfil, haciéndola aparecer como en un sueño. Su trenza suelta dejaba varios cabellos volar en todas direcciones. Vestía una suave ropa que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación y aún así, ella aun conseguía verse como una inocente niña. Ella estaba abrazando sus rodillas, apretándolas contra su pecho y su rostro se dirigía al cielo.  
  
Rogándole a la luna que besase sus mejillas y sus suaves labios.  
  
Él no podía atreverse a hacer ningún ruido. Molestarla sería un pecado, algo que él mismo no permitiría. Se sintió un poco culpable por estar aquí, por observarla y compartir este momento con ella. Quería empaparse en la tranquilidad que ella producía. Y no le sorprendía que ella pudiera traer ésta a él. Se sentía tan natural. Y él estaba feliz de que ella pudiera, porque él la necesitaba tanto como la necesitaba a ella.  
  
Pero ella también se veía triste. Un punzante dolor lo atravesó y se preguntó si él era el causante de ese dolor. Quería reconfortarla, asegurarla, pero tenía miedo de que si hablaba, la imagen se dañaría y que él se encontraría a sí mismo sentado en el pórtico solo. Tal vez estaba soñando. Se sentía como en un trance.  
  
Arrastrando su brazo, dejó ir la empuñadura de su sakabatou, se pellizcó a sí mismo y se estremeció cuando sus uñas se hundieron profundamente en su piel. Estaba parado allí, atontado, sin palabras y enamorándose aun más.  
  
Se asustó cuando ella habló, fuerte y claro, como si supiera que él estaba allí.  
  
"Me gustan los sueños del futuro más que la historia del pasado." Dijo ella, su cabeza levantada, sus labios moviéndose lentamente y luego se detuvo por una fracción de segundo y volteó hacia él, sus ojos azules mirándolo directamente y manteniendo su mirada. El no podía desviar la vista, incluso si sentía que ella estaba viendo su alma y luego estaba seguro que ella vería cuan opaco era él y ella lo notaría y voltearía sin reconocerlo.  
  
Él dejó escapar un gran suspiro cuando ella le sonrió. Aun si creer si ella era capaz de ver a través de su oscuro espíritu, sus manos ensangrentadas, su cansado corazón. Su sonrisa se sentía increíblemente tibio y él no supo hasta ahora que uno se podía sentir de esa manera. Todo sobre ella era asombrosamente nuevo para él.  
  
"¿No Kenshin?" preguntó tímidamente, suavemente.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono." Respondió, repentinamente en calma. Sabiendo que ella estaba sana y a salvo. Y viendo esa sonrisa. La sonrisa que el deseaba ver, que deseaba poseer.  
  
  
  
  
Era suya de cualquier manera, no se necesitaban palabras para decirlo, pero Kaoru le había dado casi todo. El poder sobre ella, el poder para herirla y aun así ella estaba segura que él nunca haría tal cosa. Y la razón por la que él estaba reteniendo todas las emociones, que ella evidentemente podía ver en sus ojos, se volvió claro para ella.  
  
Ella había pasado gran parte de la noche girando y volteando en su futón, tratando de entender a Kenshin. Y recordando escuchar una vez a su padre decir, que ningún hombre debería intentar nunca comprender a ninguna mujer; encontrando su situación irónica y pensando en como su padre amaría escuchar que un aparentemente inocente rurouni se las había arreglado para meterse en la piel de su hija y llevarla al borde de la locura.  
  
Después de revivir el fiasco de hoy, ella había decidido que necesitaba un respiro e ir a fuera y relajarse. Allí, con la quietud de la noche había logrado organizar sus pensamientos y llegado a la conclusión de que quizá ella solo necesitaba decirle que ninguna preocupación podría nunca resolver su problema, que ellos tendían a sobre pensar algunas veces, y que todo lo que él necesitaba era confirmar lo que el corazón de Kaoru ya sabía; y ellos se volverían invencibles. Por que juntos, ella estaba segura que podrían vencer cualquier cosa.  
  
Tal determinación brillaba en sus ojos que quiso deslizarse a la habitación de Kenshin y despertarlo, decirle lo que ella había descubierto y dejarle decidir. Era realmente una bendición que él hubiera ido hacia ella. Sonrió recordando que ella lo había sacado por completo de balance, que él falló en notar que ella lo había sentido también. Y le parecía que ella tenía el mismo poder sobre él.  
  
Ella volteó y miró su expresión cambiar de incertidumbre y miedo a tranquilidad y una sonrisa segura. "¿Te sientas conmigo?" pregunto ella, ignorando las cabriolas que su estómago hacía.  
  
Él asintió y sin muchos parpadeos ya estaba sentado a su lado. Estuvieron en silencio por un pequeño momento, disfrutando el viento frío templado, el cielo plateado sobre ellos y por supuesto la cercanía entre ambos. Por ahora era suficiente, pero vendría un tiempo para ellos en que sentarse sería algo a lo que acostumbrarían y que llevaría a cosas y momentos mucho más grandes, pero por ahora era suficiente.  
  
Él habló primero y continuó con su abandonado relato. Le dijo casi todo. El shock de enterarse que ella estaba comprometida con Ichiro, asombrado hasta el punto que bloqueó su habilidad para pensar coherentemente y que ocasionó a aceptar ciegamente el plan de Sano y Yahiko. El modo en que se sintió cuando Ichiro se acercó a ella y estaba a punto de capturar sus labios.  
  
Y finalmente, la barrera que él había construido, que ya lentamente había empezado a desmoronarse, se rompió en un instante. Como una represa reventando por mucho agua. No había necesidad de esa pared. No había necesidad de la distancia.  
  
  
  
Ella se maravilló por cuan libremente él podía hablar con ella ahora y cuan relajado parecía. Estaba agradecida por ésta nueva cercanía. No más secretos entre ellos. Tal vez era la mejor manera de empezar cualquier relación que pudieran y fueran a tener en el futuro. Y ella escuchó, sonriéndole suavemente de cuando en cuando. Algunas veces descreyendo las palabras que le escuchaba decir.  
  
Celoso, pero inseguro. Deseoso, pero demasiado asustado.  
  
Ella tranquilizó sus temores sujetándolo de las manos, y luego fue su turno. Ella le dijo cuan molesta y frustrada estaba por su aparente falta de interés en ella o su dolorosamente tímido y distante trato. Él le aseguró dándole la más intensa mirada que ella nunca antes había recibido de él, que repentinamente sintió como si él la estuviera abriendo y estaba feliz y llena de excitación a la vez.  
  
Compartieron toda la noche solo hablando de todo y nada. Y ella vio rasgos del rurouni en su templada forma, en el respetuoso sufijo, que ella juró lo haría dejar de usar de una manera u otra; y de Battousai también, con su fortaleza al sujetar sus manos, la intensidad de sus ojos, en las largas miradas.  
  
Y ella entendió de pronto que las dos personas era una sola y la misma. Que eran Kenshin. A quien ella amaba y de quien ella nunca se rendiría. No importaba cuan increíblemente baka o denso pudiera ser.  
  
Con el sonido del cacareo de un gallo en algún lugar de la vecindad, ambos notaron que el amanecer se acercaba y que el cielo azul de media noche había cambiado por la danza salvaje de gris, azul y negro con rasgos de rojo y anaranjado y amarillo, señalando gloriosamente el inicio de un nuevo día.  
  
El volteó hacia ella y rompió a reír. Habían compartido toda la noche juntos y era algo que él nunca había experimentado antes. Rió, porque nunca había compartido algo como esto y le parecía apropiado que fuera con ella, ella que no se podía sentar quieta a discutir y hablar sobre asuntos y emociones, y él que había pasado casi la mitad de su vida actuando según sus decisiones en vez de pasar tanto tiempo en conversaciones. El rurouni era muy tímido y el Battousai muy impaciente. Era la cosa más innatural y aún así se sentía muy correcto. Y él podía sentir el cambio entre ellos, el cambio de balance o poder que de alguna manera los había juntado más. Sentía como si un gran peso lo hubiera dejado.  
  
Ella se rió con él, fascinada por el sonido de algo que rara vez oía. Y descubrió otra resolución: que ella lo haría reír... cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad y no por sus estúpidas payasadas o su cocina, sino con algo que el atesorara... recuerdos, eso era lo que ella le daría. Recuerdos felices que valieran por aquellos oscuros tiempos, las cosas tristes que el mantenía cercanas a su corazón en este momentos. Ella las aliviaría con su risa y la suya.  
  
Ella dijo sus buenas noches y rió cuando se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba a punto de salir. Así que lo saludó de nuevo, sus ojos azules reflejando el cielo sobre ellos. Limpios, nítidos, sin miedos... sin dudas.  
  
Absolutamente perfectos.  
  
"Ohayou Kaoru-dono." Respondió él riendo cuando ella se sonrojó. "Entremos y te prepararé tu baño ¿ne?" preguntó guiándola hacia adentro, las manos de Kaoru aun entrelazadas con las suyas.  
  
"Hai." Asintió Kaoru, sonriéndole.  
  
Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa. Acababa de tener un momento '¡aha!' y en este momento en particular estaba planeando su propio plan para tener a Kaoru entre sus brazos.  
  
Solo tendría que tratar con ambos Yahiko y Sano, Megumi y Tae. No quería que ninguno de ellos los interfiriera y espiara hoy día.  
  
Porque hoy, él iba a invitar a Kaoru a una cita.  
  
  
  
NT:  
  
* En el texto original decía: "...opposite sex come within 3 feet away from..." Ahora el 'pie' mide 28cm aprox, lo que daría un resultado de 84 cm, pero como poner ese número me pareció algo extraño, decidí redondearlo a 1 metro. Espero que el cambio no los moleste.  
  
  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron y dejaron sus reviews.  
  
Pamela: Yo también adoro este fic, es que es taaan gracioso y romántico.  
  
Kaoru-Hino: Aquí está el siguiente espero que te guste.  
  
Muchas gracias a ti también Jo-chan!!! Ya viene el proximo capítulo de Por Siempre.  
  
Gracias Asuka!!!!  
  
Sobre la A&M, pues me gusta la pareja, pero no sé si traduciré fics de ellos (aunque hay muy buenos), es que me parece que hay mejores de K&K.  
  
Ale y Cati muchas gracias por los reviews, yo también adoro a K&K (creo que ya todos lo sabes a estas alturas ¿no?)  
  
Y gracias KATRIN!!!!! Muchas muchas gracias!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, no se olviden de presionar el botoncito azul allí abajo. Nada les cuesta dejar unas cuantas palabritas... va pueeees, no sean malitos!!!! 


	13. Capítulo 11

Una cita con un Senpai  
Capítulo 11  
  
  
  
"¿Qué hacer con un rurouni terco?" se preguntó Kaoru. Había terminado de tomar su baño y estaba esperando pasar tiempo de calidad con Kenshin cuando lo atrapó saliendo de la casa. Dijo algo sobre quehaceres y que estaría de vuelta rápido y luego se había ido.  
  
La había dejado sola y ella mecánicamente empezó a peinar su cabello. No sabía por que él había huido así. Había sido especialmente atento toda la tarde y ella esperaba algún cambio con su relación. Ya habían cumplido con la parte de la conversación, no debería ser turno para los besos y las otras cosas que Megumi le había dicho. Sintió un suave picor en su espalda y sonrió un poco vil con los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente. Ella realmente no quería apresurar las cosas con él, pero suponía que ahora era el mejor momento ya que Kenshin parecía haber finalmente superado su timidez.  
  
  
Tal vez ella había cometido un error, tal vez todo lo que Kenshin quería era reforzar su amistad. 'Nah, no puede ser'. ¿Porque debería empezar a actuar paranoicamente? Kenshin había dicho que eran quehaceres, debería confiar en él. Sonriéndose a sí misma, dejó al peine deslizarse por su cabello, imaginando como sería peinar la roja cabellera de Kenshin. Tendría que aprender a autocontrolarse cuando se refería a él, y por la forma en que las imágenes seguían apareciendo en su cabeza, debería hacerlo cuanto antes. Su charla con Megumi se había convertido en ¡una clase A hentai! (cuando de hecho todo lo que Megumi le había dicho no iba más allá de besar cuellos y nada más.)  
  
Hizo una mueca cuando recordó que era tarde y que Yahiko seguía en la clínica. Esperaba que Yahiko estuviera bien. Tal vez debería ir y echarle un ojo. Después de todo que clase de sensei era ella si no se preocupaba por Yahiko. Además le daría la oportunidad de despejar su mente de Kenshin. Tal vez él solo necesitaba un descanso de ella. Después de todo, él debía extrañarla de vez en cuando. ¿No era esa una de las cosas que Megumi le había dicho cuando tuvieron su pequeña charla?  
  
Haciendo una mueca cuando el peine se topó con un nudo, decidió pedir algo de ayuda a Megumi. Tal vez ella pudiera darle una idea sobre que diablos le pasaba a Kenshin. Ajustó el largo de su cola y lo aseguró con su listón azul verdoso. Observó su reflejo en el espejo, ladeó su cabeza un poco y notó como su listón complementaba muy bien sus ojos azules. Sonrió, tenía la sensación de que algo iba a suceder ésta noche, y sus instintos nunca le fallaban. Se sentía inexplicablemente atolondrada interiormente, como aquella vez en que su padre por primera vez la llevó a la playa. Eso había sido divertido y aun podía recordar la forma en que su corazón latió aquel día, era igual a lo que sentía hoy. Energizada, llena de vida. Tomó aire profundamente y rió cuando su reflejo la miró con brillante ojos y sonrojadas mejillas.  
  
Ya estaba vestida en uno de sus kimonos formales e hizo un esfuerzo por verse excepcionalmente bonita hoy. Por supuesto sin el complicado peinado, o la brillante cosa roja que Megumi y Tae habían puesto en sus labios, pero funcionaba para ella. De cualquier manera siempre se había visto así de magnífica. ¿Para qué cambiar algo que ya es genial? Con un encogimiento de hombros y una brillante sonrisa, vistiendo sus getas azules, sujetando el combinante monedero azul caminó fuera del dojo, cerró la puerta y se fue brincando camino al centro.  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin había justo terminado de hacer los arreglos necesarios. Era una dura decisión pero sabía que tenía que hacerla. Cualquier cosa por asegurar una tranquila y relajada cena con Kaoru. Tae agitó la mano en despedida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el agitó la mano distraídamente y regresó a sus pensamientos previos. Solo necesitaba hablar con Sano, Yahiko y Megumi y luego con Kaoru y todo estaría listo. Solo deseaba tener el coraje para pedirle salir. Aun tenía un montón de cosas que planificar, lo último que quería era a Sano y Yahiko cayendo de un árbol tratando de ver si él la podía besar. El pensar en besarla trajo una repentina energía a su cuerpo e inmediatamente trató de poner algo de restricción en sus emociones. Después de todo, esto era solo el principio, tenía que hacer la más difícil parte de su plan funcionar, que en realidad era pedir a Kaoru una cita. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la clínica.  
  
Tae estaba en extasis. Parecía que Himura-san había finalmente superado su vergüenza, y por supuesto era innecesario mencionar que su plan de anoche había sido de gran ayuda para el repentino cambio. Pensó por un momento si debería decirle a Megumi sobre esto, pero decidió que lo mejor sería mantener la boca cerrada. Y solo seguir las instrucciones de Kenshin. Solo por ésta vez. Después de todo, luego de esta cita en particular tendría suficiente tiempo para chismear. En cambio se fue rápidamente y llamó a su mejor cocinera para instruirla en lo que Himura-san había ordenado por cena.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano no estaba muy feliz sobre este día. Había empezado bastante mal, ya que Yahiko, el estúpido mocoso había recordado todo lo que había sucedido la noche pasada. Estaba empezando a creer que era capaz de lastimar al chico físicamente.  
  
"Así que, felizmente no había policías de flirteo anoche." Dijo Yahiko sonando aliviado. Miró de reojo a Sano y le guiñó un ojo, el pequeño muchacho que lo estaba escuchando sonrió y lo animó a continuar con su muy interesante cuento sobre cierto cabeza de gallina y una zorra. Yahiko aceptó gustoso y empezó a recitar la conversación de Sano y Megumi. El joven muchacho se sonrojó y rió. Su madre, quien aun estaba dentro de la clínica de Megumi, tendría el susto de su vida una vez que regrese a casa con su hijo, y el pequeño Yusuke empezase a parlotear sobre besos y cosas con las que Yahiko lo había alimentado.  
  
Mientras tanto Sano estaba cerca de amordazarlo y maldita sea no podía hacer nada al respecto. Megumi le había ordenado que callara al chico, pero aun no había podido hacerlo. Había hecho casi todo, incluyendo rellenar con un tabi la boca del mocoso pero eso falló. Esperaba que alguien llegara y callara al chico. Permanentemente.  
  
"¿Megumi? ¿Estás aquí?" la familiar, alegre voz preguntó.  
  
"¡Jou-chan!" exclamó Sano, aliviado de tener la oportunidad de pasar su obligación de callar a Yahiko. "¿Viniste a visitarme?" preguntó sonriéndole.  
  
Ella devolvió la sonrisa, y fue a su lado a palmear su cabeza. "¿Cómo está tu tobillo, Sano?" preguntó brillantemente.  
  
"Bien. ¡Hey alguien se levantó del lado derecho del futón hoy!" exclamó. "Me alegra, pero trata de no malograr el cabello ¿ok?" añadió alejándose un poco de las manos de Kaoru. No iba a palmear las manos de ella como normalmente hubiese hecho. Tal vez ella estaba de buen humor, pero él era suficientemente inteligente para no tentarla, y ella podía cambiar su humor con un chasquido de dedos.  
  
"En realidad no dormí." Dijo Kaoru guiñándole juguetonamente, ignorando la manera extraña en que él la estaba mirando. Los ojos de Sano se agrandaron, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar a que se refería, Yahiko ya lo había empujado.  
  
"¡Oh! ¡Cómo alguien que yo conozco!" dijo Yahiko.  
  
"¡Ohayou Yahiko!" saludó Kaoru con el mismo entusiasmo. "¿Cómo está tu espalda?"  
  
"Bien. Bien. En realidad deberías estar preguntando a Sano eso." Dijo Yahiko, cargando al pequeño niño y dejándolo en un taburete junto a los otros pacientes. "El y Megumi tuvieron una muy agitada noche." Le informó mirando alrededor para asegurarse que todos en la clínica estuvieran escuchando lo que él decía.  
  
"¿Nani?" preguntó Kaoru confusa.  
  
Yahiko resopló. "Ya sabes Busu, eres muy brillante, pero me imaginé que serías lenta en éste departamento."  
  
Sano se lo quedó mirando, abriendo la boca. "Oh chico. Lo hiciste ésta vez Yahiko. ¡Arruinaste su día!" lo siseó. Yahiko, el estúpido idiota solo sacudió sus hombros. Sano mentalmente maldijo, ¡porque era que cada vez que Yahiko decidía irritar a Kaoru él tenía que estar allí y ser incluido en la furia de Jou-chan!  
  
A ella le tomó un par de segundos antes de que la burla de Yahiko se registrara en su mente y estaba demasiado escandalizada para realmente molestarse con Yahiko por saber semejantes cosas y por decírselas en frente de casi toda la ciudad. "Na-nani?" dijo agrandando los ojos mientras se quedaba mirando a Sano.  
  
"Jou-chan, no fue así. Lo juro. Yahiko solo..." trató de explicar Sano pero Yahiko lo interrumpió. De nuevo. El chico era un disco.  
  
"... estaba diciendo que ellos empezaron en el suelo... siii, escuché el 'thud' y el coqueteo por un par de minutos antes de escuchar a Megumi cerrar el shoji y a Sano, suertudo, gritar '¡Espera Megumi! ¡Espera! ¡Ouch! ¡Ouch!"  
  
Sano palideció. "¡No fue así como sucedió!" finalmente chilló.  
  
"¿Oh si? Entonces porque la Zorrita decía algo como, "Punto uno para mi! Explica eso si quieres cabeza de gallina."  
  
"Argg tu..." eso era todo, el chico realmente la iba a tener esta vez. Sano estaba a punto de lanzarse adelante aunque no había decidido aun que iba a hacer cuando escuchó la voz de Megumi.  
  
Megumi escuchó la conmoción y rápidamente fue a ver que ocurría sabiendo que con Sano y Yahiko gritando, heridas podían llevar a muy malas cosas en las que ella no quería ni pensar. "¿En el nombre de Kami, que pasa aquí?" preguntó a Sano y luego a Yahiko. Sintió inmediatamente la presión en el aire y el silencio a su alrededor. Se volteó y se dio cuenta que todos se la quedaban mirando... extrañamente. "¿Sucede algo malo?" preguntó primero al joven adolescente que estaba sonrojándose hasta las puntas de los pies y luego a una anciana que la estaba mirando arrugando el ceño hasta el tercer grado.  
  
  
Kaoru no pudo acallar la risa que borboteaba en su estómago y dejó escapar un tosido seguido de varias risitas. Megumi volteó a verla cuestionante. Ella trató de explicar. "Yahiko-chan solo estaba... um... quiero decir" tragó saliva para calmarse. "Nos dijo lo que ocurrió entre tu y Sano anoche... Megumi, nunca pensé que..."  
  
Megumi casi se desmayó con las implicaciones de las palabras y reacciones de Kaoru. Ay Dios. Volteó hacia sus pacientes, les dio la sonrisa más profesional y pidió perdón pues necesitaba una reunión de emergencia inmediatamente con esas personas. No olvidó decirles que ellos tres estaban sufriendo de una extraña reacción por sobredosis de... bueno... um... queso. "Si. Han comido una mala porción de queso... con un virus muy malo en él y debo chequearlos primero." Dijo empujando a Sano, Kaoru y Yahiko adentro.  
  
"Pero yo no... acabo de llegar..."  
  
"No he comido nada aun maldita Zorra. ¿de qué estás hablando...?  
  
"¡Esa fue una estúpida excusa Megumi!"  
  
Las cabezas voltearon tratando de entender lo que los tres pobrecitos estaban diciendo. Ya no sorprendía porque habían estado actuando extraño. Era una buena cosa que Takani-sensei estuviera haciendo su trabajo. Decidieron que no queso por hoy.  
  
Dentro de la clínica de Megumi, Kaoru estaba arrastrando sus pies, tratando de no reírse mucho. Sanosuke trataba de explicar, fallando miserablemente al hacerlo y finalmente Megumi decidió cortar su balbuceo. "Te dije que lo callaras, no dejar que dijera a todo el mundo lo que pasó... o mejor aun, lo que no pasó anoche." Dijo implorante Megumi a Sano.  
  
"Lo sé, lo sé. Mira, lo intenté. Pero nadie puede callar a ese mocoso boca-sucia..."  
  
"Discúlpame, solo trataba de contarle a Kaoru los hechos." Dijo Yahiko tercamente.  
  
"Nunca en mi vida había tratado de suavizar a un mocoso, pero puedo hacerlo ahora Yahiko si tu quieres." Replicó Megumi ácidamente. "¿Que fue exactamente lo que escuchaste y dijiste?" preguntó cruzando sus brazos.  
  
Yahiko giró sus ojos. "Está bien, fue estúpido. Solo cambié los hechos y dije, básicamente a todos, que tú y Sano..." pausó, avergonzado de decir la palabra en voz alta.  
  
"Que yo y Sano..." puntualizó Megumi.  
  
"Yahiko insinuó que hiciste algo a Sano anoche, que quizá si o quizá no disfrutó." Terminó Kaoru. "Creo la parte del coqueteo, pero no lo de tu sabes..." dijo Kaoru sonriendo.  
  
Megumi suspiró. No estaba de humor para contradecir, ni siquiera para pensar en vil cosas que decir. Los miró de cerca y giró los ojos. "Está bien, ustedes dos, fuera, antes de que decida hacer algo realmente malo, lo que voy a disfrutar." Y antes de que pudiera soltar otra amenaza Sano y Yahiko estaban cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Volteó hacia Kaoru. "¿Y por qué estás aquí tan temprano Tanuki-chan? ¿Algún problema del que deba saber?"  
  
  
Kaoru se sonrojó, "Bien, yo... Kenshin y yo pasamos la noche juntos..." pausó y Megumi pudo pensar en el mejor escenario posible.  
  
"¿Tu que? Tu... él no... ¿lo hizo? Te dije que no dejaras... Oh Dios..." dijo, lentamente levantando su voz.  
  
"¡Oh, no! ¡No! No así. Solo hablamos." Protestó Kaoru, enarcando las cejas hacia Megumi que se reía de ella. "¿Qué?" preguntó Kaoru con un puchero, obviamente Megumi sabía que nunca habían ido tan lejos.  
  
"Nada Tanuki. Es solo que... olvídalo." dijo Megumi, escondiendo sus sonrojadas mejillas.  
  
"Espera, esto tiene algo que ver con Sano, ¿verdad?" preguntó tratando de esconder el humor en su voz.  
  
"¿Sano?" preguntó actuando sorprendida. Kaoru levantó las cejas. "Ok. Bien. Yo... bueno... yo... ¡prométeme que no le dirás a nadie!" dijo Megumi bajando la voz.  
  
Kaoru se emocionó en un instante. Esto iba a ser bueno. "Lo prometo."  
  
"¡Lo besé anoche!"  
  
El chillido que salió de la clínica de Megumi resonó por toda la cuadra y llegó hasta la oficina de la policía, rajando la taza de té de Saitoh y derramando el contenido sobre muy importantes papeles.  
  
"¡Ahou!" maldijo.  
  
  
  
  
Fue de bastante suerte para Kenshin que no la oyese, porque la hubiera reconocido fácilmente como la voz de Kaoru y hubiera podido abortar el plan de hoy. Pero la suerte parecía sonreírle al aparentemente inocente rurouni. Se encontró a Yahiko, quien estaba sentado solo a la orilla del río, la misma posición que ayer tenía cuando esperaba las siguientes instrucciones de Sano sobre su plan. Estaba lanzando piedras al río. Éstas rebotaban dos o tres veces, pero el chico no parecía verse del todo satisfecho. De hecho, no parecía feliz.  
  
Kenshin estuvo contento de haberlo encontrado primero, porque sería más fácil hablar con el chico primero que con su contraparte más grande. "Ohayou Yahiko" lo saludó, acercándosele con una sonrisa de bienvenida, sin importarle el ceño fruncido que recibió a cambio. "Buen día, ¿no es así?" preguntó, tratando de abrir una conversación.  
  
"No exactamente." Yahiko vio la mirada cuestionante de Kenshin. "No cuando Busu y Zorro planean una conspiración." Dijo pesadamente.  
  
"Una conspiración, ¿eh? No lo creo. Tal vez ella solo quería chequearte a ti y a Sano. Pero te ves mejor ahora. ¿Cómo está tu espalda?" preguntó.  
  
"Bien. Ni siquiera dolía. Solo les dijimos que Sano y yo necesitábamos de cuidados extra y atención y bla, bla, bla..." giró sus ojos. Obviamente el plan no había funcionado a la perfección como lo demostraba Kenshin vagando por el mercado y Busu fuera con Megumi. Continuó, "así que tu y Busu tuvieran la oportunidad de tener una charla privada y hablar, tu sabes... lo que sea..."  
  
No lo había pensado de esa manera. Estaba calladamente agradecido de que al menos uno de los planes de Sano y Yahiko funcionara para bien. Decidió que debería agradecerles luego, después de todo, le habían hecho las cosas más fáciles... en una muy enredada manera. "Sabes, no es una causa perdida. Kaoru y yo hablamos anoche. Creo que todo va a salir bien, eventualmente." Dijo Kenshin, mirando como Yahiko enarcaba las cejas.  
  
"¿Y para cuando sería eso?" murmuró oscuramente. No necesitaba escuchar la respuesta. Ahora, viniendo de Kenshin, sería algo como, 'Sólo tenemos que esperar y ver de gozaru' lo que no significaría nada en absoluto. "Así que, ¿qué haces aquí afuera si es que todo va a salir bien con Busu? ¿Y que significa 'salir bien' exactamente?" preguntó impacientemente.  
  
"Pues, es difícil de explicar de gozaru. Pero ya he pensado sobre ello y creo que es mi turno de pedir a Kaoru salir a una cita." Dijo y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Yahiko ya estaba riendo fuertemente. Miró al chico interrogante.  
  
"Lo siento. Es solo que... ¿tu y Busu?" se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Kenshin no se reía con él. "Esto es en serio ¿no?" preguntó, siendo incapaz de esconder el tono de disgusto de su voz.  
  
"Si lo es." Por un corto tiempo estudió el rostro de Yahiko y le preguntó suavemente, "No pareces muy feliz al respecto Yahiko. Pensé que era esto lo que querías." Dijo sentándose a su lado, casi sabiendo que esto hubiera ocurrido antes o después. Con él, Yahiko era probablemente la persona más cercana a Kaoru. Podía entender si Yahiko empezaba a portarse, bueno, posesivo sobre ella. Esperaba que el niño preguntara, así él podría explicarle las cosas a él propiamente, pero nunca creyó que estuviera triste.  
  
  
"Esto era lo que quería. Quiero decir, quiero que Busu sea feliz y sé que sería feliz contigo, pero..." Yahiko había visto esto venir. Había pensado en ello por mucho tiempo anoche. Estaba feliz por ellos, porque sabía que ambos se necesitaban. Más importantemente, había sentido el amor que ambos compartían. Fue por eso que aceptó seguir con el plan de Sano en primer lugar. No hubiera hecho nada si creyera que no había forma en que los dos estuvieran juntos, por que eso hubiera sido algo realmente malo para Kaoru y Kenshin también. De cualquier manera, el plan había funcionado y ahora se encontraba con los pensamientos que lo hacían de alguna manera, odiar... no, no odiar, pero si disgustar la idea de Kenshin y Kaoru como pareja.  
  
No era tan tonto como para no saber que sucedería después si eventualmente ambos decidieran casarse. Necesitarían de toda la privacidad y ambos empezarían una nueva vida juntos. Lo cual, señoras y señores, no lo incluía a él. Él era solo un estudiante, por supuesto había desarrollado un fuerte lazo, a veces extraño, con Kaoru. Bordeando de hermana y hermano y extediéndolo a veces hasta madre e hijo. Y él estaría condenado de por vida si negara que Kaoru le importaba más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Pero también la había fastidiado sin piedad, le había dado dolores de cabeza de la peor clase, infiernos, ¡había destruido uno de sus jarrones favoritos! Por supuesto, ella era la familia que nunca tuvo. Pero sería fácil para ella el dejarlo ir. Un gran mocoso, que no ha sido nada más que un fastidio para su lindo y pequeño trasero.  
  
Kaoru le había dado comida, techo... y más que eso. Mucho más, que tenía miedo de que se hubiera vuelto demasiado dependiente de ella. Pero cuando Kaoru decidiera que él se fuera del dojo para que ella pudiera empezar su nueva familia, lo que sin duda incluiría una docena de gritones ultra-hiper mocosos pelirrojos, no habría nada más que hacer para él que obedecer.  
  
"¿Pero que Yahiko? Vamos, puedes decirme." Dijo Kenshin mirándolo de cerca. De alguna manera, ya tenía una idea de lo que Yahiko pensaba, o mejor, de lo que temía.  
  
"Pero... pero... cuídala, ¿bien? Si no lo haces, y la haces llorar, entonces tendré que, no sé, cazarte o algo. "¿'Ta bien?" dijo Yahiko mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
  
Kenshin trató de mantener su sonrisa, después de todo el chico se veía serio. "Es un trato." dijo asintiendo gravemente.  
  
Yahiko dejó escapar un suspiro y volteó la cabeza de vuelta hacia el río, observó silenciosamente como éste corría sin fin. Al menos Kenshin le había dado su palabra de que Kaoru estaría en buenas manos. Ella estaría bien cuidada. Podía dejar el dojo pacíficamente sabiendo eso. Suspiró de nuevo.  
  
Kenshin parecía haber leído su mente porque habló sobre sus exactos pensamientos. Miraba a la misma dirección que Yahiko. "Sabes, ella nunca permitiría que te sintieras de ésta manera." Dijo Kenshin volviendo a mirarlo.  
  
"¿Nani?" Preguntó Yahiko, aunque tenía una buena idea sobre de lo que estaba hablando.  
  
"Quizá ella no te lo diga muy seguido... creo que nunca lo ha hecho, pero te quiere como a un hermano. Eso es un hecho." Puntualizó.  
  
Los ojos de Yahiko se agrandaron, volteó a verlo casi suplicante. "¿Hontou?" preguntó, su voz un poco tensa y un poco débil comparada con sus usuales mofas y gritos.  
  
Kenshin asintió otra vez y miró el horizonte. "Sé que las cosas van a cambiar Yahiko, pero de una cosa estoy seguro y es que Kaoru nunca te dejaría. Siempre serás una parte de su familia. Estuviste allí cuando ella te necesitó y ella lo aprecia más de lo que crees." Dijo honestamente. Se acercó a Yahiko y vio como su ceño fruncido desaparecía para convertirse más bien en una sonrisa. "¿Y honestamente crees que ella te patearía fuera de la casa solo porque va a tener sus propios niños?" le preguntó levantando las cejas.  
  
"Yo... yo creo que no." Respondió Yahiko débilmente. Le tomó un tiempo procesar todo lo que Kenshin le había dicho, pero después de un momento dejó escapar una relajada carcajada. "Apuesto a que incluso me hace cuidar a sus pequeños monstruos." Dijo divertidamente mientras encogía su nariz fingiendo disgusto. Compartieron un momento en silencio, admirando el paisaje en frente de ellos, luego Yahiko habló. "Gracias Kenshin." Dijo suavemente.  
  
Sonrió de nuevo con su boba sonrisa patentada de puedo-ser-tan-baka. "¿Hey, Kenshin?" preguntó callando para ver al una vez temido asesino de todos los tiempos. El nombre que casi todo hombre temía pronunciar, pero si pudieran verlo así. Podría ser el padre de cualquiera. Kenshin lo miró expectante. Sus grandes ojos dándole valor.  
  
"Prométeme que no le dirás a Busu sobre ésta charla, ¿ne?" pidió un poco implorante. "A veces tengo estúpidas ideas." Añadió gentilmente.  
  
"No lo haré Yahiko-chan." Dijo Kenshin, era el momento perfecto para jalar de algunas cuerdas sobre Yahiko. Después de todo el chico le debía bastante tiempo. Éste era exactamente el tipo de temas que Yahiko trataba de mantener privadas. Que él era aun, sin importar cuanto tratara de negarlo... aun un niño.  
  
Por mucho que quiso Yahiko no pudo hacer o incluso decir nada sobre el 'chan' que Kenshin le había tirado a la cara así que solo respondió con una adolorida mueca, que hizo reír al rurouni. O debería decir ex-rurouni pues parecía que finalmente había encontrado su lugar con ellos. Con Kaoru.  
  
Y así era.  
  
"Por supuesto, con una condición." Terminó Kenshin con un movimiento de su mano.  
  
"¿Nani?" exclamó Yahiko. Nunca había visto a Kenshin de esta manera... con pequeños rasgos del taimado de Sano. Era una idea que asustaba. Si Kaoru le estaba haciendo esto a él, no se atrevía a pensar que otras cosas estaría dispuesto Kenshin a hacer por su Busu-sama.  
  
"Es bien simple." Le aseguró Kenshin. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer..."  
  
Mientras Yahiko escuchaba a Kenshin sintió una especie de deja vu. Era como planear con Sano todo otra vez, solo que ésta vez era con Kenshin, lo que significaba un plan que si funcionaría. Empezó a asentir con la cabeza entusiastamente. Demonios, el plan de Kenshin era mejor que el de Sano. Tan bueno que no podía evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, anticipando el fin y por supuesto los resultados del plan.  
  
¡Ahí vamos Kenshin!  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi acababa de contar a Kaoru lo que había ocurrido anoche justo al mismo tiempo en que Kenshin terminaba de hablar con Yahiko. A Kaoru le cosquilleaban los tobillos. Era tan romántico. Le dio un par de vueltas más a la idea de sus residentes gato y perro juntitos. Tenía una imagen mental de ambos mordiéndose uno al otro y le dijo esto a Megumi, a lo cual, la usual fría y calmada doctor respondió con un encantador chillido, pellizcando a Kaoru en el brazo por pensar semejantes cosas.  
  
No tenía la misma idea formada en la cabeza que la de Megumi, pero sabía e hizo que Megumi se sonrojara. Preguntó cuan serio todo era, y Megumi le aseguró que realmente que no era tan importante o al menos nada que llevara a... bueno, cosas más complicadas que fueran más difíciles de explicar. Kaoru había presionado lo que había llevado al tema de bueno... de sexo.  
  
La primera lección de Kaoru. Megumi había sentido pena por la Tanuki que se volvió tan roja y tan caliente que pensó que la niña terminaría con fiebre. No quería ser la que explicara a Ken-san por que Kaoru había desarrollado tal cosa por una conversación. Y ni siquiera había dado detalles aun. Solo la idea básica. Aireó a la chica por un momento, la dejó sola mientras ella le decía a sus pacientes que tomaría algún tiempo con Himura-san y que ellos tendrían que ir por sus revisiones con Genzai-sensei. Regresó después de un rato, feliz de que Kaoru hubiese regresado a su color y temperatura normales.  
  
Después de que Kaoru recobró un poco de sus sentidos decidió que esa clase de cosas eran demasiado pronto para ella... pero quien sabe. Después de todo era solo un beso, como había dicho Megumi a la ligera mientras trataba de cambiar de tema, lo que felizmente la llevo a algo que si podía discutir fácilmente.  
  
Kaoru se sonrió a sí misma, aunque sabía que eso le importaba a Megumi más de lo que dejaba entrever, había decidido mantener la boca cerrada. Y el hecho de que ya no tuviera que preocuparse de que Megumi coqueteara con Kenshin. Tendría que encontrar algo de tiempo para poder sacar el resto de Sano, pues sentía que Megumi había editado algunas partes vitales de la historia, pero eso sería después. Estaba segura de atrapar a la gallina en la cena. Miró como Megumi distraídamente sonreía y pensó que esa era exactamente la misma manera en que ella se veía. Nadie podía hacer de mejor espejo para ella. Y Megumi se veía realmente feliz. No podía esperar a decir a Kenshin sobre esto, tal vez incluso darle una idea o dos. Y si él le respondía con un 'oro' tendría que hacer exactamente lo que Megumi había hecho.  
  
Tomar al chico por sorpresa.  
  
Y así fue el turno de decir a Megumi * todo *. No tenía mucho que decir, aun. Pero algún día, ella estaría aquí, con una mucho más cosquilleante historia que Megumi. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero por ahora, empezó con la forma en que Kenshin no paraba de mirarla en el camino al dojo la noche anterior.  
  
  
  
Para cuando Kaoru llegó a la parte en que ella y Kenshin conversaban en la entrada del dojo, Kenshin había dado con Sano quien estaba en camino a la Escandalosa Casa de Rufianes a apostar y perder más de su dinero. Kenshin no tuvo suerte ésta vez ya que Sano, prácticamente lo empujó dentro de la casa de juego antes de que él pudiera protestar. La casa estaba llena de hombres que estaban amontonados por mesas, alentando bulliciosamente a otros o a sí mismos.  
  
Sano había ordenado dos jarras de sake, que para los estándares de Kenshin, y demonios, para los estándares de casi todos, era un poco temprano. Pero Sano no lo escuchó. Después de terminar la primera botella, Kenshin se negó rotundamente a tomar de la segunda, y Sano decidió que era hora de jugar. Encontró una mesa y se sentó. Había jugado dos veces mientras Kenshin observaba silenciosamente a su lado, sabiendo porque Sano seguía perdiendo su dinero. Primero porque tendía a apostar después de haber bebido, lo que era una mala cosa siempre y más obviamente, simplemente no tenía buena suerte. Las dos veces Sano perdió ante el mismo tipo larguirucho de ayer y del día anterior y ahora que lo pensaba, de la semana anterior y la semana anterior a esa. Sano maldijo quedamente.  
  
Estaba claro como el día que Sano no estaba cerca de re-ganar los 60 yens del mismo modo en que Kenshin no estaba cerca de sacarlo y hablar con él seriamente. Impaciente y ya sufriendo de un repentino ataque de pánico (después de todo estaban cerca del almuerzo y la siguiente cosa que Kenshin notaría es que era hora de cenar y todos sus planes serían nada si no sacaba el trasero de Sano de la mesa de juego) Kenshin tomo el dado y agradeció al bueno de Kami por que ganó y ahora tenía 50 yens extra del tipo larguirucho y ahora gruñón.  
  
"¡Yatta! ¡Vamos Kenshin! Bien, vamos a ver que tal te va con mi amigo, ¿he?" dijo Sano tirando los 50 yens con un movimiento de la mano. Cogió el dado y se lo dio a Kenshin.  
  
"¿Oro?" preguntó Kenshin. Esta no era la forma en que las cosas debían salir.  
  
"Vamos Kenshin, ¡estas en una racha de suerte! ¡Tira los malditos dados! ¡Gana, maldición gana!" dijo Sano y Kenshin estaba medio sorprendido de no oír a Sano cacarear.  
  
"Sessha....demo...." empezó Kenshin, aceptando sin darse cuenta el dado de la mano de Sano.  
  
Sano dejó caer la cúbica cosa en la mano de Kenshin y lo palmeó en la espalda, "Debía haber sabido que eras bueno en esto. Deberíamos hacerlo siempre." Dijo Sano contento. Tal vez andando con Kenshin podía contagiarse de algo de buena suerte del rurouni. Y esperanzadoramente, todo cambiaría, no solo con su suerte al apostar, o debería decir su mala suerte al apostar, sino con su actual status con Megumi.  
  
No había podido quitar su mente de esa maldita Kitsune, especialmente después de compartir ese beso con ella. Esperaba que pasar algo de tiempo apostando aclararía su mente sobre sus deseables labios y curvado cuerpo, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. "Ahora concéntrate Kenshin." Dijo tomando un trago de sake. "Apuesta a par." Dijo convencido.  
  
Con un suspiro, Kenshin giró el dado en su palma, lo tiró atravesando la mesa y apostó a impar.  
  
Fue impar. ¡Habían ganado de nuevo!  
  
"¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!" dijo Sano triunfante, lanzando un puño al aire.  
  
"Apostante a par idiota, si el no hubiera cambiado, yo hubiera ganado." Murmuró el larguirucho sujeto.  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Sano irritado. "En caso de que no lo hayas notado el punto de esto, su papel," dijo Sano señalando a Kenshin "es contradecirme. ¡Así es como ganamos! ¿Lo entendiste?" preguntó acalorado.  
  
"Maa, maa Sano." Dijo Kenshin parándose entre ellos. "Hemos ganado dos veces ya y has recuperado tu dinero, vámonos antes de que yo también empiece a perder ¿ne?" dijo Kenshin mientras trataba de apartar a Sano de la mesa.  
  
"Pero... pero..." miró Sano añorante la mesa que de repente estaba llena de hombres que esperaban que el sujeto larguirucho estuviese de mala suerte y pudieran sacarle ventaja. Sin más mesas volteó a Kenshin y gruñó. "Mejor que sea bueno." Dijo mientras dejaba que Kenshin lo sacara afuera.  
  
  
  
Kenshin estaba camino a la clínica y aun tenía la misma sonrisa en sus labios. La mirada en el rostro de Sano cuando le contó que le iba a pedir a Kaoru salir a comer era mejor de lo que esperaba. Sus ojos marrones se habían agrandado hasta ser largos como platillos... "¿Tu que?" le había preguntado, los efectos del sake de repente se habían esfumado de su sistema.  
  
"Sano, no le he preguntado aun." Corrigió Kenshin sonriendo tímidamente a la extraña mirada que Sano le estaba dando.  
  
"Oh." Dijo simplemente, al parecer sin palabras. Luego un pensamiento repentino pareció hacerlo inconfortable mientras le lanzaba a Kenshin una mirada evaluadora y luego preguntaba en una grave voz. "Bien, que demonios pasó entre ustedes dos anoche?" preguntó Sano, sonando un poco raro.  
  
Y él entendía la razón de ese tono. Sano era el hermano mayor que Kaoru nunca había tenido. Y Kenshin estaba casi seguro que cualquier hombre con las mejores intenciones en mente que se cruzara con Kaoru no querría nada más que protegerla. El acto de chica fuerte que ella aparentaba era fácilmente visto por ambos y los dos entendían que ella era mucho mas vulnerable de lo que dejaba ver. Le había dicho a Sano que se relajara y que ellos solo había conversado durante toda la noche. Sano le respondió levantando una ceja y preguntando de nuevo para estar seguro.  
  
"Hai. Solo conversado Sano." Le aseguró.  
  
Y de repente Sano le estaba diciendo por que solo habían 'conversado' y Kenshin estaba tan confuso que no fue capaz de contestar la pregunta. No había que decir que Sano entendía la necesidad y deseo de Kenshin por Jou-chan, advirtió a Kenshin así como lo había hecho Yahiko, pero Sano tenía una mejor manera de explicarlo.  
  
"Te mato."  
  
Había dicho simplemente y otra vez Kenshin se encontró tratando de no reírse de Sano, porque parecía lo suficientemente serio como para realmente hacerlo. Kenshin le dijo que no se preocupara por manchar sus manos con la sangre del rurouni pues él nunca había pensado en lastimar a Kaoru de ninguna manera. Y, Sano, rudo como era, le recordó que lo haría, eventualmente, si seguía con el sufijo 'dono', que añadió Sano ponía a Jou-chan completamente molesta.  
  
Kenshin respondió renuente que él siempre lo había sabido, pero que había sido la mejor manera de poner distancia entre ellos entonces. Después de toda la charla finalmente pudo decirle a Sano su propio plan. Sano le lanzó una mirada dudosa y preguntó para que lo necesitaba a él. Y así Kenshin le explicó. Después de un par de minutos de tratar de persuadir a Sano y prometiéndole de que vendría con él a ganar algo de efectivo otra vez, Sano finalmente aceptó, golpeándolo sinceramente en la espalda y felicitándolo.  
  
"Y ahora, si me disculpas, hay una mesa esperándome." Le había dicho Sano mientras veía al ex-ganster entrar a la casa de apuestas. Estaba ya a mitad de la calle cuando Sano gritó su nombre. Giró expectante y escuchó mientras Sano le gritaba la frase exacta.  
  
"¿No vas a vestir ese, um... gi rosado tuyo?" preguntó botella de sake en mano.  
  
Kenshin asintió, sonriendo mientras trataba de no decir a Sano que no era rosado, por todos los cielos. Era magenta, un tono oscuro de rojo si querías, pero por Dios no, no rosado.  
  
"Bueno, uh, verás... sugiero que vistas algo... no sé... menos... colorido." Gritó Sano otra vez.  
  
Kenshin le dio una forzada sonrisa y recordó que tenía una gi azul en algún lugar. Probablemente serviría y después de prometer a Sano que se cambiaría y dejaría el sufijo 'dono', Sano le dio la despedida con un débil saludo.  
  
Suspirando con el recuerdo se detuvo frente a la clínica de Megumi, que estaba sorpresivamente vacía. "¿Megumi-dono?" llamó.  
  
"¡Ken-san!" lo saludó Megumi, le indicó que entrara lo cual él hizo, mirando alrededor del lugar, aliviado de que nadie pareciera estar herido ese día. "¿No hay pacientes hoy ¿ne?" preguntó naturalmente contento.  
  
Megumi asintió y sonrió. "Acabas de perder a Kaoru, va camino al Akabeko y luego a la escuela de kendo al borde del pueblo. Estaba preguntando por Yahiko también. ¿Has visto al chico?" preguntó Megumi sentándose en frente de Kenshin.  
  
"Hai. Lo vi en el río, pero le pedí que recogiera unas cosas por mi en el mercado y que las dejara en el dojo." Respondió un poco cansado, sentándose sobre el tatami.  
  
Megumi le ofreció té, lo que él aceptó gustoso. "¿Has almorzado ya?" preguntó ella.  
  
Bueno, un pequeño pedazo de carne que comió en la casa de rufianes no era lo que él llamaría almuerzo, pero asintió. Estaba seguro que incluso con toda la comida servida en frente de él, no sería capaz de comer.  
  
"Bueno, en cuanto llegues a casa, dile a Yahiko que Kaoru ha arreglado que almuerce en el Akabeko. Y si Sano está allí, pues, dile que puede comer allí siempre y cuando tenga con que pagar la cuenta. Lo que dudo." Dijo Megumi distraídamente. "¿Has visto a Sano?" preguntó, sus ojos brillantes y expectantes.  
  
"Uh si. Esta en... en la casa de uno de sus amigos." Mintió. Estaba salvando el trasero de Sano y creía necesario el mentir para hacerlo.  
  
"¿Un amigo? ¿Un hombre?" Kenshin asintió y Megumi estaba aliviada, aunque trató de no mostrarlo. "¿Así que te trae aquí Ken-san?" preguntó finalmente.  
  
"Necesito tu ayuda Megumi-dono" dijo tranquilamente.  
  
Y Megumi era toda oídos.  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru iba camino a casa, unas vueltas más y vería el exterior familiar de su dojo cuando encontró a Kenshin parado al lado de un árbol, mirando pensativamente al poniente sol. Y estaba su vista jugándole trucos o Kenshin estaba vistiendo un gi nuevo. Un gi azul marino, que resaltaba su cabello. El rojo naranja del sol añadido al color de su cabello hacía parecer que estaba en llamas. ¡Se veía tan caliente! Quería correr hacia él y besarlo como Megumi había hecho. "¡Kenshin!" llamó dudosa, lista para alejarse si no era Kenshin, aunque dudaba que hubiera otro chico con el mismo brilloso y llameante cabello.  
  
Kenshin volteó y tomó aire rápidamente. Ahora si. La hora de la verdad. Agitó su mano y vio como Kaoru se le acercaba. Ella vestía un kimono formal y sus ojos azules era brillantemente claros.  
  
"¡Hey!" saludó Kaoru. "¡Lindo gi!" Kenshin sonrió un poco pasmado y Kaoru se dio cuenta que había dicho algo bastante estúpido. Tímidamente miró hacia abajo y pasó un poco de cabello atrás pues había volado por el suave y frío viento de la tarde. Detrás de ellos, el sol estaba hundiéndose en el río, las estrellas empezaban a aparecer. Era un maravilloso atardecer y se lo estaban perdiendo. Pero estaba bien, ellos estaban en su propio mundo.  
  
"Hey." Contestó Kenshin, su voz de alguna manera más suave, un temblor recorrió la espalda de Kaoru y ella se sonrojó de inmediato. "Te estaba esperando" dijo Kenshin, y ésta vez fue su turno de sonrojarse.  
  
Kaoru levantó la mirada y le sonrió. "¿Me esperabas? Quiero decir... um, gracias... solo fui al dojo Tomizawa para decirle que no daría lecciones ésta semana." Kenshin la miró cuestionante. "Solo necesito un descanso. Pero volveré a enseñar la próxima semana." Dijo, teniendo finalmente los sentidos para ver el sol, ya medio escondido, descender aun más. La mitad del cielo ya estaba pintado con una combinación de negro y azul. Era como si alguien hubiera derramado una botella de tinta sobre el cielo. Ella sonrió. "¡Mira Kenshin! ¡Es magnífico!" Exclamó.  
  
"Como tú. En realidad tu eres más bonita que eso." Murmuró Kenshin suavemente e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que lo había dicho lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kaoru lo escuchara. Ella había volteado hacia él, grandes ojos azules, sin creer completamente lo que había escuchado. Estaba sonrojada y sus labios estaban separados ligeramente. Se veía tan hermosa... no... se veía perfecta. Era la única palabra en la que él podía pensar para describir la forma en que ella se veía.  
  
'Bien Kenshin, ahora o nunca. No lo malogres. Solo dile... dile...'  
  
Tragó saliva fuertemente y trató de verse tranquilo. Había estado practicando lo que iba a decir toda la tarde y hablar con un silencioso árbol muerto no era particularmente útil. Tomó aire y un paso más hacia donde Kaoru estaba parada.  
  
El corazón de Kaoru oficialmente había dejado de latir, al menos normalmente. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración. Los ojos violeta de Kenshin eran tan intensos y ella no sabía si el brillante sol detrás de ellos había puesto el tono dorado. Aclaró la garganta y respiró rápidamente cuando él tomó su mano y la jaló más cerca de él.  
  
Ella podía olerlo ahora. Estaba tan cerca. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca, excepto por la noche en que le había dicho adiós. Repentinamente, fue asaltada por el temor de que fuera a decirle adiós otra vez. Y ahora sería final, no habría nada que ella pudiera hacer. 'No... por favor... no lo digas...' le suplicaban sus ojos.  
  
El vio claramente su miedo y rió suavemente, 'No Koishii, nunca te dejaré de nuevo' respondió silenciosamente. Se rió un poco más, su respiración movía el cabello de Kaoru. Un mechón cayó sobre sus labios y se quedó allí. Hábilmente, con dedos temblorosos, él tocó sus labios y removió el afortunado mechón de cabello. Luego. Ya tendría la oportunidad de probar y tocar. Alejó el temor de ella sonriéndole y después, todos sus temores, toda su culpa, la pesadez de su corazón se fue. "¿Kaoru?" preguntó, asegurándose de que ella notara que no había dicho el respetuoso pero distante 'dono' junto a su nombre.  
  
'¿Kaoru?' la palabra hacía eco dentro de su cabeza, y dentro de su corazón. '¡Al fin!' gritó internamente. No pudo evitar sonreírle, peleando contra la urgencia de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y chillar de felicidad. "¿Si?" respiró suavemente.  
  
  
La mirada de sorpresa que pasó por el rostro de ella seguido de la encantadora sonrisa que ella le dio fue suficiente para darle a Kenshin todo el coraje que necesitaba. "¿Me darías el honor de salir a cenar conmigo?" preguntó, sorprendido por cuan tranquilo sonó.  
  
Lágrimas asomaban detrás de sus ojos y ella se regañó por ser tan llorona. Y por un corto y adormecido momento lo escuchó hacerle la pregunta y ahora ella no estaba muy segura de si seguía cuerda o estaba imaginándolo todo. No parpadeó, estaba media asustada de que si lo hacía, se encontraría a sí misma parada en frente de un árbol, sujeta a una rama muerta.  
  
Kenshin no se atrevió a respirar mientras esperaba por una respuesta, no quería perderse el que ella dijera si. O no. El silencio ya duraba algo de tiempo y Kaoru, por un instante tuvo una mirada congelada. Cuando él estaba a punto de retirar sus palabras, los ojos de ella sonrieron mientras decía "Si".  
  
¡Dijo que si!  
  
¡Realmente dijo que si!  
  
¡Di algo baka! ¡Antes de que ella cambie de opinión!  
  
Pero no podía encontrar las palabras correctas. Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro y ambos rieron.  
  
Era quizá, uno de los mejores momentos que tuvieron juntos, uno que sería incluido en una larga lista de momentos. La primera vez que sus corazones habían latido al unísono. Y continuarían latiendo como uno por el resto de sus vidas. Pero por ahora tenían éste momento. Y ambos lo disfrutarían.  
  
Su primera cita.  
  
"Porque Kenshin, te tomó tanto el invitarme a salir, ésta cita más vale que sea especial." Bromeó tratando de esconder el nervioso tono de su voz.  
  
"Lo prometo" dijo Kenshin. Y silenciosamente tomó su mano y la guió hacia el dojo.  
  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
· aa - si, forma informal   
· ahou - idiota, pero en una manera mucho más fuerte que Baka  
· ano - umm... er...  
· aishiteru - Te amo.   
· arigatou - gracias  
· baka - idiota, estúpido.  
· busu - fea  
· daijoubu - Está bien.  
· dame - detente  
· demo - pero  
· doushite - Por qué  
· getas - zapatos de madera que usan los japoneses  
· gi - cosa rosada que Kenshin usa. Esa especie de polo. El de Yahiko normalmente es verde.  
· gozaru (de gozaru, de gozaru ka, de gozaru ya, etc) son variantes de la misma forma. No significa nada en castellano, pero demuestra mucho respeto. Solo Kenshin lo usa.  
· hai - si  
· hakama - especie de pantalón. El de Kenshin es medio blanco. Kaoru usa uno azul osucuro.  
· hentai - pervertido  
· hontou - verdad  
· Iie - no  
· Jou-chan - literalmente: Pequeña Señorita, es el apodo que usa Sano con Kaoru.  
· Kami - Dios (Kami-sama)  
· kirei - hermoso  
· Kitsune - Zorro  
· koishii - cariño, mi amor.  
· mou - excalmación de exasperación  
· nani - qué  
· ne - ¿no?  
· okaerinasai - bienvenido a casa  
· ohayou - Buenos días  
· onna - mujer  
· onegai - por favor  
· onigiri - son esas bolitas de arroz que Kenshin hace (con formas de animalitos)  
· oyasumi nasai - buenas noches  
· rurouni - vagabundo  
· sake - licor de arroz  
· sessha - yo, en el estilo de Kenshin, literalmente significa: "indigno"  
· sensei - maestro, también se usa para doctores.  
· sumanu - lo siento  
· sessha mo - yo también (dicho por Kenshin)  
· shoji - Puertas japonesas, hechas de papel.  
· sou - en serio?  
· tadaima - Ya llegué, ya estoy en casa.  
· Tanuki - mapache  
· tasukete - Ayuda (o ayúdame)  
  
  
NO SE OLVIDEN DE ESCRIBIRME UN REVIEW!!! ESE BOTONCITO ALLÍ ABAJO!!! 


	14. Capítulo 12

Sé que desde hace tiempo no he traducido éste fic, y quiero disculparme con todos. Pero aquí estoy otra vez!! Espero que disfruten éste capítulo!!  
  
  
  
Una cita con un Senpai  
Capítulo 12  
  
  
Sano gruñía camino al Akabeko. Había perdido el dinero que Kenshin les había ganado a ambos. En realidad era más suyo considerando la falta de interés de Kenshin por el dinero. Bueno, como fuera, al menos iba al Akabeko a tiempo. Justo como Kenshin se lo había pedido. Esperaba sinceramente que Kenshin hubiera seguido su consejo sobre vestir el gi rosado. No había nada malo con el color, excepto de que nadie tomaría en serio a un hombre vestido de ese tono. Si Kenshin era capaz de declarársele a Kaoru, que era algo que se había jurado no se perdería, entonces todo estaría bien.  
  
Y demonios, una cena gratis en el Akabeko no era algo que se desperdiciara! Calló sus gruñidos y pensó que no había razón por la que llegar molesto. Después de ésta estaba pensando visitar a Kitsune-chan. Necesitaba tener una conversación con la mujer. Ya iba a mitad de camino al Akabeko cuando se dio cuenta de cuan oscuro estaba el cielo. Se preguntó fugazmente si llovería, e inmediatamente apartó el pensamiento. De cualquier manera no era bueno pronosticando el tiempo. A su lado, dos mujeres estaban conversando entre ellas, y escuchó que ya eran más de las 7 p.m. Había quedado en estar en el Akabeko a las 6:30. En punto.  
  
"¡Genial!" murmuró apurando sus pasos. "A éste paso ya me habré perdido de Kenshin silabeando y sonrojándose como una langosta." eso hubiera sido muy interesante. Tenía una imagen de Battousai, no el vagabundo, pero declarándose a Kaoru y lo hallaba asombroso. Ojos ámbar, sonrojado y balbuceándole algo a Jou-chan.  
  
Pobre Jou-chan. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¡pobre Kenshin!. Bien, verlo era mucho mejor que vagar por una apestosa casa de apuestas. Al doblar una esquina en dirección al Akabeko, se puso a pensar en posibles excusas por llegar tarde. Sonrió al encontrar una mientras pensaba en como mejorarla.  
  
  
  
Yahiko estaba gruñendo también mientras caminaba por el Akabeko vestido en su uniforme. Solo desde hacía un año, Tae había implementado los uniformes para las camareras, o camarero en su caso. No había necesidad de decirlo, pero no había trabajadores hombres para Tae así que ella no había diseñado un uniforme para chico. Y por supuesto él no tenía uno que pudiera usar. Y no era suficientemente humillante que tuviera que usar un mandil con bobos y listón rosado en el collar, sino que tenía que estar con Tsubame.  
  
Kenshin no le había dicho nada de esto. De hecho todo lo que recordaba era Kenshin pidiéndole que vaya al mercado a conseguir algunas cosas y luego al Akabeko pues el rurouni había solicitado su presencia en su cita con Kaoru. Solicitado. Le había gustado como sonó y sonrió recordándolo. Le gustaba como Kenshin hacía el esfuerzo por incluirlo en éstos eventos. Él no lo había pedido y no lo esperaba. Había querido darles a Kenshin y Kaoru privacidad. Se había negado al principio, pero luego Kenshin le dijo que Sano y Megumi también estarían allí. Y en una cita. Y no podía perderse eso. Así que después de terminar en el mercado había corrido excitado hacia el Akabeko y se encontró con Tae esperándolo.  
  
Aparentemente Kenshin había solicitado otra cosa que olvidó decirle. Tae le dijo y juró por la tumba de su amado gato, sin mucho crédito pues Yahiko nunca supo que Tae había tenido uno, mucho menos uno muerto, pero escuchó pacientemente. Y se encontró con que Kenshin había instruido a Tae-san en hacer de él y Tsubame sus 'sirvientes' personales en la cita.  
  
Yahiko se había negado en cuanto entendió las palabras de Tae, pero después de haberlo reconsiderado aceptó. Después de todo, Kenshin podría estar aun un poco reservado en su primera cita y deseaba la presencia de gente a la que conocía. Y eso estaba bien. Y el super bono extra era que trabajaría con Tsubame de cerca y eso le daba una innegable sensación de mareo. Pero cuando el asunto del uniforme apropiado salió, se sintió inmediatamente mal de haber aceptado. Pensó en escabullirse y luego correr por su vida, pero imaginó que no funcionaría. Y Kenshin lo esperaba allí, no tenía intenciones de defraudarlo. Sin ninguna otra opción se había puesto gruñendo el horroroso traje. Claro que Tsubame se veía bien con él, pero por todos los demonios, dudaba que él se viera bien.  
  
Pero más que nada, su mal humor se debía a la aparente falta de sentido del tiempo de parte de Kenshin y Kaoru. Habían quedado en llegar a las 3:30 y ya eran casi las 8 y ellos aún no venían. Había estado vistiendo ese estúpido... vestido... delantal, como quiera llamarlo por una eternidad. Finalmente suspiró cuando vio el cabello parado de Sano. Al menos Sano había venido, sin sorprenderle que llegara tarde. El tonto cabeza de pollo probablemente vagó por el pueblo después de tomar el camino equivocado pensando en el callejón oscuro era un atajo. Yahiko giró los ojos al pensarlo. Sano definitivamente no era un viajero. Torció el cuello esperando ver la pequeña figura de Kenshin al lado del ex-gangster, pero maldijo calladamente cuando se dio cuenta que Sano estaba solo.  
  
¿Donde diablos estaban Kenshin y Kaoru?  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru suspiró soñadoramente. Esto no era lo que ella había esperado de él. No lo había esperado en lo absoluto. Miró hacia el cielo y dejó escapar una dulce y satisfecha sonrisa. Tímidamente volteó a ver a Kenshin, quien estaba observándola. Cerró los ojos y recordó cada momento que había transcurrido; aun sin creer que todo ello estuviera sucediendo.  
  
Había estado algo sorprendida cuando se habían dirigido al dojo y no a algún restaurante lujoso como ella esperaba. Había creído que Kenshin quería que ella se cambiara a un kimono más formal, pero antes de que ella pusiera un pie adentro, Kenshin la detuvo y le dijo que esperara allí. Trató de preguntarle que era lo que estaba planeando, pero Kenshin la calló presionando sus dedos sobre sus labios y dejándolos allí por toda una eternidad, o eso le había parecido a ella. Él desapareció en la esquina y ella estaba casi a punto de chillar su nombre a todo pulmón cuando él reapareció con una juguetona sonrisa en los labios y brillantes ojos morados, mezclados con algo de ámbar que la hacían derretirse. ¿Cena? ¿Como podía ella pensar en cenar cuando Kenshin estaba en frente de ella sonriendo conspiradoramente?  
  
"Qué..."   
  
El solo sonrió, tomó su brazo silenciosamente y la guió a la parte trasera del dojo. Los ojos de Kaoru se agrandaron sorprendidos cuando captó la visión de su techo; había sido alumbrado con docenas de velas, quizá más. Pequeñas llamas brillando en la noche. Ella no sabía que sucedía y levantó cuestionantes ojos hacia Kenshin, quien respondió señalando una escalera parada al lado del dojo.  
  
Sonriendo traviesamente, la ayudó a trepar. Los temblores que recorrían por la columna de Kaoru le causaban sobresaltos en sus brazos. Rió nerviosamente y Kenshin solo asintió siguiéndola de cerca. Kaoru se sonrojó las 15 gradas en que él estaba tan cerca que ella podía oler su suave esencia a jengibre mezclado con su particular aroma masculino que la hacía pensar en... bueno, cosas... Rió para sí misma y luego tomó aire profundamente. Si se reía de nuevo Kenshin pensaría que había llegado al filo y perdido la cordura por una simple cita. Y por el amor de Kami, ella era la shihondai de un respetable dojo: debería al menos demostrar un poco de control. Suspirando, se mantuvo tranquila el resto de las gradas.  
  
Solo para sonrojarse más cuando, accidentalmente, se resbaló y él la sujetó rápidamente. Su cabeza estaba prácticamente sobre el cuello de Kenshin; su respiración cosquilleaba la piel de Kaoru, uno de los brazos de él la rodeaba por la cintura protectoramente. Ella rió suavemente y murmuró algo sobre ser torpe. Pero entonces llegó al techo y al instante todas las palabras se le perdieron. Se quedó boquiabierta ante la imagen en frente de ella.  
  
Era triplemente romántico. Era como si se estuviera en un sueño o si se hubiera caído de la escalera, golpeado la cabeza duramente y estuviera teniendo una alucinación.  
  
Solo que era muy real.  
  
Su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho.  
  
El había tendido una manta en el techo y había puesto la comida en ella, en contraste con el azul-negro del cielo y las pequeñas luces de las casas del pueblo e incluso del pueblo siguiente... y más aun. ¡Tal vez todo el camino a Kioto! ¡Oh! ¡Como deseaba que Misao pudiera ver esto! ¡Estaría encantada!  
  
Volteó hacia Kenshin (quien había estado parado silenciosamente a su lado, anticipando su reacción y apreciándola) con una mirada cuestionante. ¿Tal vez él cometió un error? ¿Esto era para ella?  
  
El parecía haber leído las preguntas en sus ojos y le sonrió tomando sus manos y presionándolas contra las suyas.  
  
"Es... es..." ella de calló y miró al picnic en el techo. Con todas las estrellas brillando sobre ellos, y la suave, dulce brisa que hacía mover la llama de las velas. "Es increíble." dijo encontrando su voz finalmente y mirando tímidamente a Kenshin.  
  
"Aa." asintió él con su voz ronca acercándose a ella. 'Solo para ti' parecían decir sus ojos.  
  
Ella se estremeció maravillada, y tembló más cuando él puso su brazo al rededor del sus hombros para calentarla y guiarla hacía la manta.  
  
Y así había empezado su cita. En la privacidad de su propio hogar y el calor y brillo de su pequeño círculo... o mejor dicho frontera que Kenshin había planeado y creado.  
  
El la observó, con sus dos brazos descansando a su lado, la relajada sonrisa que ella tenía radiando un brillo más tibio que el de las llamas a su alrededor. "¿Kaoru?" murmuró suavemente, temeroso de interrumpirla.  
  
Ella volteó y le dio una tímida sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Kenshin de pronto dejara de latir. Inconscientemente lamió sus labios y calladamente tomó la mano de Kaoru. La dejó apoyar la mayor parte de su peso sobre él; la espalda de ella contra su pecho, su cabello negro cosquilleando suavemente y acariciando la piel debajo del gi. La escuchó suspirar y estaba feliz de saber que ella había disfrutado su cena. La paz y tranquilidad que los rodeaba era casi perfecta. Solo había una cosa más que hacer. La sujetó más fuertemente y empezó a practicar mentalmente sus siguiente palabras.  
  
Ai shiteru. Ai shiteru.  
  
  
  
Era todo menos tranquilo en el Akabeko. Sano llegó tarde y tuvo la valentía de reírse de Yahiko en cuanto lo vio. Se había olvidado de su excusa en cuanto sus asombrados ojos marrones notaron la apariencia de Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko estaba mentalmente recitando la primera y única lección de Tae al servir a los clientes. "El cliente siempre tiene la razón. El cliente siempre tiene la razón." Lo saludó con su mejor sonrisa de "Voy-a-matarte-bienvenido-al-Akabeko-espero-que-se-envenene-y-disfrute-su-estancia". Tsubame también había hecho lo mismo y fue recompensada con la tibia sonrisa de Sano, pero no fue capaz de tener por mucho tiempo su atención, pues él volteó a ver a Yahiko.  
  
"¡Te ves bonito Yahiko-chan!" exclamó apreciativamente, mirando a Yahiko de pies a cabeza y luego estallando en oleadas de risa, y golpeando su pierna mientras se doblaba en dos a risotadas.  
  
Aparentemente fue fácilmente sorprendido por el vestido de Yahiko y el hecho de estar casi en estado de ebriedad lo estaba haciendo sentir un poco alegre. Trató de calmarse y puso una mueca en su rostro y esperó a que Yahiko abriera la boca para maldecirlo sin fin. Estuvo sorprendido cuando el chico no hizo nada. Juró que sacaría una reacción de Yahiko esa noche. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que él había creído.  
  
Yahiko se las arregló para darle una rara sonrisa y en un tono agrio pidió a Sano que lo siguiera a la mesa que lo esperaba, sin mencionar a la cita que aguardaba. Quien estaba de hecho volviéndose loca por tener que esperar todo ese tiempo por Sanosuke. Sería interesante una vez que Sano se hubiese sentado en frente de Megumi y se diera cuenta que estaba a punto de quemarse.  
  
Megumi escuchó la voz y olió el sake. Las orejas de zorro aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo que Sano entró y la encontró esperándolo pacientemente. Trató de convencerse a sí misma que le estaba haciendo a Kenshin un gran favor y trató de sacar lo mejor de la situación. Pero otra parte de sí misma, la misma que había estado ignorando exitosamente desde dos semanas sabía que había estado añorando ese aroma, esos intensos ojos marrones y esos labios... "¿Finalmente apareciste huh?" preguntó ella ácidamente, saboreando la forma en que los ojos de Sano casi se caen de sus órbitas. '¡Así se hace Megumi!' se victoreó a sí misma, una gran sonrisa jugando en sus labios.  
  
"Que... espera un segundo... esto es... ¡Éste no era el plan!" exclamó Sano. Si recordaba bien Kenshin le había dicho que él estaría allí en caso de que Kenshin dijera algo estúpido y fastidiase a Jou-chan. Su papel era comer a una distancia segura y al primer signo de problemas salvar el trasero de Kenshin. No esto. Miró a Megumi de nuevo y luego a su media engrasada vestimenta y luego otra vez al fresco y dulcemente aromatizado kimono de Megumi. Si, ella estaba vistiendo un kimono. Un kimono rojo oscuro con pétalos de sakura plateada que combinaba con sus labios rubí y resaltaba el color de sus mejillas. Esa era la Megumi que no había que fastidiar.  
  
Definitivamente un error. Un enredo. Un terrible enredo.  
  
Sujetó el listón de Yahiko... o lazo... o como quieran llamarlo los del Oeste, francamente en éste momento no le importaba si Yahiko usaba una falda... estaba en problemas. "¿Donde está Kenshin?" siseó amenazante al oído del chico mirando como Megumi levantaba las cejas, sonriendo un poco. Ohh demonios.  
  
"No aquí como puede ver Señor." dijo Yahiko por entre sus apretados dientes. Y con sus ojos le comunicó lo que ya había estado suponiendo desde el principio.  
  
Los ojos de Sano de agrandaron al darse cuenta. Hora de pagar. El no iba a presenciar la cita de Kenshin y Kaoru como Kenshin se lo había prometido. El iba a una cita con Megumi. No estaba listo para eso. Abrió la boca para disculparse, entrecerró los ojos ante el intenso olor a alcohol, que Megumi de seguro no se había perdido, y trató de disculparse cuando Tae lo empujó a su asiento.  
  
Tae había tenido lo que se merecía, pensó ella arrepentida, y no podía culpar a Himura-san por la ligera decepción. Así que tenía que arreglárselas con la situación presente. Sonrió presumidamente, un poco agradecida con Himura-san, después de todo parecía que tendría la oportunidad de jugar de emparejadora otra vez. Y oh, que adorable pareja. Tendría que hacer mucho más de lo que se esperaba de ella ésa noche, pero claro, Sano y Megumi habían estado hirviendo en tensión sexual por los pasados meses y ella podía prácticamente oler amor en el aire. "Su comida estará lista en un minuto Señor. Si necesita algo puede llamar a Yahiko-chan y Tsubame-chan ¿ne?" dijo sonriendo brillantemente a la gruñona pareja . "Y por favor, traten de disfrutar su cena." Añadió, para luego excusarse con Tsubame, dejando a Yahiko en la mesa.  
  
Sano pidió agua a Yahiko y éste se fue rápidamente a traerla. Se estremeció ligeramente al darse cuenta que ahora estaban solos. "Lo siento... esto no era lo que tenía en mente." empezó a decir Sano. Megumi se lo quedó mirando fríamente. "Así que, um, ¿qué te dijo Kenshin exactamente?" pregunto.  
  
"Me pidió que tuviera un ojo sobre ti, para que no fisgonees su cita." le informó, su tono era franco y desinteresado, pero sus ojos hablaban a montones.  
  
Y entonces Sano se dio cuenta de que Megumi supo todo el tiempo que ellos cenarían esa noche y se había tomando su tiempo para verse doblemente impresionante. Y lo había conseguido. "Oh, así que es por eso que estás toda arreglada." bromeó Sano recuperando un poco de su compostura y su marca de arrogancia.  
  
La barbilla de Megumi se cayó. Se había puesto un kimono y quizá un poco de perfume y un tono más oscuro de lápiz labial, pero eso era todo. Ella no creyó que Sano lo notase. "Yo no..." comenzó a decir.  
  
"Si lo hiciste." terminó Sano por ella. Se calló un momento y se le acercó. "Me gusta." le susurró fieramente.  
  
La sangre corrió por el cuello de Megumi y se sintió increíblemente caliente. El dijo que le gustaba. ¿No es cierto? "Estoy segura que sí." sonrió letalmente. "Estás loco por mi." dijo con su voz igualmente callada.  
  
"Che, tan loco como uno puede estar Kitsune-nena." dijo Sano asintiendo pensativamente. "¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó levantando sus cejas sugestivamente y sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de Megumi que brillaron con furia y pasión. Antes de que Megumi pudiera responder, él vio a Yahiko acercándose con el vaso con agua en las manos. Alcanzó la cara del chico y lo empujó a un lado.  
  
Hubo una apagada maldición y un ruidoso crash seguido por el distintivo sonido de un vaso rompiéndose y luego el silencio. El coqueteo continuó.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru eran más sutiles cuando se trataba de coquetear. No era lago que uno esperaría de una tanuki de sangre caliente y de un legendario hitokiri. Habían estado sentados lado a lado en el techo, observando y esperando por estrellas fugaces. Ninguna vino y los dos empezaban a sentirse intranquilos. Sus hombros habían rozado más veces que las que pudieran contar y las sonrisas tímidas habían sido intercambiadas intensamente durante las últimas horas. Más de dos veces Kenshin estuvo cerca de decir las palabras mágicas pero luego terminó tosiendo, y la segunda vez que lo dijo fue tan suave que Kaoru volteó hacia él y le había preguntado con sus grandes y curiosos ojos azules, "¿Qué?"  
  
Sintiéndose increíblemente estúpido, se había quedado callado, y ella también. Kaoru por otro lado estaba cerca al punto en que saltaría sobre Kenshin, pero considerando la altura a la que estaban, ella simplemente no podía pensar en ningún suave movimiento que no los llevara a huesos rotos o costillas quebradas. Miró a Kenshin de reojo, tal vez fue por eso que él había escogido éste lugar. Él sabía que ella le temía a las alturas. Pero ya tendría otras oportunidades. Solo tenía que tratar y mantener la calma. Suspiró de nuevo. "¿Kenshin?" preguntó tentativamente.  
  
  
"Hai Kaoru?" respondió suavemente.  
  
Ella calló de nuevo, saboreando su nombre sin barreras, para luego sonreírle brillantemente. "¿Recuerdas la última que estuvimos sentados en el techo?" preguntó.  
  
"Aa." Asintió Kenshin. Golpeándose mentalmente. Había pronunciado casi tres palabras en todo el curso de su cita. Kaoru, Aa y Hai. Suspiró. Trató de relajarse y hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca antes de que Kaoru empezara a pensar que su cerebro se había reducido al tamaño de un maní. "Fue en Kioto." dijo, aliviado de que no lo hubiera dicho tan estranguladamente como creía. Se sentía extrañamente inseguro, como si de nuevo volviese a ser un inseguro-adolescente de 15 años. Casi tenía 30, por todos los cielos. 'Trata de actuar como un adulto' se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
"Ajá, fue una noche hermosa, ¿no es así?" Kaoru ladeó su cabeza, dando la impresión de que trataba de ver el cielo de Kioto esa noche, y Kenshin estaba otra vez sin palabras. "Gracioso," dijo Kaoru sonriéndole tímidamente, "Sigo esperando que Yahiko aparezca repentinamente y haga algo estúpido, o me haga hacer algo estúpido. Y bueno, Sano también..." rió suavemente, lo que le recordó vagamente a Kenshin a pequeñas campanas, todas sonando juntas a un ritmo mágico. "No me sorprendería si todo el pueblo viniera... como los oni..." volteó hacia él. "Solo que ésta vez no dirás adiós. ¿Verdad?" preguntó, escondiendo el miedo en su voz.  
  
Kenshin parpadeó. Sorprendido del miedo y anhelo que detectó en su voz. "Por supuesto que no Kaoru." Finalmente tuvo el coraje para tomarle la mano. La tuvo entre las suyas por un momento, recorriendo su rostro con sus ojos, tratando de aliviar el dolor que él había causado meses atrás. Con su mano aun entre la suyas, la acercó a su mejilla marcada y la presionó cuando ella trató de alejarla. "Me quedaré aquí. Si eso es lo que quieres." Vio como ella estaba a punto de protestar y él la silenció apoyando su cabeza en la de ella. Los ojos azules de Kaoru estaban abiertos de para en par, y él pudo ver la incertidumbre en ellos, mezclados también con anticipación y miedo. "Demo... sessha..." se detuvo para acomodar sus pensamientos. "Tu ya sabes quien soy y quien era y aun así me has abierto tu hogar y tu corazón. Voy a atesorar eso Kaoru... tu gentileza, tu lealtad... pero más que todo tu amor... incluso si sessha no lo merece." dijo débilmente.  
  
Su voz era tan baja que Kaoru tuvo que esforzar sus oídos para escucharlo. Era como si él estuviera asustado de decir algo que a ella no le gustase. Y él estaba probablemente en lo cierto. Cuando sus palabras flotaron hasta su lento cerebro, ella no quería hacer otra cosa que golpearle algo de sentido a él. En cambio, le susurró casi desesperada, pero con cálido cariño, "¡Baka!"  
  
El sonrió tristemente al escucharlo. El sabía que él estaba en lo cierto incluso si Kaoru pensaba lo contrario, él aún era indigno. "¿Pero no ves cuan egoísta soy?" le preguntó a ella. "Deberías estar con alguien que nunca halla sido una máquina de matar, que casi se pierde a sí mismo... casi pierde a aquellos a los que ama..."  
  
Kaoru se puso más agitada. Él no tenía razón para sonreír así, como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Porque él no lo sabía. Y definitivamente no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse así tampoco. "Eso no es cierto. ¡Calla!" dijo ella murmurando, aunque él podía distinguir claramente el tono de cólera y molestia en su voz. "Detente ahora mismo. No es cierto. Nunca lo ha sido." Ella levantó su otra mano y tomó la de él. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, y ella supo que eso era lo que ella quería. Estar así de cerca a él. Siempre. "¿Por que no me crees?" preguntó ella, pero esta vez con un puchero.  
  
"¿Nani?" preguntó Kenshin. No podía pensar correctamente teniéndola tan cerca. Con sus labios a solo centímetros de los suyos. Él veía como se movían con intensa fijación para solo entender las palabras después de un segundo o dos. No quería nada más que probarlos. Rozar sus labios con los de ella... besarla con toda la pasión que ardía dentro de él. Trató de apartar su mirada de los labios de Kaoru para concentrarse en lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle.  
  
"Creo que alguien realmente te ha golpeado un poco fuerte en la cabeza." dijo tratando de atrapar los ojos de Kenshin. Cuando él finalmente la miró, no pudo creer que ella le estuviera sonriendo. "Kenshin, eres tan baka a veces." le dijo ella mientras se le acercaba y los besaba en los labios.  
  
Tan solo fue el simple paso de aire de los labios de Kaoru a los suyos, pero lo dejó completamente sin defensas y abierto. Por un momento pensó que iba a tener una ataque cardíaco y arruinaría la noche. La idea casi lo hace reír fuertemente, pero él aun podía sentir los labios de Kaoru y eso fue suficiente para devolverle algo de sentido a su ya enredado cerebro.  
  
Los labios de ella. Suavemente rozando los suyos. ¡Y quería más de eso! ¡Sentir más!  
  
Parpadeó varias veces, no creyendo completamente lo que ella había hecho. Buscó su rostro otra vez y se dio cuenta que él ya no la estaba sujetando. Ella estaba otra vez en su posición original, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, observando el cielo. "¿Kaoru?" preguntó, su voz ronca y aun cuestionante.  
  
"Sabías que mi padre solía decirme que cuando tu deseas a una estrella fugaz, eso se cumpliría. El dijo que yo tenía que anhelarlo mucho y luego trabajar mucho por ello." dijo ella sin voltear, su mirada fija en el cielo. "¿Sabes que pediría?" preguntó, ésta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ella aun estaba sonrojada por el beso. La mitad de ella le gritaba y bailaba en su cabeza arguyéndole que solo saltara sobre el y lo llenara de besos hasta que él se viera forzado a admitir sus sentimientos. Pero la otra mitad quería que Kenshin lo admitiera primero. Ella quería escucharlo de él. El podía mostrarle luego cuanto la amaba luego, pero por ahora, ella necesitaba la seguridad de sus palabras.  
  
Bajo la poca luz de las velas ella parecía estar a punto de llorar. Las lágrimas brillaban en el borde de sus ojos. Kenshin se encontró a sí mismo mirando no a Kaoru, la joven que él había jurado proteger, sino a Kaoru la mujer que él amaba. Fuerte, inteligente, vulnerable, orgullosa, adorable, inocente, encantadora. Ella era todo eso. Y más.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
Tímidamente, ella desvió la mirada, escondiendo las lágrimas que cosquilleaban sus ojos. "Desearía poder alejar tu dolor." murmuró suavemente, "Desearía que me dejaras." terminó.  
  
El no sabía como responderle a eso. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Realmente ella sabía que era lo que pedía? Las cosas que él había vivido, esas eran cosas que el deseaba desesperadamente que nadie viviera, especialmente su Kaoru. ¿Y ella le pedía que compartiera todo su dolor? La oscuridad que el poseía. "Kaoru..." empezó a decir, y cuando ella volteó a verlo, todas sus preguntas desaparecieron. La mirada de determinación en sus maravillosos y claros ojos azules. La mirada de aceptación que él siempre había anhelado ver. Estaban allí, y todo lo que él tenía que hacer era aceptar... éste regalo de ésta increíble mujer que había despertado tantas emociones en él, emociones que él había creído desde hace mucho muertas. El amor surgió que su corazón hizo que todos sus temores se fueran. Que incluso en éste mismo momento, ella ya estaba quitándole algo de dolor.  
  
Él tomó su mano y sonrió. Ella aun no estaba llorando aunque podía ver que solo tomaría una palabra para quebrarla. "Chica terca." pensó tiernamente, sujetando el rostro de ella en sus manos.  
  
Ella parecía estar en pánico, pero se relajó cuando él le sonrió. "¿Me dejarías?" preguntó, con sus ojos azules un poco grandes y asustados. Sus labios un poco separados. Queriendo hablar más pero temerosa de hacerlo.  
  
Otra vez él se quedó con una de esas tres palabras. "Aa." dijo sonriendo ampliamente ante la sorprendida expresión de ella. Kaoru parecía esperar que él dijera que no. '¿Aún insegura koiishi?' preguntó mentalmente, gustándole el termino de cariño que apareció en su cabeza y se quedó en su corazón. Para borrar cualquier duda, tomó aire y murmuró en los labios de ella, dulce y sinceramente, "Ai shiteru."  
  
------------  
  
Notas de la Traductora:  
  
Pues bien, aunque no lo crean, éste sábado me senté frente a mi computadora, diccionario en mado, y me dije: "Koneko-chan, tenemos al menos que traducir la mitad de éste capítulo hoy." No sé como, pero no me levanté de la compu hasta terminar de traducir TODO el capítulo... ya estoy viendo doble...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. ¡¡¡SOLO FALTA UN CAPÍTULO MAS!!! Así si!!! Con el cap13 éste fic se acaba.   
  
Espero leer sus review!! Quiero saber que opinan de éste fic!! A mi realmente me encantó!!  
  
Ahh, a pedido de varios lectores estoy adjuntanto un pequeño diccionario de términos en japonés. Espero que les sea útil.  
  
  
  
· aa - si, forma informal   
· ahou - idiota, pero en una manera mucho más fuerte que Baka  
· ano - umm... er...  
· aishiteru - Te amo.   
· arigatou - gracias  
· baka - idiota, estúpido.  
· busu - fea  
· daijoubu - Está bien.  
· dame - detente  
· demo - pero  
· doushite - Por qué  
· getas - zapatos de madera que usan los japoneses  
· gi - cosa rosada que Kenshin usa. Esa especie de polo. El de Yahiko normalmente es verde.  
· gozaru (de gozaru, de gozaru ka, de gozaru ya, etc) son variantes de la misma forma. No significa nada en castellano, pero demuestra mucho respeto. Solo Kenshin lo usa.  
· hai - si  
· hakama - especie de pantalón. El de Kenshin es medio blanco. Kaoru usa uno azul osucuro.  
· hentai - pervertido  
· hontou - verdad  
· Iie - no  
· Jou-chan - literalmente: Pequeña Señorita, es el apodo que usa Sano con Kaoru.  
· Kami - Dios (Kami-sama)  
· kirei - hermoso  
· Kitsune - Zorro  
· koishii - cariño, mi amor.  
· mou - excalmación de exasperación  
· nani - qué  
· ne - ¿no?  
· okaerinasai - bienvenido a casa  
· ohayou - Buenos días  
· onna - mujer  
· onegai - por favor  
· onigiri - son esas bolitas de arroz que Kenshin hace (con formas de animalitos)  
· oyasumi nasai - buenas noches  
· rurouni - vagabundo  
· sake - licor de arroz  
· sessha - yo, en el estilo de Kenshin, literalmente significa: "indigno"  
· sensei - maestro, también se usa para doctores.  
· sumanu - lo siento  
· sessha mo - yo también (dicho por Kenshin)  
· shoji - Puertas japonesas, hechas de papel.  
· sou - en serio?  
· tadaima - Ya llegué, ya estoy en casa.  
· Tanuki - mapache  
· tasukete - Ayuda (oh ayúdame)  
  
  
  
  
  
NO SE OLVIDEN DE ESCRIBIRME UN REVIEW!!! ESE BOTONCITO ALLÍ ABAJO!!! 


	15. Capítulo 13: FINAL

POR FIIIIIINNNNN!!!!! Se acabó!!! ESTE mis queridos y adorados lectores es el capítulo final. La gran Yuki-san a escrito otros fics también, uno de CCS y otro de K&K, éste último es de un solo capítulo... aunque es un capítulo largazo. Estoy planeando traducirlo también, pero no estoy segura, pues como muchos sabrán tengo un nuevo fic en mente, aunque no tengo la más mínima idea de para cuando lo publicaré (o si haré una versión en castellano). En fin... a leer éste último super carameloso capítulo, para todos aquellos amantes del romance... como yo ;)  
  
  
Una cita con un Senpai  
Capítulo 13  
  
Detendré el tiempo por tí  
para que tengamos el por siempre  
y lo hagamos durar más  
  
  
"Supongo que eso fue estúpido." dijo Sano al discutir con Megumi. "Conozco a Kenshin mejor que tú. Yo creo que la llevó a algún restaurante caro lejos del pueblo. Pero no se lo digas a Tae." agregó bajando la voz.  
  
"Nop. Deben estar en el dojo, justo ahora." contrarrestó Megumi observando como Sano vaciaba otra bola de arroz en su boca, tomaba sake y se limpiaba la boca con el torso de su mano. Tan sexi, pensó ella tratando de no sonreír. "Eres un patán." comentó secamente.  
  
"Y tu eres una aguadora de fiestas." dijo él después de meterse más comida en la boca. "¡Tae!" llamó y sonrió cuando Tae se asomó de la cocina. "¡Genial! ¡Absolutamente la mejor comida de todo Nihon!" exclamó. Volteó hacia Megumi, "Hey, aun no has comido nada." observó. "¿Demasiado nerviosa para comer en frente de mi?" la fastidió, simplemente no podía evitarlo.  
  
"No. Perdí el apetito. Muchas gracias." contestó Megumi arrogantemente.  
  
"¿Sabes cual es tu problema?" él interrumpió repentinamente. Era el sake asentando. Pero, demonios, no le importaba. Era tiempo de que hablaran sobre lo que sucedía entre ellos. Se había dado cuenta de que habían estado tratando de evitarlo con los apodos y las escondidas indirectas entre sus comentarios.  
  
"¿*Yo* tengo un problema?" preguntó Megumi levantando una ceja. La cena había sido larga y con Sano llegándole a los nervios, deseaba haber traído todas sus medicinas, incluyendo los venenos. ¿Con que propósito? aun no lo había pensado. Pero ella no estaba lista para esto. Tal vez nunca lo estaría. Si Sano la obligaba a abrirse, tendría que hacer algo drástico para callarlo. '¿Sii? ¿Cómo que? Como besarlo como la noche anterior.' dijo la conocedora voz dentro de su cabeza. El recuerdo del beso entre ambos causó otro sonrojo en su rostro.  
  
"Si tu. ¿No puedes decirlo, no es cierto? Tienes miedo de admitirlo." declaró Sano simplemente ignorando cuan maravillosa se veía Megumi con el ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.  
  
"No se de que estás hablando." contradijo Megumi llanamente. Satisfactoriamente había podido, durante los últimos años, arreglárselas para que su corazón no se metiera con su cabeza. Con Sano se había convertido en un obvio problema porque a ella lo atraía. Y aunque tratara de negarlo, la atracción era más profunda de lo que ella había creído. Y no le gustaba. Estaba contenta siendo independiente... siempre lo había sido, hasta que él vino y arruinó prácticamente todos sus largos planes para la vida. Y el estúpido cabeza de gallina obviamente no tenía ni idea de en que tipo de problema estaba.  
  
"Si lo sabes." Se imaginó que Megumi sentía lo mismo que lo que lo había estado fastidiando a él. Ambos tenían miedo. Y le parecía un poco tonto temerle a algo que podría traer tanta alegría...  
  
'Como también dolor'. Siseó la sabia voz en su cerebro. Hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento. habías sufrido tanto que sin darse cuenta se habían vuelto cansados y amargos. Pero después de ver a Kenshin y Jou-chan intercambiar esas anhelantes miradas que hablaban tanto que él mismo medio creía que se besaban dentro de sus propias cabezas. Él quería tanto ser parte de algo... mágico. Diablos, ese era probablemente el sueño de todos, sin importar cuan jodidas sus vidas hayan sido.  
  
¡No iba a dejar ir a Megumi! Había encontrado alguien con quien sabía podía compartir todo. Especialmente después de haber compartido ese beso. Y si no sucedía ahora... el beso apasionado y todo... podría hacer algo tan estúpido como caerse de un maldito árbol otra vez. "No voy a ser Kenshin y tu no vas a ser Jou-chan. Así que deja de pretender de una vez Megumi. ¡Ese beso significó algo y lo sabes!"  
  
"No, no voy a tener ésta conversación con un borracho. Me voy a casa." ella declaró mientras se levantaba. Sano fue rápido al sujetarla.  
  
"No te vas a ninguna parte Zorrita hasta que me digas." dijo Sano con una voz grave.  
  
Ella estaba molesta, pero porque sabía que él estaba en los cierto. ¿Así que qué si ella estaba enamorada de Sano? El probablemente se reiría en su cara y le diría que solo estaba bromeado. Que no estaba ni nunca estaría listo para asentarse con nadie. El era un hombre que ansiaba aventuras, no una aburrida vida doméstica. "¿Qué diferencia haría?" le preguntó lentamente.  
  
"Infiernos, Megumi, ¡pucha! Vamos, tu eres la que me besó y tu eres la que me trata como deseando que ese beso nunca sucediera. Deja de jugar con mi cabeza." dijo furioso, parándose amenazante ante ella. Se estaba frustrando como los mil demonios y no le gustaba para nada. Sería un maldito hipócrita si negaba que los apodos lo estaban cansando. Pensó que ya habrían pasado esa etapa. Por supuesto tenía sus propias reservas de apodos pero él solo estaba bromeando. Esperaba mucho más de ésta cita. Y no se iría a casa con el recuerdo de ella llamándolo idiota cabeza de gallina. No ésta noche.  
  
"Bien." dijo Megumi a través de sus apretados dientes. Obviamente, en algún momento Sano se las había arreglado para meterse en su corazón y no importaba cuanto tratara ella, no podía sacárselo como cualquiera otro de los hombres que tratara y fallara en ganar su corazón y su confianza. Lo miró directamente a los ojos. "¡Tu ganas Sagara! ¡Estoy enamorada de tí! ¡¿Ya, feliz?! Otro empuje para tu machacado ego... umph..."  
  
Él la besó.  
  
Un largo, fuerte y apasionado beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento e ignorantes de la audiencia quienes de pronto sintieron el calor en el aire.  
  
Finalmente, después de que Yahiko se vio tentado a echarles una cubeta con agua helada, la pareja se separó. Ambos respiraban pesadamente y con los ojos bailando locamente.  
  
Sano le sonrió. "¿No viste venir esa huh, Zorrita?" preguntó acariciando suavemente las mejillas de ella con su mano vendada. El gastado material se sentía áspero sobre la piel de Megumi, pero a ella le gustó. ¡Oh, le gustó un montón!  
  
"No." admitió ella. "Pero sé una cosa Sagara." dijo sonriéndole con sus tibios ojos canela riendo alegremente.  
  
"¿Si? ¿Y que es Koibito?" preguntó él, bromeándole con el termino de cariño. Estaba medio esperando que ella lo empujara o quizá otro beso. Después de todo, se estaba volviendo bastante evidente cuan irresistible era él para ella.  
  
Koibito. Amante. Otra cosa que Megumi descubrió que le gustaba. Levantó una ceja y trató de ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción de sus labios. "Tu pagas la cuenta hoy, Koibito." contestó ella, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sano.  
  
Sano le sonrió. "Oh. Bueno, tengo un secreto." dijo con una voz ronca, acariciando con su boca el oído de Megumi. Ella rió suavemente, y él sintió su corazón saltar ante los temblores que recorrían por sus cuerpos. "No tengo dinero, Kenshin prometió pagar por la comida." dijo sobre su cuello. Ella se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, él podía saberlo por la forma en su pulso saltó sobre la piel. El levantó la cabeza y observó los grandes ojos marrones de ella.  
  
"¿Hontou?" preguntó suavemente.  
  
Sano asintió seriamente.  
  
"¿Qué hacemos ahora? Yo no voy a pagar Sagara." preguntó Megumi pegando su cuerpo contra el de Sano.  
  
Los ojos de Sano brillaron juguetonamente, abrazándola más fuerte y ante el grito de sorpresa de Megumi, la levantó sobre su hombro. "Corremos." Y se fueron el cabeza de gallina con la Zorra gritando insultos y cariños.  
  
  
  
Tae vio con ojos aturdidos como Sano y Megumi desaparecían tras una esquina. La boca abierta. ¡Acababan de huir! ¡Sin pagar la cuenta! Esos dos... volteó hacia Yahiko y Tsubame quienes también habían desaparecido de su lado. La boca de Tae se cerró mientras ella caía sobre una silla, con la gran gota de sudor y todo. "Ya verán... ¡todos por esto!" juró solemnemente. ¡Todos, especialmente el rurouni pelirrojo quien había maquinado toda la fiesta!  
  
  
  
  
Ella había oído correctamente. De seguro. O sino lo iba a matar. "¿K-Kenshin?" preguntó de nuevo, sus ojos azules buscando su rostro. 'Ai shiteru'. Las palabras resonaban dentro de su cabeza.  
  
El le sonrió. Tranquilizándola una vez más mientras que su mano iba al cuello de Kaoru y suavemente la acercaba a sí. Kenshin no se dio cuenta de como ellos se las habían arreglado para cambiar de posición a una más íntima. Ella estaba arrodillada en frente de él y los brazos de él sujetaban su cintura. Ella parecían haber olvidado momentáneamente su miedo a las alturas. Pero esa estaba bien con él. Definitivamente no iba a recordarle que estaban a casi tres metros de altura. El la vio sonrojarse otra vez y al mismo tiempo supo que nunca se cansaría de observarla. El sintió como ella separaba las rodillas para hacerle espacio, y como ella no protestó él la abrazó. Con un ligero sobresalto Kaoru lo abrazó más fuerte.  
  
"¿No vas a decir nada Kaoru?" preguntó, su respiración acariciaba el cuello de ella.  
  
Ella escuchó el temor al rechazo en su voz y mentalmente se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan estúpida. Gentilmente lo alejó para poder ver su rostro. Ella estalló en carcajadas, pues él estaba haciendo un puchero, y ella nunca antes lo había visto de ésta forma; sin barreras e informal. Cuando notó el brillo de temor y dolor en los ojos de Kenshin ella hizo lo único que podía pensar para asegurarle que ella sentía lo mismo. '¡Baka Kenshin! ¡Ya deberías saberlo adorable idiota!' Y con ese pensamiento casi saltó sobre él, haciéndolo tumbarse sobre el techo.  
  
Jalándola con él, Kenshin se encontró atrapado debajo de Kaoru. El peso de ella era bienvenido por Kenshin justo a su calor y presión. El sintió la tibia sensación crecer dentro de su corazón una vez más. Ella murmuró con gran ternura las palabras que Kenshin había soñado escuchar.  
  
"¡Ai shitetu Kenshin no baka!" dijo ella riendo alegremente ante la sorprendida expresión en la cara de Kenshin y luego ella prosiguió a bañarlo con suaves besos sobre su rostro.  
  
Kenshin no se atrevió a preguntar si había escuchado bien por miedo que ella retire lo que acababa de decir o que lo pateara fuera del techo. Recuperando su confianza presionó el cuerpo de Kaoru más fuertemente contra el suyo, inmovilizándola. Ella lo miró interrogantemente y él silenciosamente guió su boca a la suya. Su primer pensamiento fue que eso no podía estar pasándole, que era un cruel sueño y que eventualmente se despertaría y se encontraría en su futón solo. Pero cuando ella respondió experimentalmente, el labio bajo de ella rozando contra el suyo, Kenshin volvió inmediatamente a la realidad. Él gimió suavemente incapaz de evitar besarla de nuevo.  
  
¡Su primer beso de verdad! el solo pensarlo parecía haberla dejado sin energía y estaba feliz de la fortaleza de él. Ella estaba un poco nerviosa al principio, temía ser muy torpe o que sus labios no fueran suaves y ¡oh Kami por favor que no huela a sudor! se relajó un poco cuando Kenshin no pareció notar ninguna de éstas cosas. Y se dio cuenta de que se estaba volviendo más y más atrevida con cada roce, con cada intercambio de aire. Ella se acercó más cuando Kenshin ladeó su cabeza para ahondar el beso.  
  
Su mente estaba tambaleándose por la intensidad del beso. Era suave como la brisa de primavera y aun así estaba dejando la mitad de su cerebro y cuerpo en una gran masa de nervios. Estaba al borde del acantilado, donde debía que podría perder el control fácilmente. Pero tal vez era hora de tirar el control al viento. Lentamente lamió los labios de Kaoru, haciendo que ella gimiera suavemente, un sonido que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta que hacía.  
  
Kenshin fue quien rompió el beso. Observó el rostro de Kaoru un momento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios rojos ligeramente separados. El suspiró mientras que con un dedo recorría las mejillas de ella, haciéndola abrir los ojos.  
  
"¿Nani?" preguntó Kaoru un poca soñadamente. "¿Sucede algo Kenshin?" ella sintió momentáneo pánico cuando Kenshin se levantó, sujetándola a la distancia de sus brazos.  
  
"Iie." respondió Kenshin, frotando su manos sobre los hombros de ella. "Es solo..." le acercó a ella y rozó sus labios contra los de ella, simplemente no podía detenerse. Vagamente escuchó la risa nerviosa de Kaoru cuando sus labios encontraron su camino por la barbilla de ella, recorriéndola con sus besos, siguiendo el arco de su cuello hasta su oído. Murmuró calladamente: "Es solo que... ésta es difícilmente la hora, menos el lugar para hacer esto...".  
  
"¿No lo es?" preguntó Kaoru jugando con el collar del gi de Kenshin, recorriendo con su dedo no tan accidentalmente su piel expuesta. Ella podía sentir el salto de sus músculos, y ella rió, maravillada de tener ese efecto en él. "¿Así que, qué sugieres?" preguntó un poco burlona.  
  
Kenshin sonrió, y en un solo movimiento, la paró sobre sus pies, cargándola al levantarse.  
  
"¿Qué--" Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando captó el brillo juguetón en los ojos violetas. Entrelazó sus dos brazos al rededor de cuello de Kenshin arrimándose más cerca a él. "Kenshin... ni siquiera pienses en..." ella le advirtió. 'Esta cita aun no termina.' pensó tibiamente, no cuando se estaba divirtiendo tanto.  
  
Kenshin le guiñó un ojo, "¿Ni siquiera piense en que?" preguntó. "Solo vamos abajo. Donde es seguro." dijo sonriéndole.  
  
Ella ladeó la cabeza tratando de tener alguna pista que lo que él tenía en mente. "Kenshin..."  
  
Y antes de que ella pudiera terminar su oración, él saltó del techo y cayó tranquilamente en el suelo, casi sin hacer sonido alguno.  
  
  
  
  
Yahiko había tenido suficiente de la cita "planeada" de Kenshin. Había sido muy ingenioso, tenía de darle el crédito al rurouni por eso. Estaba seguro de que Kenshin tenía las mejores intenciones en mente, pero el tener que hacer de "mesera" por una hora no estaba en su lista de diversión. Y como Sano y Megumi también se habían ido, decidió escaparse, no vaya a ser que Tae lo viese y le hiciese lavar los platos en pago por la comida que Sano, sin vergüenza, se había engullido en frente de su "cita". Y eso definitivamente arruinaría su día. Por supuesto que la sonrisa de Tsubame valía por la humillación de tener que vestir ese tonto delantal. Pero estaba feliz de estar otra vez con su ropa usual, y quería aclarar con Kenshin algunas cosas, sin mencionar burlarse de Kaoru hasta enloquecerla. Tenía que admitir que su sensei se veía bien. Los Tanukis eran para algunas personas bonitos. ¿Así que porque Kaoru debía ser una excepción? Sonrió al pensarlo.  
  
Y así se encontró camino a casa. Lo que vio allí cambió drásticamente su estado de animo. No podía estar más feliz. La escena que se desarrollaba en frente de él era suficiente para inspirarlo en más de cien apodos y burlas que le durarían a él y a su busu-sensei toda la vida.  
  
Estaba doblando la esquina cuando escuchó la suave risa en el patio del dojo. Estiró el cuello y vio a Kaoru y Kenshin parados a la entrada con sus cabezas presionadas una contra la otra riendo calladamente en la noche.  
  
"¿Nani?" murmuró.  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru.  
  
Parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creer que los dos finalmente fueran un.un...¡¿una pareja¡?  
  
Yahiko tembló brevemente al pensarlo. No estaba seguro de lo que Kenshin hizo y como lo hizo, pero obviamente había tenido éxito. El joven sonrió. 'Bueno, tienes lo que querías Busu.' pensó cariñosamente. "Nunca pensé que éste día llegara."  
  
"¿Qué día?"  
  
Yahiko saltó tragándose un grito. "¡Sanosuke, idiota! ¡No hagas eso!" masculló, poniéndose rojo. Esperaba que Sano no lo hubiera notado.  
  
"¿Te asuste huh?" preguntó Sano sonriendo, notando las mejillas rojas de Yahiko y su rápida respiración.  
  
"¿Y porque la sonrisa sonsa?" preguntó Yahiko, alistándose para molestar a Sano cuando recordó el beso que acababa de presenciar y la inocencia que acababa de perder. Giró los ojos. "No me digas que Megumi cayó." preguntó medio burlón.  
  
"No puedo evitar que piense que soy endemoniadamente sexi." respondió Sano con una amplia sonrisa y un guiño sugestivo.  
  
Era la respuesta que Yahiko esperaba. "Correcto." respondió fingidamente. Y él pensaba que Megumi tenía más sentido que su Busu-sama, aparentemente no.  
  
"¿Y que hay de nuestro dos amigos allí dentro?" preguntó Sano estirándose sobre el largo árbol tras el que Yahiko se escondía.  
  
"Pues supongo que todo esa melosidad será mucho mejor que un bokken en la cabeza de vez en cuando." contestó Yahiko asintiendo ligeramente.  
  
"¿Huh?"  
  
"Si Busu va a estar así de amorosa por el resto de su vida, entonces sinceramente espero que reduzca sus tendencias violentas." empezaba a sentirse como todo un adulto.  
  
Sano lo miró cuestionante. "Como sea." Ambos observaron por varios minutos más.  
  
Kenshin se veía como el idiota enamorado que Sano esperaba y Jou-chan como un dulce gatito que tenía las garras sobre el ratoncito.  
  
"Kenshin está en problemas, ¿no?" preguntó Yahiko un poco asombrado por el giro de las cosas.  
  
"Sip. Grandes problemas." respondió Sano sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
La pareja finalmente se besó. Sano y Yahiko se miraron entre sí y empezaron a hacer sonidos chistosos.  
  
"Eeeuwww." comentó Yahiko. "Los adultos hacen las cosas más desagradables." murmuró.  
  
"Bueno, antes de que hagan algo que te desagrade aún más, mejor no vamos." dijo Sano, mirando de la pareja a la sucia calle y dirigiéndose a la clínica de Megumi.  
  
"¿Que otras cosas desagradables?" preguntó Yahiko repentinamente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sano.  
  
"¿Realmente quieres saber?" preguntó Sano, el misterioso brillo en sus ojos estaba escondido por la caída de su cabello. Megumi podía esperar. Esto iba a ser mejor que nada en lo que Sano hubiera pensado.  
  
Yahiko asintió emocionado, sus ojos brillantes de curiosidad.  
  
"Entonces vamos a tener una conversación de hombre a hombre. Vámonos." dijo alegremente, cogiendo el collar del gi de Yahiko y levantándolo del suelo. Sano escuchó el murmullo de una maldición y giró al chico hacia sí para verlo cara a cara. "Si tienes cerebro, te sugiero que cierres la boca o arruines el momento de Kaoru y entonces mueras." le advirtió, su voz llana y letal.  
  
Yahiko apretó los dientes y gruñó.  
  
Perfecto. Sabía que el chico no le gritaría ningún insulto. "Vamos a divertirnos tanto ¡Yahiko-CHAN!"  
  
Sano tuvo que contenerse de cacarear como un gallo loco mientras corría llevando a Yahiko consigo.  
  
Pobre chico.  
  
  
  
Cuando ellos finalmente se separaron para respirar, Kenshin tuvo que sacudir la cabeza por unos cuantos segundos para alejar los pensamientos que pululaban su cargado cerebro. Kaoru tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. El gi de Kenshin ya estaba medio abierto. Las manos de ella estaban presionadas contra la piel expuesta y sus músculos no se quedaban quietos. Incluso si él lo deseaba. Suspiró y levantó la barbilla de Kaoru para poder ver su rostro. Ella se veía un poco sonrojada y sus ojos azules eran casi como fuego líquido, llenos de pasión y aun así aún mantenían el encanto infantil brillando en ellos.  
  
La espalda de Kaoru estaba contra la pared, y él la había estado besando por... Kenshin no tenía idea. Un instante estaban en la entrada riendo suavemente, inocentemente y aun un poco tímidos y al siguiente momento...  
  
El recorrió con sus dedos las mejillas de ella. La escuchó suspirar y él la imitó con una pequeña sonrisa y un beso en la frente. "No deberíamos." Kenshin se las arregló para decir.  
  
"¿No deberíamos que?" preguntó Kaoru ladeando la cabeza.  
  
"No deberíamos estar haciendo esto." dijo él finalmente, después de un momento considerando las palabras que explicarían lo que estaba sintiendo.  
  
"No estamos haciendo nada malo, Kenshin." lo regañó Kaoru ligeramente. Ella se paró de puntillas y le dió un largo y lento beso.  
  
El respondió anhelante. Presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Suspiró y rompió el beso. "Koiishi... yo... tu aún..." de calló. Estaba hablando sin sentido y Kaoru le estaba sonriendo expectante.  
  
"¿Qué?" bromeó Kaoru, recorriendo con sus pequeños dedos el interior del gi de Kenshin. Bordeando curvas invisibles sobre su suave piel. "¿Que deberíamos estar haciendo entonces?" preguntó juquetonamente.  
  
"Hablando." contestó Kenshin poco convincente.  
  
La gran risa de Kaoru penetró el corazón de Kenshin.  
  
"Ya hemos hablado bastante. ¿Recuerdas? Hemos hablado toda la noche y la noche anterior." le informó despreocupada, su brazo rodeando su cuello para acercarlo hacia ella. La caída del cabello carmesí hacía parecer que ellos eran las únicas personas en el mundo, escondiéndolos de todo lo que silenciosamente los apartaba.  
  
Ella nunca antes se había sentido tan a salvo y segura en su vida.  
  
Por otra parte, Kenshin nunca antes se había sentido tan libre y contento. El abrazarla era suficiente para él, aunque había partes de él que querían más que solo observar y besar. La necesidad de estar con ella era en realidad tan grande como su necesidad de protegerla, incluso mayor ya que era de él de quien ella necesitaba protección.  
  
Ella pareció haber leído su mente, y juguetonamente golpeó su mejilla. "¡Kenshin no baka! No empieces a pensar así. No necesitas protegerme de nada, mucho menos de ti."  
  
Él tenía ambas manos en la espalda de Kaoru para mantenerla quieta. Cuando ella se molestaba, siempre parecía capaz de cualquier cosa, y en éste momento él estaba medio temeroso y medio deseoso de que ella saltara sobre él e hiciera lo que ella desease. "Pues entonces, deberíamos estar descansando." sugirió él rozando su nariz contra la de ella. Sonrió cuando ella se sonrojó esperando escuchar su decisión.  
  
Kaoru parecía estar considerando esto pues estaba finalmente quieta. "Pues bien." dijo ella retirando sus brazos de él y dejándolos caer limpiamente a los lados.  
  
Kenshin dejó escapar un suspiro, que se encontraba en algún lugar entre decepción y alivio.  
  
Kaoru rió. "Vamos Baka." dijo ella sujetando su mano y guiándolo a su habitación.  
  
El sonido de pánico que Kenshin hizo ocasionó otra carcajada de su parte. Las manos de Kenshin se había puesto inmediatamente frías y sudadas.  
  
"Kaoru espera...no deberíamos...nosotros...quiero decir, yo quiero...pero...sessha...sessha...orororo..."  
  
Kaoru lo calló con un persistente beso y luego retrocedió para disfrutar de la tonta expresión en su rostro. Sus ojos casi dorados traicionaban sus verdaderos sentimientos, y Kaoru podía sentir los temblores recorriendo su espalda. Era muy tentador el fastidiar a Kenshin un poco más, pero él estaba en lo cierto. "No haremos nada Kenshin."  
  
"¿No?" preguntó él con un tono de voz ligeramente decepcionado, al darse cuenta sacudió su cabeza otra vez. Al parecer no podía hacer que su mente trabajara correctamente, especialmente después de la forma en que ella lo había besado.  
  
"Hai. No necesitamos apurar las cosas. Pero..." ella calló, de pronto tímida y renuente.  
  
"¿Pero que Koiishi?" preguntó Kenshin sin atreverse a ir a ninguna parte donde sus brazos no la alcanzaran.  
  
"Pero me gustaría dormir a tu lado y despertar a tu lado." respondió Kaoru suavemente, sus ojos azules encontrándose con los de él.  
  
Kenshin suspiró. Ella pedía tan poco y al mismo tiempo, pedía mucho. ¿Como podía eso ser posible? le preguntó su mente racional. Él tenía la respuesta.  
  
Ella era como una niña y al mismo tiempo esa increíble mujer que hacía que cada parte de su cuerpo doliera por estar con ella y sujetarla contra si. Ella era vulnerable y al mismo tiempo fuerte, y él se preguntaba frecuentemente si quizá ella no era incluso más fuerte que él y battousai.  
  
Por todas esas contradicciones en Kaoru, él la amaba incluso más. Siempre había algo nuevo en ella. Y él quería descubrir todo sobre ella... toda ella.  
  
Kaoru le estaba dando ésta oportunidad. Y ellos ni siquiera tenían que 'hacer' nada aún.  
  
"Prometo ser buena." bromeó Kaoru caminando hacia él seductoramente.  
  
"¿Oro?" exclamó Kenshin, sonrojándose hasta las raíces de su cabello. Aquello sonó como algo que Megumi diría, pero viniendo de ella, lo hacía parecer algo completamente inocente.  
  
Kaoru rió. "No voy a morder." añadió.  
  
Kenshin iba a sangrar por la nariz.  
  
"Ow, vamos Kenshin. ¿Por favor?" pidió Kaoru sujetándolo.  
  
Kenshin fue un inútil cuando ella lo jaló dentro de su cuarto. Tragó saliva duramente cuando su aroma lo asaltó. Su aroma a jazmín era mucho más fuerte aquí, en su almohada, en su futón...  
  
"Koiishi..." empezó a decir renuentemente mirando el cuarto y luego casi desmayándose cuando sus ojos la vieron quitarse el obi. Contra la suave luz de la única vela encendida en la habitación, ella se veía absolutamente irreal y delicada. Por un momento sus reservas de oxígeno fueron sacadas de él haciéndolo sentir que volaba. "Kaoru...qu-qu-que estás hac-haciendo?"  
  
Kaoru levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó. "¡Baka! ¡Se supone que debes voltearte!" Inmediatamente giró cerrando su casi abierto kimono.  
  
"¿¡O-oro!?" dijo Kenshin aún parado allí, sin hacer caso de las palabras de Kaoru. Cuando ella le tiró el bokken que golpeó su cabeza en un ángulo perfecto, recién captó la idea. Por supuesto para entonces él ya estaba sobre su espalda, mirando el techo.  
  
El sonido de la ropa rozándose y cayendo al suelo lo regresó a la realidad. Dejó de respirar todo el tiempo que estuvo tirado allí. Las sombras que se movían contra la suave superficie del techo tampoco ayudaban mucho. Lo hacían sentirse más... intranquilo. Cuando la luz se apagó y escuchó a Kaoru entrar en el futón, lo tomó como una señal de que era su turno de cambiarse.  
  
"¿Kaoru?" preguntó delicadamente.  
  
"¿Hai?" le contestó con voz igualmente de callada que la suya.  
  
"¿No estás viendo no?" preguntó neciamente.  
  
Kaoru murmuró una maldición y se fastidió al saber que ya le había tirado su bokken. "¡Por supuesto que no!"  
  
Por supuesto ella estaba mintiendo. Y Kenshin lo sabía. Pero, como Sano siempre le decía, ¿que demonios?  
  
Finalmente hizo algo que haría a Sano orgullecerse. Kenshin se sonrió a sí mismo cuando escuchó la rápida forma en que Kaoru tomó aire. Él entendía muy bien lo que ella estaba experimentando. 'Dos siempre puedes jugar el mismo juego, Kaoru', pensó cariñosamente mientras silenciosamente se dirigía al futón.  
  
Ella no lo pensó dos veces cuando sintió el brazo de Kenshin rodear su cintura. Ella se acomodó contra su cuello y suspiró.  
  
"¿Mejor?." preguntó Kenshin.  
  
"Hai." susurró ella.  
  
"Desearía poder verte." dijo Kenshin besando la cabeza de Kaoru y apoyando la suya sobre el mismo lugar.  
  
"Lo harás. Tal vez la próxima vez." contestó Kaoru suavemente.  
  
"¿Habrá una siguiente vez, no?" preguntó, la necesidad de ser tranquilizado aparecía nuevamente.  
  
"Tenemos el por siempre Kenshin. Yo no me preocuparía por una siguiente vez." murmuró Kaoru.  
  
Ambos estuvieron callados por algunos minutos. Disfrutando el hecho de que finalmente estuvieran juntos. La casi callada noche estaba lentamente adormeciendo a Kaoru. Ella levantó la mano para tocar el rostro de Kenshin. "Ai shiteiru." dijo suavemente quedándose dormida.  
  
"Ai shiteru Kaoru." respondió Kenshin. "Y gracias."  
  
Afuera, los rayos azules contra el negro cielo marcaban el inicio de un nuevo día. Estaba garantizado que sería uno de los mejores días que Tokio haya tenido, porque éste día empezó con amor, esperanza y el cumplimiento de un sueño.  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
Buaaaa!!!!! Se acabó!!!! Ahora sí, éste es el final. Espero que éste fic les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí.  
  
Aquí adjunto un pequeño glosario de los términos que pueden haber encontrado en éste capítulo. Hasta la próxima!!!  
  
  
  
  
· aa - si, forma informal  
· ahou - idiota, pero en una manera mucho más fuerte que Baka  
· ano - umm... er...  
· aishiteru - Te amo.  
· arigatou - gracias  
· baka - idiota, estúpido.  
. bokken - espada de madera  
· busu - fea  
· daijoubu - Está bien.  
· dame - detente  
· demo - pero  
· doushite - Por qué  
· getas - zapatos de madera que usan los japoneses  
· gi - cosa rosada que Kenshin usa. Esa especie de polo. El de Yahiko normalmente es verde.  
· gozaru (de gozaru, de gozaru ka, de gozaru ya, etc) son variantes de la misma forma. No significa nada en castellano, pero demuestra mucho respeto. Solo Kenshin lo usa.  
· hai - si  
· hakama - especie de pantalón. El de Kenshin es medio blanco. Kaoru usa uno azul oscuro.  
· hentai - pervertido  
· hontou - verdad  
· Iie - no  
· Jou-chan - literalmente: Pequeña Señorita, es el apodo que usa Sano con Kaoru.  
· Kami - Dios (Kami-sama)  
· kirei - hermoso  
· Kitsune - Zorro  
· koibito - amante  
· koishii - cariño, mi amor.  
· mou - exclamación de exasperación  
· nani - qué  
· ne - ¿no?  
· okaerinasai - bienvenido a casa  
· ohayou - Buenos días  
· onna - mujer  
· onegai - por favor  
· onigiri - son esas bolitas de arroz que Kenshin hace (con formas de animalitos)  
· oyasumi nasai - buenas noches  
· rurouni - vagabundo  
· sake - licor de arroz  
· sessha - yo, en el estilo de Kenshin, literalmente significa: "indigno"  
· sensei - maestro, también se usa para doctores.  
· sumanu - lo siento  
· senpai - persona de un rango superior, pero no necesariamente un jefe. Por ejemplo el mejor alumno, como en éste caso.  
· sessha mo - yo también (dicho por Kenshin)  
· shoji - Puertas japonesas, hechas de papel.  
· sou - en serio?  
· tadaima - Ya llegué, ya estoy en casa.  
· Tanuki - mapache  
· tasukete - Ayuda (o ayúdame) 


End file.
